No es odio
by tizia-san
Summary: ¿Qué es exáctamente lo que tiene Draco en contra de Ron? 'SLASH' CAPÍTULO20:TODO VALE EN EL AMOR Y EN LA GUERRA decís que las reconciliaciones me salen bonitas... a ver que tal está esta ;)
1. Notas de la autora: Aclaraciones y punto...

AVISO: ESTE ES UN FANFIC SLASH 

ESTO SIGNIFICA RELACIONES Hombre/Hombre SI ESTE TIPO DE HISTORIAS NO TE INTERESAN, NO SIGAS ADELANTE. 

Avisado/a quedas…

¡Ah! Y no quiero reviews insultantes, hay cosas más divertidas y útiles para la comunidad que eso. Por ejemplo, piratear la cuenta bancaria de grandes firmas deportivas que utilizan a niños para coser balones de fútbol, para financiar con ese dinero construcciones de escuelas en países necesitados.

Si aún así no te has quedado satisfecho, puedes leer esto: (para los que quieran leer la historia, empieza en el siguiente capítulo)

*********

Vaya, es la primera vez que recibo un review de este tipo. Sé que otros también los han recibido, y me alegra ver que quién me lo escribió a mí es una persona educada.

Me explico. Bajo el nombre de 'no lo entiendoooo' he recibido el siguiente review:
    
                   **"por favor ! alguien aclareme! REALMENTE LES GUSTA ESCRIBIR SOBRE RELACIONES**
    
    **               HOMBRE- HOMBRE? ME PARECE ASQUEROSO.. NO LO ENTIENDO"**

Bueno, como ya puse antes, me alegra ver que es una pregunta, y por lo tanto te preocupa informarte de un punto de vista, sin criticar directamente. Felicidades, no hay muchas personas que hagan eso. Ni que tengan la suficiente capacidad como para no dejar de lado y machacar todo lo que les parece, según su propio punto de vista, incorrecto. Generalmente, la gente suele despotricar contra todo lo que le parece 'inmoral' o 'incorrecto' sin ponerse a verlo desde el otro lado, a través de los ojos de la persona que ve las cosas de esa manera.

Para empezar comentaré lo de "ME PARECE ASQUEROSO…"

¿Una relación Hombre/Hombre te parece asqueroso? Es posible, pero simplemente porque te dejas llevar por la moral y por las normas que la gente se auto-impone, negando sus propios sentimientos. Una relación entre hombres, para mí es tan normal como una entre un hombre y una mujer, se quieren, se relacionan y expresan ese amor. No hay nada más, sólo eso.

En épocas antiguas no había esa cerrazón mental actual (lo que es paradójico, porque hoy en día teóricamente hemos avanzado, en cambio en estos temas hemos ido hacia atrás) Los griegos veían normal las relaciones entre hombres. Y también los romanos. ¿Por qué hoy en día no puede ser así? ¿Por qué esta recesión?

Sólo piensa que tú ves normal una relación hetera, analízala. Un hombre y una mujer se quieren, se besan, se acarician, y hacen el amor.  ¿Qué diferencia hay en una homosexual? Pues o que la mujer es un hombre o que el hombre es una mujer. Pero por todo lo demás, es exactamente igual. 

Puede ser asqueroso, no niego que cuando era una niña hasta besarse  me parecía asqueroso (¡mezclar saliva! Berg) Pero cuando das tu primer beso, lo entiendes. No es algo asqueroso, es como si todos tus sentimientos se expresasen a través de una de las partes del cuerpo más sensibles. Y sientes que todo lo demás, lo que te rodea, no existe, durante el tiempo que dura, no hay nada más, sólo, cariño y amor. Así de simple. Hasta te olvidas de que hay una enfermedad llamada 'enfermedadl del beso' (aunque en el fondo es casi como una gripe) no piensas, en su aliento, ni si fuma o si sabe a mil demonios. Paradójicamente, ni siquiera te das cuenta de eso. Luego caes en ello, intentas recordar ¿sabía a alcohol? Y te das cuenta de que ni lo recuerdas, porque eso no era importante.

Una relación entre hombre es igual que eso, te olvidas, porque eso no es lo importante. Lo único importante, son los sentimientos compartidos.

Ahora voy con el punto número dos ¿por qué nos gusta?

Buena pregunta, yo ni puedo explicarlo bien. Simplemente me gusta. Aunque intentaré buscarte unas razones.

Creo que una de las razones más simples es que las mujeres estamos tan hartas de ver a los hombres negando su sensibilidad que nos encanta leer historias donde no es aplazada. Ver a hombre que son capaces de ser sensibles, cariñosos y todo eso. Es muy especial.

Otra de las posibles razones, es que no es la típica historia de amor. Además se le puede incluir el plus de 'amor prohibido' o 'amor clandestino' Algo que por mucho que neguemos, nos encanta a todos ¿o no?

Ser capaces de soñar con un amor donde nada importa, sólo ese sentimiento, y su defensa y su conservación. Es una de las sinopsis de muchas novelas.

Además está lo de 'inesperado' algo que viene de dónde no te lo esperas.

Y un último punto, ver a un hombre 'medio humillado' ¿no es halagador? (me voy por las ramas…) todo ese orgullo de 'macho' que defienden a capa y espada, se va a freír gárgaras. Y que en el fondo son seres humanos, y que, bueno, son capaces de vencer la vergüenza frente al 'qué dirán otros hombres'.

Este es un género que al principio sorprende, y cuesta adaptarse. Cuando comienzas lo ves extraño, porque casi ninguna novela o libro publicado lo trata. Y los pocos que lo hacen están escritos la mayoría por mujeres, lo que denota que a los hombres todavía les cuesta aceptar esa posibilidad. Pero existe, y está ahí. Igual que hay gente a la que le gustan las novelas rosa y a otras no. Igual que hay gente a la que le gustan las de ciencia-ficción y a otras no. Igual que hay gente a la que le gusta la fantasía, el terror, la historia, las aventuras… y a otras no. Aquí es exactamente lo mismo. Simplemente que no es un género muy aplicado en las editoriales, sólo en el fandom.

Luego está el señor Freud, y sus extrañas teorías sobre la sexualidad (no muy mal encaminadas, pero un poco extremistas) Según él, todos somos bisexuales. Yo lo voy a reducir, a que hay muchos bisexuales (muchos más de los que se pueda uno imaginar), que niegan la mitad de su ser. Pueden amar al sexo opuesto así que, mejor que ponerlo difícil o estropear la imagen social, se niegan a sí mismos. Y a veces se enamoran de alguien de su mismo sexo y sufren porque no pueden expresar ese amor. Es más difícil superar un amor no correspondido cuando existe una efímera, pero posible, posibilidad de ser amado; que si has sido rechazado rotundamente. Niegan ese amor, lo intentan esconder y sufren a cada gesto que podría ser entendido como amor, pero se auto flagelan de esa manera.

Bueno, me ha salido una cosa más extraña…

Si alguna persona tiene algo que ampliar lo agradecería *^^*

Repito, me gusta ver que hay gente que todavía sabe criticar con fundamento, informándose primero, y luego hacerse una idea real. En vez de insultar a la primera.

Nios leemos

Bkñs

Tiz


	2. 01 Lo que ocurre en los pasillos,

Esto surgió de una de mis locuras mentales. Como a mí me encanta escribir sobre la personalidad, y sentimientos de mis personajes, me puse a pensar en Draco y como se comportaba. Y de ahí salió parte del futuro de otro fic mío (Publicado en www.harryargentino.com si queréis leerlo, buscad en la parte por autores, soy Tiz ^^)

Por cierto, no va a haber capítulos exactamente. Según vaya escribiendo y crea que hay una cantidad considerable lo publicaré. :) Espero que os guste. 

Situadlo en quinto o sexto, eso, realmente, da igual. Lo importante aquí no es la lucha Harry VS. Voldemort, así que da igual. Aunque lo dejaría en sexto o séptimo incluso, esto sería mejor (que queréis tengo 19 años, los niños no me atraen, exactamente, y creo que es algo que un niño no puede expresar. Aunque en caso de Ron, por mucho que crezca le costará pillarlo…) Lo de Voldemort queda aparte… ahora que escribo esto se me ocurren cosas. Bien, dejémoslo en séptimo… y puede que Voldemort si aparezca, ya veremos… (Aquí dejo a relucir lo indecisa que soy)

Vale, sí. Me he decidido. El quinto libro esta incluido. Pero puede que cambie cosas…

Bueno, pos pa'lante

-----------------------------------

Ron Weasley y Harry Potter corrían por los pasillos. Iban a llegar tarde el primer día de clase. Malfoy apareció en medio de un pasillo. Su insignia de prefecto y de inquisidor brillaba tan fuerte como su orgullo. Una sonrisa recorría su rostro. Había gente que se preguntaba cómo, después de la locura de Humbridge, había sobrevivido el grupo de inquisidores de Hogwarts. Pero ese puesto colocaba en mejor posición al muchacho pálido que a los otros dos. Podía incluso decidir faltas sobre otros prefectos. 

Harry y Ron pararon en seco.

-Correr por los pasillos son quince puntos menos Potter. Y Weasley además de correr sigues pareciendo un ser infecto, para ti serán treinta.

Harry se mordió el labio, pero Ron no. Él nunca lo hacía, hablaba antes de pensar. Quizás luego lo lamentaba, pero siempre había dicho las mejores cosas sin pensar. Cuando le daba vueltas a las cosas le costaba más decirlas. Y así, por tanto pensarlo había perdido a Hermione (que ahora parecía muy feliz con cierto búlgaro) y en cambio de rebote había conseguido salir una temporada con Parvati (con un resultado desastroso, cortesía de Trelawey). Ahora, en cambio, estaba estresado de haber estado corriendo. No era un momento en el que pararse a pensar, iban a llegar tarde a clase de Pociones.

-¿Infecto? ¿¡Infecto!? ¿¡A qué te refieres exactamente con esa palabra 'Malfuel'!? ¡Porque por lo que a mí respecta va mucho más contigo!

Lo de 'Malfuel' había sido un golpe bajo. Era un mote que le habían puesto los pequeños de Gryffindor, al parecer un niño hijo de muggles había comentado que Malfoy se parecía a un producto usado por los muggles, por que era sucio, peligroso, y difícil de 'llevar'. Además de oler mal y ser dañino para la salud. Además habían comentado que era malo, porque en vez de ser negro era blanco. Y al final le había quedado ese mote. Cuando Malfoy se enteró que nombre usaban para reírse de él a sus espaldas se puso hecho una furia (furia fría, a cualquier Gryffindor que se cruzaba le quitaba puntos por tonterías, y bufaba como un gato)

Draco creía haber olvidado aquello durante las vacaciones, pero parecía que seguía existiendo.

-Muy bien Weasley. -dijo con una sonrisa torcida- Te la buscaste y la encontraste. Vas a tener castigo en la sala de los inquisidores por las tardes durante tres semanas. Además de otros treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Ron se asustó. A casi nadie se le castigaba en la sala de los inquisidores. Sólo por cosas muy graves y durante una o dos tardes. Era una mazmorra fría en lo más profundo del castillo, y los castigos los infligían los propios inquisidores. Nadie les controlaba, pues la única que lo hacía era Humbridge. Y ahora que no estaba era Snape, y él por supuesto tenía 'mejores cosas en las que preocuparse' y les dejaba hacer. Ron ya había pasado aquella experiencia un par de veces y desde entonces andaba con pies de plomo. Lo peor no era el castigo en sí, era el ambiente. Frío, y todos esos Slytherin clavándote sus miradas de superioridad en el cogote.

A Draco pareció gustarle el miedo en la cara de Ron, porque sonrió con cierto placer en la mirada.

Harry tragó saliva y miró a su amigo. ¿Porqué el rubio siempre se las tomaba con Ron? Era algo que había descubierto recientemente. Siempre que se había metido con él había sido de rebote. Porque las dos primeras veces que había hablado con él había sido incluso hasta 'amable' (dentro de todo lo amable que podía ser) En la sastrería había hablado con él, despreciando a los 'sangre sucia' pero a fin de cuentas, hasta agradable. Había sido en el tren, cuando se metió con Ron, y él le había rechazado. A partir de entonces Draco se metía con Ron, a Harry simplemente era de rebote o quería matarlo. Sacarlo de en medio.

En ese momento Snape salió por la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Nada profesor. -habló Malfoy- 'Estos' llegaban tarde y aún por encima venían corriendo por los pasillos. Les he quitado puntos.

-Bien hecho. Pero tenemos que comenzar la clase. Dentro todos. Vamos.

Y los tres entraron en el aula sin que pudieran ni quejarse. Pero la verdad… ¿para qué quejarse?

-----------

Ron iba arrastrando los pies por las mazmorras en dirección a su castigo. En ese momento se cruzó con Dobby, que parecía venir de las cocinas.

-Hola amigo de Harry Potter. -le saludó con su voz chillona.

-…la -dijo el pelirrojo desanimado- oye Dobby, ¿Por qué Draco es así?  Tú lo conociste ¿no?

-Bueno, el señorito Malfoy siempre fue un niño muy caprichoso.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con su carácter?

-Verá, él está acostumbrado a que se cumplan todos sus deseos incluso antes de sentirlos. Si no se le daba todo lo que quería Dobby lo pasaba muy mal.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno… él quería las cosas hechas antes de haberlas pedido. Si no trataba mal a Dobby, señor.

-¿Podría ser es una explicación de cómo me trata?

-Quizás, a lo mejor quiere algo de usted.

-¿Qué pasa Weasley? ¿Es que ya te relacionas con seres de tu mismo nivel o es que quieres buscar trabajo en las cocinas del colegio para poder pagarte el material escolar?

Era Draco. Parecía contento de haber descubierto una nueva fuente de futuros insultos en la relación de Ron con el elfo doméstico. O simplemente era porque le alegraba lo que se avecinaba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ien. He aquí el primer capítulo. Habrá más ;) Espero vuestros comentarios y sugerencias (así como los insultos, aunque eso es mejor que no :P ) 

Mmm ¿Qué pasará en ese castigo?

¿Qué es lo que tiene Draco 'contra' Ron?

Para más info, seguid leyéndome.

Kisis

Tiz 


	3. 02Soportar es difíficl, y más si ere Ron

Bueno, aquí va otra parte. Mi mente está muy loka loka loka. Y yo le hago caso (no sé quién es peor…) ¡¡vaya, ahora tengo doble personalidad…!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron arrastró sus pies hacia la habitación. Draco parecía muy contento. Silbaba… ¿silbaba?

-¡Eh. Weasley! Parece que tú y yo vamos a estar solos. Hoy hay no-se-qué sobre quiddich. Ya no te quieren ¿eh?

A Ron casi lo mata. Eran las selecciones de los nuevos participantes en los equipos. Y como no iba a poder ir a los entrenamientos durante tres semanas le habían echado del equipo (decisión popular, apoyada ante un desastroso juego el año anterior, haciendo que ganase la copa Ravenclaw) . Por su parte a Draco le habían expulsado del equipo en sexto curso. Era el capitán y había ordenado a su equipo hacer unos ataques no muy deportivos.

-Qué pena. Ya no podré cantar el 'Weasley is our King'

En ese momento lo habría matado, pero tenía que aguantarse. Eso era lo que le había perdido la última vez. Le había provocado y se había ganado otro día. Tenía que aguantarse, mirar al suelo. Hacerse el tonto, era  lo mejor.

Se sentó en una silla que traqueteaba y le quedaba muy pequeña. En aquel momento pensó que podría pelearse con él. Era más alto, más fuerte y mucho más corpulento. Había salido como sus hermanos gemelos y Charlie. En cambio Draco era el perfecto buscador pequeño, ágil pero delgado y poca cosa. Podría tirarlo al suelo, y sólo con su peso lo dejaría K.O. estaba seguro de que pesaba menos que su hermana Ginny (que había salido a la otra rama de la familia como Percy y Bill) 

-Bien, veamos. ¿Qué te mando hacer? -dijo sin darle importancia-  Es que se me han acabado las ideas ¿sabes? Y escribir unas líneas me parece demasiado poco para ti.

Era maquiavélico. En ese momento sonrió maliciosamente.

-¡Ah! –encontró algo en un cajón- Mira que regalito me dejó la antigua directora. Solía usarla con Potter, pero creo que a ti te gustará más. Estoy seguro que nunca has tenido entre tus dedos una pluma de tan buena calidad. Seguro que sueñas con poder tocar una ¿no es así?

No era sólo maquiavélico, era sádico. Harry le había hablado de aquella pluma que escribe con sangre, y que la saca de ir cortando en el dorso de tu mano según escribes. A día de hoy Ron se preguntaba cómo había soportado aquello. 

-Oye Weasley, ¿porqué no me hablas?

Draco se acercó a Ron y lo miró. Aunque éste sólo le veía los pies. Tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-¿Sabes que cuando te hablan tienes que mirar a los ojos de la gente? -parecía enfadado- ¿Es que en el agujero en el que vives no te han enseñado modales? -aún más enfadado. 

'Aaa, no te gusta que te ignoren ¿eh Malfoy?' pensó Ron. Pero estaba tocando un terreno peligroso. Si respondía se la cargaba, pero si no lo hacía podía ser peor…

Ron levantó la cabeza. Los ojos de Draco tronaron de ira a auto-satisfacción.

-Así esta mejor. -sonrió conmaldad-  Dócil como un perrito. ¿No Weasley?

Las uñas de Ron se clavaban en la silla. 'Algún día haré que te tragues tu orgullo?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, escribiría más pero me echan del ordenador

Tá luego.


	4. 03 Hermione consejera

Bueno, más ;) por lo que veo esta gustando gracias a Yaiza por poner un review *^^*

Y a usagi_menta la enredé para que lo leyeras (me gusta mucho el tuyo de Snape, Lucius y tu Sylvia, es picaron :) )

----------------------------------------------------------

Ron entró en la sala común queriendo pegarle patadas a una silla, en su lugar casi se las da a Hermione, que estaba allí sola estudiando Aritmacia.

-¡ehy! Tranquilo chico, ni que te hubiesen expulsado…

-ojalá, así no tendría que soportar a ese niño de papá.

-¿Qué has tenido que hacer?

-Al final nada, pero se ha pasado todo el rato 'hablando'

-Entonces no ha sido tan malo…

-¡Ja! Hubiese preferido cualquier cosa, no sabes lo difícil que es tragarse toda esas ganas de arrearle.

-Querrás decir tragarte el orgullo.

-¿qué?

-Vamos Ron todos lo saben. Tú y Malfoy sois los chicos más orgullosos de todo el colegio. Incluso más que Harry, y eso ya es decir… nunca seríais capaces de admitir… nada bueno del otro.

-¿¡qué!?

-por ejemplo, aunque me cueste admitirlo a mí también. Malfoy era bastante bueno en quiddich ¿no es cierto?

-¿¡Pero si compró su entrada al equipo!? ¡¡Tú misma lo dijiste!!

-Bueno… en ese momento no le había visto jugar. Pero ves, es a lo que me refiero. 

-Ese no tiene nada de bueno. Acabará de mortífago como su padre, ya lo verás…

-Es posible…

Ron apretó los labios. ¿Malfoy tiene algo bueno? Imposible, ese ser no tiene nada de bueno. Pero por primera vez los estaba intentando buscar. ¡Eso era malo! Preocuparse en buscarle buenas cosas a Malfoy. Pero por culpa de Hermione empezó a pensarlo. Lo hacía inconscientemente, cuando se daba cuenta estaba buscándole cosas buenas. Nadie puede ser completamente malo ¿o no? 

Ron sacó de su mochila un libro, se sentó en uno de los butacones frente al fuego y empezó a 'leerlo' Pero no se concentraba. 'Mierda' pensó 'así no puedo'

Levantó la vista y vio a Hermione que escribía minuciosamente en un pergamino. Croockshands se paseaba por sus pies. Con el paso del tiempo ella se había convertido en algo más que una amiga. Era imposible pensar que algún día saliese con ella, los sentimientos de los dos se habían esfumado. Pero, en su lugar había quedado la comprensión. Ahora era una especie de consejera. Sabía guardar los secretos, y ayudarle en algunos problemas en los que Harry no le podía ayudar.

-Oye Hermione

-¿qué?

-Hay algo que me dijo Dobby, sobre Malfoy.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que él solía reaccionar mal cuando quería algo. Que no lo pedía, porque era muy caprichoso, y quería las cosas hechas antes de pedirlas.

-Ajá ¿y?

-Bueno, que era posible… que…, bueno, que Malfoy quisiese algo de mí. Y que por eso me trata de esa manera.

-Bueno, algo de sentido tiene.

-¿qué quieres decir?

-Hace ya tiempo que me fijo en los insultos que os dice a ti y a Harry. A ti te desprecia como si no hicieses lo que él quiere que hagas, vamos que quiere que seas diferente. A Harry simplemente le dice cosas como 'molestas' o 'deberías morirte' o bastadas por el estilo.

-Ya, yo siempre pensé que le molestaba que me llevase bien con los hijos de muggles.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-En nuestra familia somos casi tan sangre limpia como la suya. Y pensé que le molestaba que actuase así.

-A lo mejor es sólo eso…

-Pues entonces tendré que soportarle la gilipollez toda la vida…

-jaja, supongo que sí. Pero cuando termine este curso puede que casi no lo vuelvas a ver…

-Es posible que cuando lo vuelva a ver será cuando lo judgen por ser mortífago -sonrió.

-No pongas esa cara de tonto.

-¿por qué no?

Ron le tiró un cojín y ella se lo devolvió. Croockshands soltó un bufido. 

----------------------------------

we, menudo final de capítulo….

Jajaja

Imaginaos una pelea de cojines. Por cierto, me paso un poco con la personalidad de los personajes. Pero no me digáis que los tres chicos son un pelín orgullosos. Los tres, aunque el que se lleva la palma es Harry cuando se le mete algo a la cabeza, o Ron y Draco cuando se pelean (no se cual es peor, pero en este caso Hermi dice que son peor con Harry por 'regañarlo')

¡Espero que os esté gustando!

Dentro de poco las cosas empezarán a aclararse

Perdón por los capítulos tan cortos… es que escribo en cuanto puedo… o tengo tiempo.


	5. 04 Hablando 'claro'

Bueno, he aquí el cuarto, y aún no he publicado el tercero (es que por alguna razón la página anda bloqueada…)

¿Os dais cuenta que quitando el primer capítulo siempre empiezo con lo mismo….?

Me rallo más que los discos :P

--------------------------------------------

Ron se sentó en la silla que traqueteaba y antes de que Draco pudiese decir algo soltó la bomba.

-A ver Malfoy ¿Qué diablos quieres?

-¿Qué estas diciendo Weasley?

-Hablé con Dobby. Me dijo que tú tratas así a la gente de la que quieres algo. Ya estoy arto. Así que o hablas claro o esta situación durará eternamente.

Draco arqueó sus cejas. Vaya, Ron nunca se había fijado, además de rubias, era totalmente simétricas. Formaron un arco al moverse. Le dio la espalda. Removió los papeles con nerviosismo.

-Ese maldito elfo doméstico no tiene ni idea de nada.

-Eso no es cierto. Te conoció desde que naciste hasta los trece años. Vamos, conoce secretos de tu familia. Te sirvió, y te comportabas delante de él como si no estuviese, con total libertad. Te conoce más de lo que crees, estoy seguro.

-De todas maneras, no es cierto.

-No pareces muy seguro…

Draco volvió a girarse. Cruzó los brazos. Elevó ahora una de las cejas y torció los labios. Esa pose le daba aire de superioridad.

-¿Te crees un maldito psicólogo o algo parecido?

-¿eh? No sólo… bueno, quiero saberlo.

-¡Déjame en paz!

Parecía molesto. Empezó a moverse y a actuar como si no estuviese él allí. 'Pero bueno, será idiota' Ron no lo entendía. En silencio le seguía con la mirada. Después de un rato Draco ya no lo soportó más.

-¡Deja de mirarme!

Ahora sí que estaba enfadado.

-Tú… tú no sabes nada ¿vale? -sonaba tenso-No tienes ni idea de mi vida o de cómo soy. Así que deja de juzgarme.

-¡Oye yo no he dicho nada! -Ron empezaba a estar arto de su actitud de víctima.

-Tú… tú… madito Weasley… siempre en medio… -parecía ido- siempre por ahí… pegadito a San Potter… no te soporto… yo no…

-Si crees que a mí me haces gracia, vas claro. Estamos en la misma situación.

-No… no tienes ni idea…

De repente le miró a los ojos. Centelleaban. Sus ojos azul intenso brillaban con furia. Parecía capaz de lanzarse contra Ron. 

-¡Ah! -dijo Ron sarcástico- perdona por tocarte la fibra sensible.

Draco cerró los ojos y los puños fuertemente.

-¡¡Lárgate!! ¡FUERA!

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos Ron se había esfumado.

---------------------------------------------------

Juar.

Q fuerte, tiene genio el chaval ¿eh?

Quizás me he pasado un poco con los puntos suspensivos… eeh pero bueno. Quería expresar pausas jejeje

La cosa se pone caliente. Cada vez más….

Es un poco corto. Pero contundente.

¡¡Gracias por leerlo!! Escribid reviews please!!!


	6. 05 Acenchándonos

Bueno, bueno, bueno, la cosa avanza

Por cierto, he vuelto a empezar con el 'bueno' (os juro que lo hago sin querer)

¡¡Ah!! y las cosas entre 'comilla' es pensamiento )

----------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Ese tío es estúpido!

Como había llegado temprano, todavía había gente en la sala común. Harry, Hermione y Neville haciendo los deberes en una mesa.

-¿Quién es estúpido? -pregunto Neville

-Malfoy.

-¿Aún te das cuenta ahora? -dijo Harry sarcástico.

-No, pero ahora lo he re-confirmado.

Ron dejó la mochila sobre la mesa y se sentó.

-Intento hablar con él y se me rebota como un niño pequeño. -apoyó los codos en la mesa y el mentón en las manos- mierda.

-Ya… -dijo Hermione

-Ya ¿qué?

-Nada, sólo espero que… esto no desemboque en una guerra entre vosotros…

Ron la miró y refunfuñó algo por lo bajo. Estaba arto, ¿quería que se largase? Muy bien, pues se iba. No pensaba volver a poner sus pies en aquel agujero. Ya estaba bien. Aún encima que intentaba solucionarlo. ¿No estaba demostrando, claramente, que ya no era un crío? Bueno, al menos eso él creía. Estaba intentando resolver los problemas hablando, y sin gritar. Resopló y pensó que no le daría más vueltas al asunto. Lo hecho, hecho está, y si él quería eso no se iba a poner en contra. ¡Qué diablos! Ya esta.

Pero pensase lo que pensase, no se concentraba en otra cosa, aquello era imposible. 'Maldito niñato' 

Aquella noche se revolvió en la cama mientras creía pensaba en un método para que le aceptasen de nuevo en el equipo de Quidditch. Pero cada palabra que aparecía en su mente relacionada con el deporte mágico, se solapaba con algún insulto o refunfuño con respecto a Malfoy. ¿Por qué diantres no conseguía sacárselo de la cabeza? 

Al día siguiente por la tarde se dedicó a buscar ideas, pero como por la noche, no conseguía concentrarse. Hermione le miraba con compasión mientras intentaba que al menos se concentrase en hacer los deberes. Pero ni eso. Ni el miedo a enfrentarse a McGonagall o Snape podía con aquella ¿obsesión? 

Sí, estaba empezando a convertirse en una obsesión. No se lo sacaba de su mente.

A la mañana siguiente revolvía sin ganas sus gachas de avena. De repente sintió 'algo' que le acechaba en la espalda. Era como un aura explosiva. Un instinto le dijo quién era. Y en lugar de darse la vuelta actuó como si no se hubiese dado cuenta. Frente a él, Harry y Hermione miraban por encima de su hombro. Harry tragó saliva. Pero Ron siguió como si nada pasase. Ahora lo que notaba eran miradas como puñales sobre su espalda. Era como estar jugando a quién se ríe primero, pero en este caso era quién reacciona primero.

Al final dejó de sentir aquel acoso visual. Suspiró. Durante aquel rato no se había llevado una cucharada a la boca. Sólo revolvía. Como esperando un ataque, con los músculos en tensión. Pero ahora levantó la vista.

-¡Já! Gané. –aunque la verdad eso no tenía mucha importancia.

-No por mucho tiempo colega –le dijo Harry.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Es que aún no te has aprendido el horario? –le preguntó Hermione preocupada.

-No todos somos como tú.-dijo con desgana.

-Pociones, esta tarde. Con Slytherin como siempre. Tú espera.

-¿Y qué pasa?

-No puedes ignorarlo eternamente –dijo Harry.

-Claro que puedo, sólo tendré que coger un poco de costumbre.

Harry y Hermione se miraron como evaluando quién se lo decía primero. Parecían preocupados, pero a Ron nadie le iba a amargar el desayuno.

-Bueno, estaremos en las mazmorras. –habló por fin Hermione- y.. bueno, el único profesor que hay por esa zona es Snape. Y pase lo que pase, siempre beneficirará a Malfoy. Diga lo que diga. Aunque se mentira.

-Bah, -dijo Ron con desgana- lo único que tengo que hacer es no hacer nada.

Y siguió comiendo. Pero sus dos amigos no parecían muy seguros de sus palabras.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, quizás es un poco corto (no te engañes, es MUY corto) Pero como digo, tengo 3 fics ^^' uf uf uf  no puedo con todos

Espero que os esté gustado :)

¡¡Ah!! tengo reviews a los que contestar  ¡¡que felicidad!! *^^*

a ver:

**usagi****-hk****: sí, la verdad tengo una mente muy retorcida. :P pero asím soy yo:) YA verás, tengo preparadas muchas cosas que harán que cosas típicas de esta pareja (no sé porque simpre lo ponen como algo imposible, diferencias monetarias) yo lo voy a hacer diferente (o al menos eso intentaré) Espero que te guste *^^***

**Yaiza****: ¡¡gracias!! Bueno, lo que quiere el rubio de Ron (q raro suena esto :P) es algo ambiguo ¡q me va a costar explicar! Pero lo intentaré. Espero que te siga gustando.**

**sherezade1:** ¡¡Claro que es el momento del pelirrojo y el rubiales!! Mmm, Ron y su mal genio y Draco y su… bueno, todos sabemos como es. Me parecen adorables *^^* pero la verdad es que Ron es un poco inmaduro más que otra cosa :P A mí también me parece que le dan un poco de demasiado protagonismo a Harry. Además a mí me gusta hacer parejas diferentes :)

Por cierto, hay una cosa que tengo que poner, porque si no fuese que lo entendí recientemente habría sido muy difícil este capítulo.

La repuesta a esta pregunta ¿Cómo es que Draco no ve a Ron en la cena y le recrimina no haber ido al castigo en ese momento?

Esta es una pregunta que yo me habría hecho, pero, recientemente estuve en Inglaterra y pude descubrir que ellos dividen el día en tres partes con sus comidas en medio y no en dos como los españoles.

Meplico: toda la vida en clases de inglés nos dicen que tarde puede ser afternoon or evening pero nunca te dicen que es lo que separa a una de otra. La diferencia está en la cena (ellos cenan a las 6-7 no a las 9-10 como los españoles; y comen a las 12-1 y no a las 2-3) El afternoon es entre la comida y la cena, y el evening es después de la cena hasta el nigth que es cuando ya se van a dormir. En Hogwarts tienen clase durante el morning (mañana) y el afternoon pero en cambio el evening está libre para hacer los deveres, cluves, o castigos. 

Y es por eso que Draco no se encara con Ron en ese momento, simplemente porque él ya estaba en la sala común, y luego se va a dormir.

Espero no haber sido muy pesada con la explicación ^^'' pero sentía que tenía que explicarlo, es posible que ya lo supieseis. Pero yo ahora me siento mejor.

¡¡Gracias por leerme!! ¡¡¡Escribid reviews!!!

Nios leemos

Bkñs

Tiz


	7. 06 La 'entretenida' clase de pociones

Waaa. Estuve releyendo La reina de los condenados y se me ocurrió como continuar *^^*

 Es que el capítulo de Daniel es muy inspirante :) ~~~  (yo también quiero tener a Armand así, creo que es el sueño de muchos…) (pá los no iniciados, un vampiro de  unos 500 años de antigüedad pero con el aspecto de un muchacho de 17 años, al parecer (lo repiten mucho) bellísimo, con el pelo castaño y los ojos pardos (lo comparan con un ángel) que anda too el día (o la noche, según se mire :P ) detrás de Daniel, que al principio tiene 20 años, pero con el paso del tiempo llega hasta los 32. Del atosigue terminan juntos… mmm… leedlo ;) la película no cuenta, es un despropósito (¿¡Armand rubio y con esa horrorosa cara!? ¿¿¡¡Están de broma!!??) y no salen ni Daniel ni Louis oorl aberraciones…)

Bueno :) a lo que iba que me pierdo :P

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ronald Weasley caminaba por las mazmorras junto a sus compañeros. Ahí estaba la clase de pociones. Y ahí estaba él. Siempre rodeado de su camarilla de incondicionales. Estúpidos todos ellos. Él único que merecía algo de atención era él. Pero en aquél momento se negaba a concedérsela. Y no le iba a gustar mucho. ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Alzó un momento la vista. Sus ojos se cruzaron, pues Draco le estaba mirando fijamente. Durante unas milésimas de segundo se fijaron el uno en el otro. Hubo un intercambio de mensajes en esa mirada. Resentimiento, frustración, negación, ganas de ¿venganza? Era posible que fuese eso. Pero había algo más. Algo que nunca antes había visto. Podía haber sido porque nunca se había fijado en él realmente, pero nunca se había percatado de aquel matiz diferencial mezclado y disimulado entre todo lo demás. Parecía ¿deseo? ¿Deseaba quizás algo? Eso ya lo sabía. Pero ESA clase de deseo… ni se lo hubiese planteado.

Ron se giró turbado.

¿Qué era aquello? ¿Qué diablos era aquello? Se sentía extraño. Y, en contra de lo que podría imaginar, se sintió calmado por el descubrimiento. Si alguna vez alguien le hubiese cuestionado por aquella situación. Él la habría negado, la habría tachado de tontería, como mínimo. Era algo inimaginable, su muy desarrollado ego masculino se negaría a su existencia. Pero a pesar de todo, por alguna razón, ahora que se encontraba frente a ello, se sentía turbado, hasta ¿complacido? Era una sensación difícil de describir. Pero no era mala, de eso estaba seguro.

Hermione debió darse cuenta de que estaba en las nubes. Porque lo metió en la clase de un empujón. Y él se dejó llevar.

-¿qué te pasa? –le preguntó preocupada.

-No… -¿debería decírselo? Quizás sí, pero no en aquel lugar ni en aquel momento- no lo sé.

Al cruzar el umbral volvió a sentir sus ojos clavados en su espalda. Empezaba a atosigarlo. Pero por otra parte, también empezaba a gustarle aquel juego. Era un tira y afloja que podía ser interminable. O no. Porque conociendo el carácter impulsivo de cualquiera de los dos…

La clase fue interminable para la chica. Snape podría haberse cebado con él, porque andaba más perdido que un pez en el desierto. Pero últimamente parecía dedicarle un gran interés hacia el nerviosismo de Harry, ignorando al resto de los estudiantes. Incluso a su mejor alumno, que ése día no estaba dando muestras de saber lo más mínimo de pociones.

Las miradas de recriminación de Draco. Las respuestas de Ron se basaban en ése comportamiento de indiferencia mal disimulada, que daba a entender que se notaba su existencia, pero se mofaba de ella. Mordisqueaba la punta de una pluma de azúcar mientas miraba el techo de la mazmorra.

Excepto el profesor y Harry, todo el mundo se daba cuenta de la situación. Y empezaban a murmurar comentarios de posibles razones para ese comportamiento. Pero ninguna se acercaba ni de lejos a la verdadera. ¡Era solamente un juego! O al menos eso pensaba Ron… sin darse cuenta empezó a sonreír estúpidamente.

-¿Profesor Snape? –dijo Draco rompiendo el murmullo.

-¿Si? 

Severus soltó a Harry de su presencia. El chico respiró aliviado. Por una vez tenía algo que agradecer al rubio. O vaya, eso no era muy bueno.

-¿qué quiere?

-Está acabando la clase y, bueno… hay algo que quisiera comentar con usted antes de que… termine.

Lo dijo suavemente, sus sílabas se arrastraban lentamente, solapándose las unas con las otras. Como una serpiente. Siseaba. La educación en su expresión era empalagosa. La sonrisa de Ron se torció.

-El otro día había castigado a Ronald Weasley en la sala de castigos de los inquisidores. Y, bueno, ayer le dio por faltar a su cita.

Cualquier resto de alegría se esfumó de la cara de Ron. Ahora parecía más bien asustado o bloqueado.

-No se preocupe. H me encargaré de que el señor Weasley acuda a su castigo.

Sonó el fin de clase y Ron se quedó pegado al asiento.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jejejeje, estaba inspirada ;)

Espero que no me haya salido demasiado em, bueno, con un vocabulario rebuscado, pero es que hay días que me siento literata (que chungo suena eso :P )

Respuesta a review: *^-^*   (*¡contenta!*)

**Nury****: jajaja. Para la 'acción' falta muy poco, jajaja. Aunque no es muy normal en mí, ya tengo diseñada la 'escenita' en cuestión :P si es que Anne Rice es de lo más inspirante, mmm ¿Ron tontito? ESA es mi intención. (al menos algo a salido bien, la gente lo entiende como yo lo intento expresar ¡¡bien!!) Draco se lucirá pronto. Ahora que el Slytherin ha estado enfadado y el Gryffindor se ha divertido, es hora de que se den las  vueltas a las tornas jejeje |-) (y no revelo más) ¡¡Vivan las parejas raras!! :P Tienes razón, eso no es morir (me niego a que lo sea :( ) ¡¡gracias por el review!!**

¡¡espero que sigáis leyéndome!! Porque queda mucho por delante ;)

¡¡dejad reviews!! Tomates, salsa picante, o flores ;) de todo menos virus (ya te copio Nury, pero es q tu idea es muy buena :) )

Nios leemos

Bkñs

Tiz


	8. 7En la sala de castigo de los inquidores

Wachi ;) sigo :) aunque no me gusta el nombre del título… para eso no estoy muy inspirada…

AVISO: Empiezan las escenas subiditas de tono, todavía no serán muy fuertes, así que dejémoslo en PG17 ;) no quiero que nadie se me rebote por esto ;)

Estoy muy inspirada, y aunque no es normal en mí este tipo de escenas, algo debió de poseerme, porque se me han ocurrido.

Comentario importante: esta historia es sobre Draco y lo que él siente. Así que esos datos no se revelarán hasta el final. Puede que parezca que se comporta raro, pero hay una explicación para todo ;) Al final se darán las razones del comportamiento de Draco, de todo, pero para eso falta… muchas cosas jejeje (es que quiero jugar con la intriga de Ron hacia Draco, y con la evolución de la relación, y cuando todo se desvele ya no será lo mismo (hablo demasiado ;) seguid leyendo :) )

Un último detalle, la historia ya está completamente planeada :D así que os diré que están en el 7º curso, y que Voldemort será importante y que el quinto libro cuenta auque no voy a desvelar nada (nada importante, pero si pequeños detalles que ya han ocurrido, si has leído el libro comprenderás mejor y si no, no importa. De todas maneras Draco casi no sale en el 5º…)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La puerta de la habitación se cerró tras el profesor Snape. Y Draco y Ron se quedaron solos, otra vez. Ron sonreía nerviosamente y Draco lo hacía malignamente. 

Con unos cuantos movimientos de varita y un conjunto de palabras el rubio bloqueó la entrada. Después de toda aquella absurda pelea parecía haber tomado una decisión. E iba a ponerla en práctica.

–Bien 

Su voz sonaba excesivamente ceremoniosa.

–Digamos que hoy estoy… receptivo. –dijo haciendo un giro con la mano– vamos… cuéntame algo.

–Eh… mm… bueno… –sus manos se movían nerviosamente, estrujando la túnica. – esto… algo… eh… bueno…

–Oh, Weasley. Te repites.

Esto último era suave y casual. Terminó marcando su perfecta sonrisa, labios perfectos. Parecía mofa y soberbia pero también ternura. Todo esto acabó por descolocar a Ron. Se sentía como un niño pequeño. Le llevaba a donde él quería, y lo hacía tan bien…

–Vamos, deja todo eso sobre la mesa.

_'¿Me está invitando a 'arreglar' todo? ¿O en realidad está jugando conmigo?'_ Si era esto último, estaba cayendo en la trampa, vaya si estaba cayendo. Ron suspiró y dejó la mochila sobre una silla. Los nervios le estaban dando calor, así que también se sacó la capa.

–¿Mejor?

Ahora él tenía el control. Y eso parecía gustarle. Hasta podía llegar a considerársele 'amable'. _'Si sigo haciendo lo que él quiere no se enfadará' _pensó Ron. _'Al menos puede que salga entero de esta' Sus ojos le sonreían. Parecía complacido, pero al mismo tiempo dominante. Por un momento le pareció un ángel, un ángel guerrero y mandante._

Sintió que su pecho se comprimía. Algo le apretaba. Acababa de toparse con algo con lo que ni había imaginado. Él estaba ahí, de pié, frente a él. Su soberbia, su porte distinguido, en realidad nunca lo había odiado. Eran celos, él también quería ser como él, y los celos le habían podido. Le miraba y le miraba y empezaba a entender cosas que nunca había comprendido_. 'Es tan hermoso'_ pensó un instante _'Pero ¿qué he dicho? No es un ángel… es un demonio, pero su rostro es el de un ángel.'_ Tragó saliva _'¿qué estoy diciendo? ¡Soy imbécil! Él es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy… ¡oh! Pero me atrae… de qué manera lo hace… ¡Maldita sea! ¡No!…mierda… para que negarlo…'_

Quizás por que su rostro lo decía todo o porque le estaba mirándole de aquella manera. Pero Draco empezaba a acercársele, totalmente seguro de sí mismo. Sus pasos eran precisos y perfectamente calculados. Se detuvo a menos de un metro de él. Ron retrocedió un paso y Draco avanzó otro.

Parecía contento del juego. Sonreía, sacó su varita mientras Ron tropezaba con la pared. Se acercó completamente, se puso de puntillas, elevó el rostro y le rozó suavemente los labios.

Ron se quedó paralizado unos instantes, sintió calor en sus mejillas. Mientras el rubio observaba su reacción.

–Te sonrojas. Eres como un niño inocente. Quizás sea una de tus pocas cualidades. 

Su voz era tan tierna. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que podría sonar así. Quería más, pero una pequeña parte de él todavía lo rechazaba, la parte con más voluntad. Intentó escabullirse, dio un paso lateral. Draco levantó su varita.

–_Inmovile corpus_

Estaba paralizado. De cuello para abajo los únicos músculos que se le movían eran el diafragma y el corazón (cada vez más rápido). Intentó hablar y no le salían las palabras. No porque no pudiese, sino porque no sabía que decir. Pero en el fondo deseaba que aquello ocurriese, su maldito comportamiento le estaba paralizando más que aquel hechizo. Se estaba negando a sí mismo, y por eso no era feliz. _'No te niegues'_ Draco volvió a acercarse a él y le susurró al oído.

–No te me vuelvas a escapar.

No podía y no quería, ahora no. Se había decidido, y pasase lo que pasase lo aceptaría.

Sus labios entraron en contacto. Suavemente, no había prisa. Poco a poco Ron se fue liberando de sus tabúes. Lentamente, el pelirrojo hacia abajo, el rubio hacia arriba. La altura no era un problema. Desinhibirse completamente. Pronto se comportó como si lo hubiese sabido toda la vida, como desde siempre supiese besarle, y que quería seguir haciéndolo, siempre. Su lengua se desligó del agarrotamiento, y empezó a moverse lentamente. Las dos se tocaron, primero asustadizas, luego amantes. Ni se dio cuenta de que el hechizo había perdido fuerza y ahora sus manos agarraban una suave capa de terciopelo, y luego apretaban una delgada espalda contra su cuerpo. El movimiento de los labios se encarnizó. Sin saber muy bien de dónde había salido, sintió como unos dedos fríos le acariciaban por debajo de la camisa. Unas yemas jugueteaban sobre sus pezones. Necesitaba respirar. Aire. Se dejó caer al suelo y quedó de rodillas. 

El rubio se sentó sobre sus piernas a horcajadas. Le miró a los ojos. Su mano derecha se mezcló con el cabello pelirrojo, ladeándole la cabeza. Con el dorso del índice izquierdo acarició su cuello. Luego eran unos labios los que succionaban suavemente. A veces acariciaba la punta e la lengua.

¿Cómo podía saber él que una de las zonas más sensibles de su cuerpo era la piel de su cuello? Pero lo sabía de algún modo. Y lo explotaba. Cerró los ojos. Todo el vello de su cuerpo estaba de punta. Estaba totalmente paralizado ante las sensaciones. Sus brazos, solamente caían a los lados de su cuerpo. No importaba nada. 

-Ah –gimió suavemente.

Unos dientes se le habían clavado justo debajo de la mandíbula. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna. Era tan soberbio el placer que temblaba y respiraba ligera y rápidamente. Como si tuviese en el cuerpo un veneno. El veneno de una serpiente. Se sintió caer y caer en un pozo sin fondo. Ningún miembro de su cuerpo se movía. Excepto uno, que parecía tener voluntad propia. Tal y como estaba sentado, el slytherin se dio cuenta de ello.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Aaah soy mala |-) jejejejeje

Lo dejo a la mitad, pero aviso que el siguiente ya está medio escrito ;)

La inspiración nace sola, ayer puse un capítulo y hoy otro, por lo que no tengo reviews a los que responder…

No importa ;) a este espero que haya (y si no seguro que al siguiente sí que hay) pq el siguiente sí será R al menos eso intentaré

Por cierto, decir que es mi primera escena slash (no me lo creo ;) ) espero críticas, decidme q tal está quedando *^^*

Y como siempre me paso con los puntos suspensivos… y los paréntesis (es que me encantan ;) y no sólo por los smieys)

Nios leemos 

Bkñs

Tiz


	9. 8En la sala de reunión de los inquisidor

Bien, ahora sí jejejeje

AVISO: este sí es R no quiero rebotes (lo que quiero son reviews jejejeje)

Es muy corto, para que la gente que se lo quiera saltar no se pierda nada. (O al menos no muy importante, pero que diablos, por favor leerlo :-| porfaaaa)

Es la primera vez que escribo una escena de este tipo, así que espero que haya quedado bien ;)

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Draco paró de mordisquearle por el cuello. Se besaron, furiosamente, cada uno quería comerse al otro. Era, en el fondo, una invitación a continuar. Pero era el rubio quién tenía el control.

-Ven, este sitio no es muy acogedor.

Había una habitación contigua. Era la sala de los inquisidores, ricamente decorada. Tenía sillones que rodeaban una chimenea en las que ardían unas pequeñas, pero potentes llamas, y una mesa con sillas. Frente a la chimenea, había una mullida alfombra sobre el suelo de piedra. La temperatura del cuarto era ideal, hasta quizás hacía un poco de calor, ¿o eran ellos los que sentían calor? Draco se quitó su capa y la dejó caer sobre la alfombra.

Después de que le soltase, Ron se sentía un poco inseguro. Pero como un aprendiz, dejó que le guiasen en el juego.  Draco le sentó sobre la capa y empezó a casi comérselo. Sacándole el suéter y la camisa. Los dedos fríos recorrían su cuerpo y cuando dejó de besarle vio la imagen del muchacho rubio como con un aura extraña. Aquella camisa medio desabotonada y la cara de predador ligeramente tapada por unos mechones descolocados. Entrecerró los ojos y dejó que él hiciese lo que quisiese, y que sus manos se moviesen solas. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba desabrochando un pantalón, no muy seguro el de quién.

Pero algo dentro de él le bloqueó un momento. En el fondo aún tenía miedo. No estaba muy seguro de que lo estaba haciendo. Se mordió el labio para evitar besarle cuando se le ofreció. _'No puedo hacer esto' Su amante debió darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Le miró intensamente, la palidez de su rostro estaba ligeramente rota por unas mejillas sonrosadas. Habló, intercalando susurros entre los dos oídos del muchacho que tenía debajo._

-¿qué te pasa? Mmm –pareció comprender- no te preocupes, no tienes que temer nada, esto no es ningún pecado, te lo aseguro. –una extraña sonrisa que debería haberle dado seguridad le asustó más- pero lo que sí lo es, es dejarme ahora frío, porque no te lo pienso permitir.

Unas manos le agarraron por los hombros, pegándole al suelo. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que Draco tenía tanta fuerza, siempre parecía pequeño y débil. Pero las apariencias engañan. Unos brazos delgados pero poderosos empujaban unas muñecas que le taladraban las clavículas. Le hacían daño, impidiéndole moverse. Le tenía cogido, y ahora era suyo.

Todo empezó a convertirse en un torbellino que hacía con él lo que quería. La única tela que sentía era la capa bajo él. Y una piel suave que rozaba la suya por cualquier parte. Ya ni veía, porque había cerrado los ojos. Labios sobre su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho y seguían bajando por su torso. Ya nada importaba, ni siquiera podía defenderse, al menos disfrutaría del momento. Sus propias manos actuaban solas, como poseídas por un ente que sabía lo que hacer. Y su boca besaba todo lo que se le acercaba. Unos dientes se le clavaban una y otra vez. Incluso pudo oler la sangre.

De repente y sin avisar lo sintió, dentro de él. Lanzó un grito, que pronto fue apagado por una mano. Apretó uno de los dedos entre sus labios. Cada vez que entraba soltaba un gemido sordo. Unas uñas se clavaban en su cadera. Sentía dolor. Pero también lloraba, un placer que nunca hubiese imaginado, que nunca se había planteado que pudiese sentir. Cada vez que entraba en él, lo hacía con más intensidad que la anterior. Aprovechaba para besarle donde podía.

Ahí estaban, el cielo, las estrellas, el infinito universo. Desde el telescopio de astronomía no se veían así. Ahora eran hermosas. Magníficas y fantásticas. Nebulosas gigantescas. Viejas estrellas que explosionaba, y nacían nuevas. Un agujero negro que todo se lo tragaba. Conjuntos de planetas que giraban rápidamente alrededor de brillantes soles. 

Y de repente nada.

Sintió sus pulmones respirando con fuerza. Cogiendo aire furiosamente. Las manos del rubio estaban ahora calientes, y sus brazos le rodearon. Ahora ya no era un niño, era un bebé. 

_'Y… ¿porqué negarlo?… ¡me gusta!'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hay una cosa que tengo que decir sobre este capítulo, y es que se escribió solo. Lo juro. Yo lo tenía pensado de otra manera, pero entre unas cosas y otras…

Lo de comparar el clímax con el espacio es una de las cosas que se crearon solas, y tras escribirlo descubrí muchísima simbología ;)

Bueno, como dije antes, es la primera vez que escribo algo así. Así que quiero comentarios, del tipo que sean. Críticas buenas o malas o un apoyo tipo está-bien-pero-puede-mejorar.

De todas maneras un aviso esto acaba de empezar jejejeje todavía queda historia (vaya si queda…)

¡¡¡Seguid leyéndome en el futuro!!!

Nios leemos

Bkñs

Tiz


	10. 09 Situaciones después de despertarse

Vaya, vaya *^^*

Capítulo 9, no me lo puedo creer q llegue tan lejos ;)

He recibido reviews animándome *^^* ¡¡gracias!!

Ron&Draco 4ever (o al menos durante este fic) :P

Por si alguien no lo recuerda entre comillas y cursiva son pensamientos ;)

Y son pensamientos de Ron, porque aunque aquí el protagonista sea Draco (ya leeréis) está contado en 3º persona, pero sólo conociendo los pensamientos de Ron. Sé que es raro, pero es otro punto de vista ;)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron se despertó. Pero no abrió los ojos. Se encontraba extraño, a la vez bien pero incómodo. Pronto empezó a procesar la información que le enviaban sus sentidos. Todavía era de noche, eso podía notarlo. No estaba sobre su cama, aquello no era blando. Pero sí era suave, muy suave. Nunca había sentido algo tan suave antes ¿o sí? Su mente no estaba todavía muy clara. Era una tela muy cálida, y estaba envuelto en ella como un rollito. Pero su subconsciente le decía que había algo más suave, aunque no pensaba muy bien aún. Otra cosa rara, estaba desnudo, completamente desnudo. Y pasaba algo en el aire, lo sintió. _'No estoy solo' Se sentía observado. De repente recordó, y aquello fue como una jarra de agua fría que lo despertó del todo._

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Se incorporó. Sus ojos todavía tenían algunas legañas, y tardó unos segundos en enfocar la escena y adaptarse a la luz. Lo primero que vio fue la chimenea, que aún tenía unas pequeñas llamitas. A lado de ella, mimetizado con la oscuridad estaba él. Las sombras no le dejaban ver su ropa, pero sus ojos brillaban, como dos lunas que reflejaban la luz del fuego. Le observaba, como un científico que estudia a un animal. La intensidad de su mirada le intimidó. Agarró fuertemente la capa que le cubría con una mano. Su existencia y su realidad le ayudaron a afianzar un poco de valor.

-Has despertado bello durmiente. –sonrió.

Era una sonrisa orgullosa, pero no de orgullo personal. Parecía contento de lo que había conseguido. Aunque tampoco era aquello. Volvía a tener un poco de ternura. 

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Ron. La temperatura no había bajado, pero tenía frío. El vello de su cuerpo se puso de punta. Estaba sentado, y la capa aún estaba enroscada en sus piernas, pero sólo hasta la cintura. Alzó las mantas con los brazos, para intentar taparse más. _'Debo parecer patético. Mierda'_ Al moverse, algo le escoció en la cadera. Allí estaban las marcas de unas uñas. La herida había cerrado, pero brillaba roja y seca. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, pero parte del dolor venía de haber estado durmiendo en el suelo. Intentó estirarse arqueándose hacia atrás, una vértebra le crujió.

Y él seguía observándole curioso. Viendo la evolución de sus movimientos, cada vez más despiertos, más lúcidos. Ron empezaba a estar realmente intimidado. Aquella mirada, le daba grima. Le hacía sentir un objeto de estudio más que una persona. Le devolvió la mirada, intentando mantener la poca dignidad que aún le quedaba. _'Necesito mi ropa' La buscó con la vista, debería de andar por ahí tirada. No estaba a la derecha, ni hacia la izquierda. Y la única luz era la de la chimenea, no le llegaba para ver toda la sala. __'Al menos los pantalones, o los calzoncillos. Por dios, algo'_

-He recogido tu ropa. Ahí esta. –le señalaba un punto detrás de su espalda.

Y ahí estaba. Cuidadosamente doblada sobre un sillón. Tragó saliva. A su parte orgullosa le dolía la 'ayuda'. Y a la demás lo único que le preocupaba era vestirse. Alargó un brazo, no quería destaparse. Pero era inevitable.  Tenía que vestirse, así que acabó por aceptar lo inevitable. Y se vistió siendo observado por unos ojos que no le quitaban la vista de encima.

Ató bien su capa. _'¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Simplemente me voy? ¿O tengo que despedirme?  ¿Cómo se supone que debería hacerlo?' Ahora estaba 'compuesto', se sentía algo más seguro. Mientras pensaba que hacer miraba hacia el suelo, como si se cerciorase de que no se olvidaba nada. Se agachó y recogió la capa, era una tela cara, y bonita. Era una pena. Al incorporarse saltó del susto, él estaba a su lado._

-Nunca hubiese imaginado que debajo de esos harapos hubiese algo así. –se rió de su propia broma- Esto. Tengo que pedirte un favor. No me conviene que esto se sepa, y estoy seguro de que a ti tampoco. ¿No te parece?

Claro que no les convenía. Pero aquello le hirió como un dardo envenenado.

-Deberías volver a tu dormitorio. Aún son las cuatro, podrás dormir un par de horas. 

Respiró un momento. Se puso de puntillas y le besó. Un beso tranquilo, de despedida. Que fue correspondido. Pudo sentir una mano fría sobre su mejilla, cariñosa. Luego volvió a posarse completamente sobre sus pies.

-Espero que mañana no faltes.

Metido en sus cavilaciones, Ron salió del cuarto. Sus pies se movían solos. En la otra habitación recogió su mochila y se dirigió silenciosamente hacia la sala común de Gryfindor. No se encontró a nadie. Subió a su dormitorio. Lentamente y como poseído, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se puso el pijama y se acostó. El sueño vino rápidamente.

**********

Bajaba las escaleras de los dormitorios cuando bostezó. Antinaturalmente se había despertado muy temprano. Apenas eran aún las seis y media.

-¡Ron! ¿Qué te ha pasado ahí? –era Hermione, siempre tan madrugadora.

-¿Él qué?

-Ahí en tu cuello, tienes… mordeduras.

-¿Qué?

-Espera… tengo un ungüento… ahora te lo traigo.

Ella se fue a buscarlo. Al poco bajó alguien. _'Mierda, ella no…'_

-Buenos días Ron. –una sonrisa, que pronto se cambió a sorpresa.

-Buenos días Parvati –dijo con desgana- Buenos días Lavender.

-Toma Ron, aquí tienes. –Hermione dejó sobre su mano un bote sin etiqueta.- ponte un poquito y extiéndelo bien.

-Buenos días Hermione.

-¡ah! Hola Parvati. –se giró y dirigió su mirada a Ron- Bueno, yo voy a desayunar, baja luego ¿vale? 

Parvati y Lavender vieron como Hermione se iba a través del cuadro. Luego observaron a Ron, no le gustaba como le estaban mirando.

-¿Tú tan temprano Ron? –sonrió Parvati- cuándo estábamos juntos solías quedarte hasta más tarde en la cama.

-Bueno, hoy es diferente. Las chicas soléis levantados más temprano ¿no?

-Sí…

_'Vaya conversación más estúpida'_ Pero la sonrisa de la chica era depredadora. _'Tengo que salir de este callejón sin salida'_

-Bueno, esto, tengo que volver arriba un momento. Si me perdonáis…

-Ah, si claro. Hasta luego. Nos vemos en el comedor. 

Le guiñó un ojo y se fueron. ¡Le guiñó un ojo! _'Esta vuelve a las andadas'_ Siempre ocurría así. Desde que había salido y roto con ella. Cada vez que veía que se juntaba demasiado cerca de alguna otra le 'enredaba' otra vez. Para luego dejarle de nuevo al poco tiempo. Era su forma de tenerle 'soltero'. Pero ¿para qué?, si no se aguantaban. Ron no entendía a las mujeres. Siempre se auto aseguraba de que ella no lo iba a conseguir, pero no había manera, le enredaba. No podía evitarlo, y ella le conocía muy bien para liarlo poco a poco sin que se diese cuenta. '_Serán artimañas femeninas' _Conseguía que fuese su perrito faldero.

_'Aunque ella no ha sido la única persona que lo ha conseguido' _Su respiración se paralizó un momento. ¿Volvería a ser otra vez lo mismo? ¿Puede que simplemente le hubiese seducido? Pero no podía ser cierto, realmente tenía que haber algo más para que a un chico le fuese tan fácil… Y luego estaba aquello, se sentía otra vez utilizado. Parvati había estado saliendo con otros chicos, siempre con otros, más mayores o más experimentados que él. Cómo si él fuese su 'entrenamiento' le había robado su integridad y su virginidad, sólo para ella aprender y no sentirse chica frente a otros chicos mayores. Entonces Malfoy tenía razón, en el fondo era un inocentón. Eso le dio rabia. _'Me niego a que se aprovechen de mí' ¿Qué era aquello un juego? ¿Es que él también quiere aprender? _'Diablos'__

_'Pero él sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. No dudó ni un momento. Ya sabía hacerlo' _Esto último no le gustó, intentó cambiar de pensamiento.

Subió al cuarto de baño a mirarse al espejo. _'Dios no puedo salir así. Tengo el cuello lleno…' _Y no sólo eran mordeduras. Pellizcos y chupones recorrían su piel escondiéndose bajo la camisa. Se la sacó y vio que lo que había debajo era poco mejor. Iba a dejar a Hermione sin su ungüento. Luego se pondría una camiseta de cuello alto debajo de la camisa. Poco más podía hacer. A pesar de todo, el mordisco debajo de la mandíbula era totalmente visible. _'Mierda. Que vergüenza…'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hum, ahora empieza una parte diferente de la historia que será rara, muy rara. Por una parte cómica, pero por otra una tragedia. Aunque para el verdadero tragedión aún falta :P

Espero que os esté gustando la tónica de la historia *^^* y la historia en general.

Este capítulo es más largo que los otros, la verdad es que van aumentando poco a poco :) Y también más consistente.

Es un poco raro, lo sé. Pero la primera mitad la quería escribir desde casi el principio, además la escribí ayer a las 3 de la madrugada así que puede que saliese algo demasiado 'nocturna' jajaja En cambio la otra mitad la acabo de terminar hace diez minutos. A las doce de la noche :P no es tan tarde, mañana (u hoy jajajaa) es domingo.

Respuesta a reviews:

**Snuvelly: ¡¡¡gracias!!! Me gusta ver que tengo nuevos lectores *^^* Espero que sigas leyendo mi fic en el futuro.**

**sherezade1: Y tb me encanta ver que lo seguís leyendo :) Aunque tengo pocos reviews con tener algunos y saber que al menos hay alguien que te lee ya te sube mucho la moral *^^* La verdad es que creo que tengo pocos reviews porque es una historia rara. Pareja rara, y claro a la gente le suena raro :P Hay pocos fics de este tema, pero al menos los hay, sino que triste ¿no? :(**

**Laia: Otra nueva lectora. Tb espero que sigas :) muchas gracias**

Y en general ¡¡muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo!! Es la energía de los fic-escritores: que como no nos pagan, los ánimos son nuestro alimento :P y quizás por ilusión quedan mejor que si lo hiciesen.

¡¡¡¡¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS!!!!!

Nios leemos

Bkñs

Tiz 


	11. 10 Comienzan los rumores

Hoola **^^** veo que está gustando, eso me alegra.

Últimamente me ha dado por escuchar El Canto del Loco, y con una canción de su último disco se me ha ocurrido un capítulo songfic (bueno varios) pero lo pondré más adelante ;)

Tengo que dar un aviso que puede que os decepcione (pero yo no tengo la culpa, lo ziento) he empezado el curso, y este año va a ser muuuy estresante. Es el último curso de lo que estoy estudiando, y tengo que estudiar muchísimo pq al final tengo que tener todas las asignaturas aprobadas si quiero empezar las prácticas en marzo. Además tengo dos asignaturas del año pasado… (espero poder empezar la prácticas en este curso…) Además está el Proyecto de fin de carrera (dios mío, cada vez q pienso en el maldito proyecto me dan temblores…) Y bueno, como es el último curso, y además sólo son 2 trimestres pues los profes, muy majos ellos, nos matan a trabajos. (y yo que quería hacer unos cursillos en una academia… para aprender a usar unos programas… pero lo veo crudo) Además, para rematar la faena, tengo un magnífico horario y no llego a casa hasta las 9, y sólo tengo libres los viernes por la tarde… (esto es deprimente)

Como podéis ver, si pongo un capítulo por semana, hasta os podéis sentir afortunados (o yo afortunada, porque me encanta escribir…… buaaaa) La vida es injusta…. En fin…

Por cierto, vuelvo al tema del principio, se me está ocurriendo hacer un songfic de humor basado en la canción Stereosexual de Mecano. Pero no sé si hacerlo con Harry o con Ron. La verdad es que pegarle, le pega más a Ron, pero ya lo estoy quemando bastante aki jajaja. De la canción os digo que escucharla fijándoos en la letra para echaros unas risas (sobre todo en los coros). Ana Torroja es una de mis cantantes fav *^^* de toda la vida (de Mecano me encantan, Hijo de la luna (snif) Cruz de navajas (otra triste) Mujer contra mujer, Maquillaje, bueno, hay un montón jajaja) La canción trata de un chico que se despierta y descubre que está acostado durmiendo con otro chico, y se  monta él solo la película. Cosas como, ¿me aceptarán ahora? o ¿y qué le digo a mi novia? Es graciosísimo, y al final resulta que es una chica con el pelo rapado jajajaja (el videoclip es graciosísimo, se ve al tío intentando maquillarse con pintura al óleo jajaja) Pero lo mejor son los coros, voz de chico… jajaja. Bueno, espero consejos ;)

Bueno, al grano jajaja, que me enrollo como una persiana ;)

Lo de siempre, entre comillas y cursiva es pensamiento ¡¡¡disfrutadlo!!!

-------------------------

En el desayuno Ron pudo sentir como le miraban. Pero intuyó que era por el soberano mordisco que le había sido imposible tapar con el cuello alto. Todos se giraban al pasar, sus ojos se clavaban en él…_'¿Pero es que no tienen otra cosa que hacer?'_ Ron se encogió como si le estuviesen castigando, en un intento de parecer un poco más 'pequeño', pero su casi metro noventa no le ayudaba. Por una vez quería ser bajito. Por fin consiguió llegar hasta donde estaba Hermione, había sido un largo camino, aunque en realidad sólo fueran quince metros.

Ella le miró con una mezcla de esa cara comprensiva que habituaba a utilizar sólo con él, y un poco de reprimenda. Ron se encogió de hombros y empezó a comer intentando olvidarse de que la mitad del colegio le rodeaba. A mitad del desayuno levantó la vista hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Allí estaba Draco, actuando como si nada. Hablando con sus amigos. Ron suspiró._ 'Espero que no haya sido para nada.'_  En ese momento Malfoy desvió la mirada y los ojos de los dos chicos se cruzaron a distancia durante un par de segundos. Lo que Ron vio le dejó descolocado. Su expresión era parecida a la que ponía siempre, pero era diferente, había un matiz diferente, pero no llegó a comprender su significado._'Más te vale que no estés jugando conmigo'_ Enseguida cambió a sorna absoluta. Nadie pareció darse cuenta, gracias a Dios tenían cosas más interesantes que fijarse en él todo el rato. Excepto quizás Hermione.

-Espero que el ungüento te haya venido bien.

La verdad, ya no le dolía, al menos dónde se lo había puesto.

-Bastante bien. ¿Qué es?

-Bueno, es una especie de poción que encontré en uno de los libros de la sección prohibida.

-Chica, tú tienes salida para todo.

-Por supuesto –sonrió- ¿quién te crees que soy? –hizo un gesto altanero con los hombros.

La risa que les dio a los dos desgajó el ambiente y Ron por fin se sintió un poco libre de presión. Pasado un buen rato Harry llegó muy estresado a la mesa. Se había vuelto a quedar dormido, y le molestó que Ron no le hubiese despertado.

-Si lo hice, pero era tan temprano que te volviste a quedar dormido.

-¿Tú madrugando? ¡Vaya! Ha tenido que pasar un terremoto.

-Tal vez…

El gesto de Harry era interrogativo. Pero debió preferir olvidarse de intentar saber que había hecho su amigo, porque recordó que sólo faltaba media hora para las clases. Hermione se marchó y dejó a los dos amigos que terminasen.

-Nos vemos luego chicos. –se despidió agitando la mano y cargó su enorme mochila.- no pienso llegar tarde.

A los veinte minutos salieron del comedor, casi vacío.

-La primera clase ¿McGonagall? ¿no?

-Sí. –Ron torció los labios.

-Vamos a tener que correr.

-Pues entonces corre tú, me temo que yo no puedo.

Y era cierto, ya le dolía caminar. Pensar en correr era una locura. Su cuerpo era una mezcla de diferentes dolores por todas partes, pero, especialmente en una parte.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes agujetas? –Harry se rió.

-No exactamente, ya me las arreglaré. Mejor perder diez puntos que veinte…

Pero su amigo se había parado su rostro mostraba incredulidad.

-¿Entonces es cierto?

-¿El qué?

-Lo que dicen por ahí… bueno… que esta noche tú y… ejem…

Pareció sonrojarse. _'Dios Harry, si tú eres el lanzado, al menos en estos temas' En lo que se refería a actuar, sí Harry era más lanzado. Pero a hablar de ellos, siempre se cortaba, en eso Ron era el que no se cortaba un pelo._

-¡Diablos Harry! ¡Termina!

-Bueno, tú y una chica,… ayer por la noche –cogió aire- una chica un poco 'salvaje'…

Ron no pudo evitar reírse,  entre el puritanismo de las palabras de Harry y la expresión que había utilizado era muy cómico. _'Salvaje, sí. Una buena comparación…' Aquello había sonado en su mente como la voz de una tercera persona. Ron se quedó paralizado. __'¿¡Qué!? Yo he pensado eso ¿verdad?'_

-¡No te rías de mí! –Harry no parecía haberse dado cuenta del cambio de expresión de Ron.- Bueno, me voy entonces. Intenta llegar pronto.

-Sí…

Se fue corriendo, dejando a su amigo sorprendido y asustado. Miró al alrededor. No había nadie, todo estaba silencioso. _'Estoy solo.' _Algo dentro de él le decía que lo había pensado, que lo había imaginado. Pero un sexto sentido le decía que venía de fuera. 

**************

El resto del día su mente había estado dividida en tres. 'La voz', como decidió llamarlo, la gente, y Draco. Por supuesto Draco. No había vuelto a verlo. Ni siquiera en los pasillos. Empezaba a preocuparle ese pensamiento que había nacido por la mañana. Le molestaba pensar que no hubiese tenido importancia para él. Y por alguna razón le molestaba. Un pequeño gusano, como una carga eléctrica, le recorría los intestinos cada vez que pensaba en ello. No quería que todo fuese un juego. Pero la verdad es que su cabezonería se negaba a admitir algo que un par de neuronas empezaban a calibrar. 

Después de comer entró en uno de los cuartos de baño y comprobó, agradecido, que el ungüento de Hermione había hecho su trabajo. No quedaba ni resto de heridas. Ahora los chupones todavía le quedaban unas cuantas horas. Observó su piel en el espejo, y la acarició. Ahora era más suave. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuándo alguien entró en el baño. Era Dean Tomas que lo miró gracioso.

-Joder Ron, estás poblado.

-Por que no me vistes antes. –hizo un gesto con las cejas.

-Me pregunto cómo te hiciste eso –le guiñó un ojo.

-Como medio Hogwarts…

-¿Medio? Yo diría que Hogwarts entero.

-¿Incluso Slytherin? 

Hizo la pregunta sin darse cuenta, desearía haberse callado, podría desvelarse. Pero Dean no pareció darse cuenta, porque sonrió divertido.

-¿Bromeas? Slytherin a la cabeza. Tendrías que haber visto a Malfoy, parecía enfadado por los comentarios.

A Ron se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca, y deseó que Dean tampoco hubiese notado aquello.

-A… ¿a qué te refieres?

-Bueno, creo que está celoso. –se rió

-¿En serio? –intentó parecer contento por ello.

-Sí, ¿en qué planta vives Ron? Todo el mundo sabe que Malfoy quiere ser el centro de atención, sobre todo en esos temas.

-Debe creerse algún tipo de máquina sexual. –dijo irónico.

Dean se rió por el comentario. La conversación se estaba tornando muy peligrosa, pero le estaba dando información útil.

-Bueno, pero te diré que tú no andas lejos.

-¿En serio? ¿Eso pensáis de mí?

-Por supuesto. Te ligas a la chica más guapa de todo Hogwarts, y varias veces. 

-Yo más diría que fue al revés.

-¿Importa eso? Vaya ¡y ahora esto! No que extraña que Malfoy esté enfadado…

-Claro… -Ron no parecía muy seguro de que tono de voz usar.

-Ahora la pregunta es ¿quién? ¿Eh? Vamos, tienes que soltarlo.

-Prefiero esperar, gracias.

-¿Te gusta mantenernos en vilo? –soltó una sonrisa de camaradería masculina- Creo que es peor, si te contase los rumores más raros que corren por ahí…

-¿A sí? –el corazón de Ron se paralizó un segundo.

-Sí, dicen que no quieres contarlo porque es una chica muy fea. –dijo en tono de confesión.

-Ya veo… -algo dentro de él suspiró de alivio.

-Vamos, dime al menos ¿es una chica muy fea?

Ron se atragantó por la pregunta. Pero al menos no era difícil de responder sin mentir.

-No, no es una chica muy fea.

-Si ya lo digo yo, por mucho que diga Malfoy, tú te sales. Seguro que tiene familia de mucha pasta ¿a que sí?

-Eeeh. Hay mucha gente con unos padres así en Hogwarts…

Empezaba a preocuparle el rumbo de la conversación

-Todos hijos únicos ¿verdad?

-Sí, claro, claro. Esto, deberíamos irnos a clase.

-Faltan veinte minutos…

-Pero tengo que ponerme esto que me dio Hermione antes de ir.

Dean alzó una ceja.

-Bueno. Tienes razón. Tampoco es que me haga gracia ver como un chico se unta crema por el cuerpo.

Se rió de su propia broma y se marchó.

Aquello era de lo más estresante. Los chicos llegan a decir verdaderas chorradas homofóbicas sin darse cuenta. Y Ron pensó que él las había dicho también alguna vez. Era extraño verse en el otro lado del espejo. Todo el mundo sabía que esas cosas pasaban, que incluso algunos chicos de Hogwarts andaban juntos era sabido. Pero los demás chicos, aunque no los daban de lado, si los apartaban de aquellos comentarios, y sobre todo en las duchas. Eran como un mundo a parte, eran hombre, pero no eran hombres. Y ahora… Ron se dio cuenta de que aquel pensamiento era realmente estúpido. Él era un hombre, eso lo tenía claro, pero… Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Todavía no estaba preparado para admitir lo que sentía. Una cosa sí tenía clara. _'No pienso dejar que se aprovechen de mí y luego me dejen tirado' Aquella tarde también tenía que ir. Le echaría huevos al asunto. Al menos algo de su hombría le quedaba._

Cerró sus ojos e inconscientemente recordó la noche anterior. Recordó el tacto de su piel. Sin darse cuenta se estaba acariciando. Recordaba sus ojos grises que le miraban intensamente. Y sus labios sobre su cuerpo. Su tacto, su peso, su presión…

_'Mierda…'_

-Joder…. Y ahora como arreglo yo esto para ir a clase…-mustió mientras miraba hacia su pantalón, algo demasiado abultado le delataba.

--------------------------

Vale, estoy machacando al chaval jajaja

Creo que este capítulo pincha un poco, pero es un paso necesario para el futuro (es algo que tiene que pasar, como dijo JK sobre cierta muerte… ) Eso me recuerda que aquí habrá dos muertes importantes… y puede que no os haga gracia, pero joer, ¡¡es necesario!! (ahora entiendo a JK…)

Estoy tratando un tema muy real, por cierto. He leído muchos fics, en los que crean un mundo mágico muy liberal. Pero yo lo he planteado bastante parecido al muggle en lo que a sentimientos se refiere. Sigue siendo bastante liberal, pero ese estúpido comportamiento adolescente lo he mantenido, porque quiero que Ron aprenda a luchar contra sus fantasmas *^^* No me diréis que todo (o casi todo) chico de 16-17 años piensan así (porque creeré que vivís en otro planeta) Y luego claro, es a esa edad cuando comienzan a descubrir su verdadera orientación, y muchos se pegan la leche de su vida, y otros incluso lo pasan muy mal por la no-aceptación de los que creían sus amigos. Y me parece muy triste (¡¡malditos homófonos!! Yo lo q menos soporto en la vida es la intolerancia, lo siento pero me pone mala, y la segunda es los comportamientos idiotas adolescentes sin sentido… lo sé tengo muchas manías tontas :P )

Aparte de eso, os diré que estoy intentando ponerlo algo gracioso ahora, porque luego se pondrá triste (y después simplemente surrealista jajaja) y que la historia evolucionará y haré que Ron madure un poco (ya era hora, a los 16 años, mira que tarda el chaval  jajaja) y según madure Ron la historia se hará un poco seria ¡¡¡lo siento!!!

Por eso quiero utilizar ahora la inocencia y simpleza de Ron para darle un poco de toque cómico a la historia ;)

(Dios, es casi más largo los comentarios que el fic… cuando me enrollo soy una persiana… lo sieeento….)

¡¡¡¡Respuestas a reviews!!!!

Primero muchísimas gracias, la primera vez que tengo tantos, y he superado la barrera de los 10 reviews ¡¡tengo 12 reviews!! *feliz*

**snuvelly****: respuesta difícil a pregunta difícil. Es q si te la respondo te revelo parte del fic. Te diré que es algo que se responderá con la historia. Pero decir que Draco tiene muucho por hacer todavía… y no sólo en su relación con Ron… Lo siento si hay gente que tiene buena idea sobre Parvati, pero decir que con ella me pasó lo mismo que con Cho… no sé, mi sexto sentido no me dice nada bueno de ella, no es mala chica, pero es de esas que hace daño sin darse cuenta, porque es inconsciente de que sus actos dañan a los otros, no lo hacen por mal pero… (créeme conozco a gente así, tengo un amigo al que hay que vigilar, porque es un poco (bastante) egoísta, y a veces dice cosas que hacen daño y ni se da cuenta) No sé si me entiendes, es una chica 'guay' por decirlo de algún modo, quizás algo frívola, pero no mala chica. Con un poco de suerte, la vida le dará un par de patadas y verá la realidad (aunque en general este tipo de gente suele estar sobre protegida por una masa de incondicionales y nunca maduran, es una pena, en el fondo no son mala gente) Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capi *^^***

**Haruko_Oponchi****! :   Sí, ¿verdad? T.T pero en fin… al menos hay algunos. Y eso a mí me llega. Sé que otros tienen en torno a los 100 cuando tienen tanto capítulo como yo, pero también es cierto que actualizan de pascuas a ramos, y claro, así cualquiera…  Yo hace apenas un mes que he comenzado y mira 10 capítulos :) ¡parejas raras a mí! Jaja, sí pues te diré que el típico Sirius/Remus no me atrae (no sé porque, será que tengo idealizado a Sirius de machito, y claro… no me pega) sólo he leído un fic de esa pareja que me haya gustado (curiosamente el primer fic slash que leí, játe tú…) tienen que ser MUY lindos para que me gusten. Ron inocente, sí pero quiero que despierte pronto. En otro de mis fics tb le voy a dar unas cuantas tortas para que despierte (pobre hombre jajaja) Draco es Draco, todos ya le conocemos :P**

**sherezade1: mmm ¡¡gracias!! Sí, esta historia se escribe sola, pero yo soy el árbitro. Y tb el entrenador, así que controlo las jugadas :P (ya hablo como mi padre, comparando la vida con el fútbol… jajaja aún va a tener razón… hasta que pita el árbitro no termina el partido ;) y todo puede pasar jejeje ) Bueno, lo de Trelawey, ella dijo que tuviese cuidado con cierto pelirrojo, pero por ahora sólo ha conseguido cosas buenas de él (pero no su gemela, jajaja, pobre Padma, la verdad es que a mí me acompaña al baile un chico y me hace lo que Ron y le hago lo mismo…) Ya continúo ;)**

**Laia****: aarg que bien!!!! Te gusta más *^^* eso es un halago muy grande, gracias, eso significa q mejoro *^^*  bueno, por ahora espero, pq este capi es un poco plastón, espera al siguiente ;) ¡¡muchas gracias!!**

**malaki****: me alegra que te haya gustado *muy feliz* Ron tierno, sí, es posible :) Draco depredador mmmm (sin comentarios jajajaja :)~ y lindísimo ;) Muchas gracias por tus halagos, con lectores como tú poco más se necesita :D ¡¡¡muchísimas gracias!!!**

Bueno, espero que me sigáis leyendo en adelante.

Nios leemos

Bkñs

Tiz


	12. 11 Insoportable

Hello *^^* he aquí el songchapter. No está muy allá… lo ziento T.T pero nunca había hecho nada parecido, os pongo la letra completa y en orden al final ;) Porque la he desordenado un poco.

En cursiva la letra de la canción y lo de siempre, entre comillas y cursiva pensamientos de Ron.

¡¡Disfrutadlo!!

--------------------------------

El miedo ante la posibilidad de que Draco le hubiese usado carcomía la mente de Ron. Todo lo que había creído o pensado hasta ahora se desmoronaba. Era una sensación extraña, y le agobiaba, pero no podía librarse de ella. La verdad es que no le ayudaba mucho sentir que la gente le mirase sin que él viese que lo hacían. Cuando se giraba todos estaban con la vista hacia otra parte, pero podía sentir sus ojos. Era estresante. Pero por suerte, o por mala suerte, las clases terminaron. Pasó la cena y llegó la hora. La hora del 'castigo'. Para entonces la presión había hecho mella en su humor, y éste no era muy bueno exactamente.

Antes de bajar a las mazmorras, subió a su habitación y dejó la mochila y se quitó la camiseta de cuello alto, que le daba calor. En su estado de ánimo no tuvo el más mínimo cuidado por nada, y salió del cuarto, con la camisa medio desabotonada y arrugada, el pelo tan descolocado como el de Harry. Al menos ya no se le notaba nada en el cuello.

En la sala común había alguien que no hará mucho por mejorar su humor. Parvati le miraba con una sonrisa pícara. Se separó de Lavender y se aproximó a Ron. _'¿Qué querrá esta ahora?'_  A cada paso se meneaba como una bailarina. Ron no podía negar que era hermosa y tremendamente atractiva, incluso muy sexy (la chica más linda de Hogwarts se decía). Pero su mente no estaba ahora como para pensar en eso. Por alguna razón ya no le importaba lo bonita que podía llegar a ser cuando se le enrojecían las mejillas de placer. No, no importaba. Incluso sintió un escalofrío al recordar el contacto con ella.

------

_Y ya no hay nada que me sirva, en tu interior_

_Y es que yo por ti no doy ni un duro, amor_

-----

-¡Ron! Espera. –exclamó.

-¿Si? –intentó parecer indiferente.

-¿Vas a alguna parte?

-Claro, a vérmelas con Malfoy. –refunfuñó.

-¿No irás a pegarle? –dijo fingiendo preocupación.

-Pues mira, no sería mala idea.

-------

_Ya lo sé_

_lo que eres corazón,_

_Mírate y ves_

_que eres lo peor_

-------

Se rió, con una risa floja y suave. También fingida, por supuesto. Pero ella sabía que le daba un bonito aspecto a su cara. Todos sus gestos habían sido ensayados para tenerlos listos para cualquier ocasión, y parecer hermosa al hacerlos. Ron ya se los conocía de memoria. _'Ahora me golpeará lentamente con la mano y luego me mirará fijamente a los ojos…' _Y lo hizo. Normalmente habría caído en ese momento. Y ella tendría aseguradas un par de semanas hasta que se cansase de él y se buscase a otro. Lo curioso es que nunca repetía con los otros, sólo con Ron. _'Soy su aperitivo entre horas'_ Como no recibió respuesta por parte de Ron decidió seguir atacando.

-¿Sabes que estás muy sexy así despeinado? Nunca te ponías así.

-En serio, –elevó una ceja- gracias. 

-------__

_Aunque digas no se te ha hecho tarde_

_Sabes que eres un poquito insoportable_

_Mirarás siempre hacia atrás arrepentida _

_Sabes que yo he dado todo, todo en balde_

-------

El tono de Ron sonó casual, demasiado casual para el gusto de la chica. Contrajo ligeramente las cejas intentando disimular un enfado. No parecía preparada para aquella reacción. Así que se quedó callada un par de segundos evaluando la situación. Ron empezaba a desesperarse. Buscó un salvador. Siempre aparecía alguien, Harry o Hermione que le pedían algo, y así se libraba de conversaciones difíciles. Pero no había nadie.

-Oye Ron

-¿Sí?

-Esto… –_'¿es qué ya no se te ocurre nada más?'- Verás… ¿es cierto qué estás con alguien?_

-¡Ah! Eso. ¿Importa eso?

No pareció hacerle mucha gracia. Pero su reacción sí se la hizo a Ron. Por primera vez en todo el día sonrió de verdadera gracia. Las risas por la mañana con Harry no tenían nada que ver con lo que sentía ahora. _'Está desesperada, lo siento chica'_Sonaba macabro, pero a fin de cuentas era un poco venganza.

------

_Ya veré_

_si vuelvo a verte o no,_

_Tú podrás creer_

_Que voy de duro, y no_

------

-Bueno. Me tengo que ir. 

-¿A dónde?

-El castigo ¿recuerdas? 

-¿El que Malfoy soltó en medio de pociones?

_'Aaah, me has tocado la fibra sensible'_ El humor de Ron se neutralizó. Estaba en un punto muerto. Cualquier cosa podría decantarlo hacia cualquier lado.

-Bueno, pues eso, me voy.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dirigió hacia el cuadro. Antes de salir se giró y la vio, no parecía muy contenta. Su rostro marcaba recuerdo. Parecía decepcionada, estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que ya no era lo mismo.

------

_Aunque digas no se te ha hecho tarde [ya se te ha hecho tarde]_

_Sabes que eres un poquito insoportable [tan insoportable]_

_Mirarás siempre hacia atrás arrepentida [tan arrepentida]_

_Sabes que yo he dado todo, todo en balde [en balde]_

-------

Salió de la sala común y se dirigió hacia las mazmorras. Había algo que tenía que aclarar, y no era con la chica exactamente. Sus pasos firmes y su mirada decidida se clavaron en la puerta del cuarto de los inquisidores. Algo estaba raro, había voces dentro. Golpeó la puerta un par de veces. 

-Pasa Weasley. –era Pansy.

_'Esto no pinta bonito…'_ Ron tragó saliva y empujó la puerta.

------------------------------------------------------------

*^^* bueno, no está muy allá, pero de la práctica se aprende :)

Esta es la canción:

**Insoportable **

Letra: Dani Martín

Música: David Otero/ Chema Ruíz

Grupo: El canto del loco.

Disco: Estados de ánimo

Ya lo sé

lo que eres corazón,

Mírate y ves

que eres lo peor

(PreEstribillo)

Y ya no hay nada que me sirva, en tu interior

Y es que yo por ti no doy ni un duro, amor

(Estribillo)

Aunque digas no se te ha hecho tarde [ya se te ha hecho tarde]

Sabes que eres un poquito insoportable [tan insoportable]

Mirarás siempre hacia atrás arrepentida [tan arrepentida]

Sabes que yo he dado todo, todo en balde [en balde]

Ya veré

si vuelvo a verte o no,

Tú podrás creer

Que voy de duro, y no

--PreEstribillo--

--Estribillo--

(Estribillo2, sin coros)

Aunque digas no se te ha hecho tarde

Sabes que eres un poquito insoportable

Mirarás siempre hacia atrás arrepentida [tan arrepentida]

Sabes que yo he dado todo, todo en balde

--Estribillo--

Ed. Warner Chappell Music Spain, S.A.

Si tenéis la oportunidad de escucharla, yo os lo recomiendo *^^*

De esta canción no hay single, las canciones de los grupos que me gustan suelen ser cantautores (como este *^^*) en realidad pasa sin que me de cuenta, los escucho me gusta y TODOS son cantautores (mola) Pues de estos grupos comerciales, pero cantautores, que tiene su mérito, me suelen gustar más las canciones que no sacan single, quizás porque son menos comerciales. Pero este disco es recién salido (sólo han salido dos singles, normalmente es así, pero este es como La oreja de Van Gogh que sacan tropecientos singles de cada disco…), así que bien puede salir… da igual *^^* he aki mis gustos musicales :) 

La verdad es que del pop español actual me gusta más bien poco, El canto del loco (me gusta el toquecillo pop-rock), La oreja de Van Gogh (pá mí los nuevos Mecano) y… creo que para de contar. Bueno, le tengo cariño a Toni Santos, aunque es de operación triunfo… , porque yo soy medio canaria, y os diré que allí casi todo el mundo le tiene cariño, las navidades pasadas me lo acabaron colocando. (tiene pinta de buen chico) (pero con Valerón me ocurre lo mismo, y eso que es fútbol que no me atrae, pero es tan majo, que le coges cariño, es que mira que tiene que pasar tiempo para que le pongan una tarjeta amarilla…) 

Me gusta más el rock estadounidense. Y el pop inglés ^^U (donde estén The Beatles…)Pero me quedo siempre con la música más antigua, de los 60-70 y la de España de los 80-principios de los 90 (para mí la mejor época de la música española) Me encanta Mecano *^^* es superior a mí… aunque últimamente casi no lo escucho (hum…) cuando era chiquitita mi madre me ponía música de cuando era ella joven, total, que me conozco la letra de un montón de canciones españolas de los 60 y ni siquiera sé quién es el cantante ^^U Pero en lo que tengo una verdadera incultura musical es en los años medios de los 90, es que todavía no había entrado en la adolescencia en la que escoges tu propia música, ya mis padres les dio esa época por recordar épocas pasadas. Siempre marcaré el comienzo de mi encuentro con la desaparición de Take That (espero haberlo escrito bien) no me gustó, pero coincide la época cuando descubrí la música (empecé con lo típico Backstreet Boys y las Spice Girls… U¬¬ ¡¡tenía 13 años!! Y una edad mental nula… hay que ver lo que se cambia en tan poco tiempo…)

Ya está, he vuelto ha hacerlo, ha contar mi vida… lo siento, lo hago sin querer, cuando me doy cuenta tengo ya 20 líneas…

Repondo los reviews *^^*

**snuvelly****: ya era hora… jajaja los celos de Draco y la indecisión de Ron pueden ser destructivas… ya verás, ya verás**

**Laia****: ¡¡muchas gracias!! ¿no es plasta? ****^^**** ooooh con lectores como vosotras ¿Quién necesita 100 reviews?**

**sherezade1: Enganche, enganche :) se van a enfrentar entre ellos, entre ellos y los demás, contra los demás, y además Draco con su propia guerra interna (y externa…) Se quieren pero piensan diferente, y eso quiero usarlo (y por eso va a aparecer Voldie, pero muuucho más adelante) ¡¡ya lo he visto!! ¡¡¡¡estoy en los favoritos de alguien!!!! **^^** ¡¡q ilu!! Hahaha**

Bueno, espero que os esté gustando :)

Nios leemos

Bkñs

Tiz


	13. 12 Cambios de actitud

*^^* En serio, me voy a poner a llorar. Con estos reviews ¿Quién quiere tener cien? :) Mejor calidad que cantidad 

¿Os habéis dado cuenta que hay más Hermione/Sirius que Draco/Ron?

Para parejas raras…

-----------------------------------------------

Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy estaban en la sala de inquisidores. Ron tragó saliva, se esperaba de todo menos esto. Pansy le señaló que se sentase, su mirada slytehrin le delataba. Por su parte la cara de Draco era totalmente neutral.

–Weasley ¿Qué nos cuentas? –dijo ella– hoy se ha hablado mucho de ti.

Ron gruñó. Intentó parecer desafiante.

–Míralo. Es como un animal. Hay chicas que son así, ¿sabes? Les gustan los chicos así para pasar un rato. Pero no creas que siente algo hacia ti.

Se rió. Le divertían sus comentarios. _'Ella no sabe nada.' Es curioso lo que decía, se parecía bastante a su miedo actual. Los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron. Controlaba la escena a distancia. _'¿Pero qué hace?'__

–¡Ehy! No me ignores.

La mano de Pansy se movió rápido. Le dio una colleja. Aquello era demasiado. No pensaba seguir soportando aquella situación denigrante. _'Ya estoy arto, yo me largo. Que te den Malfoy' _

–Parkinson, espera.

–¿Qué? –el gesto de la chica era de sorpresa extraña– Draco ¿qué pasa?

–Voy a hablar con él.

–De acuerdo.

–Cuando me refiero con él, es sólo con él.

La chica no parecía comprenderle.

–Que te vayas Parkinson.

–Ah. Pero no le dejes salir tan temprano como ayer. –sonrió– no queremos que haga 'cositas' por ahí.

–No te preocupes, no saldrá tan _temprano. –dijo mordazmente– te lo prometo._

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa coqueta y salió. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Draco la selló con un hechizo.

–Patética ¿verdad?

–¿qué? –Ron quedó desprevenido por la pregunta.

–Ella, como la mayoría aquí en Hogwarts. –movió la mano como quitándole importancia– se empeñó en quedarse. Pero es muy fácil deshacerse de ella.

–Estarás contento de tu control sobre las personas.

–Para serte sincero, sí. –sonrisa de orgullo, un precioso gesto con los labios.

–Es eso… control… –murmuró Ron

–¿qué has dicho?

–Tengo que hacerte una pregunta ¿hay algo o alguien que te importe?

Draco sacó de su cara todo gesto de superioridad y alegría por ello. Se acercó a la cara del pelirrojo y le preguntó.

–¿Tú que crees?

–Lo suponía. –dijo Ron, como si eso respondiese todo.

–¿lo suponías? ¿Sólo lo suponías? 

Ahora estaba enfadado. Otra vez, iban a discutir. Pero Ron no desaprovechó la oportunidad. Pansy le había calentado, y enfriar su temperamento no era fácil.

–Claroo… el gran Draco Malfoy controla a todo el mundo. ¡Esa es su única _diversión_! –marcó con fuerza la última palabra.

–No tienes ni idea de lo que me divierte Weasley. Ni la más mínima.

–Estuve ciego si pensé que… –Ron se quedó callado ¿Qué iba a decir? Ni él mismo estaba seguro.

Unos instantes de silencio recorrieron la estancia. Ron no sabía que decir, y Draco estaba serio, esperando.

–¿qué? ¿qué fue lo que pensaste?

–Nada que merezca la pena.

–Ibas a hablar, venga, te escucho.

–¡Ya te he dicho que no importa!

Draco entrecerró los ojos, no parecía gustarle la situación. Se acercó a Ron y le agarró por la camisa, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

–Dilo, lo que tengas que decir. Sea lo que sea. 

Ron sintió que se enrojecía por la cercanía de sus ojos. Podía sentir su respiración. Inspiraba el mismo aire que él expiraba. El dióxido de carbono nubló su mente, y dejó libres sus instintos primarios._'¿Abrazarle y besarle o librarme de él?... no pienso dejárselo tan fácil' De un brusco empujón se libró de él y lo tiró al suelo._

Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. Pero aún estaba cerrada por el hechizo.

–¡Déjame salir!

Draco se sentó sobre el suelo y lo miró con desgana.

–Le prometí a Parkinson que no te dejaría ir temprano. –su voz sonaba vengativa.

La frustración recorrió todo el cuerpo de Ron. No sabía que hacer. Tenía ganas de pegarle, pero no quería hacerlo. Lanzó una silla de una patada contra la pared.

–Weasley, estate quieto –sonaba tan calmado, que ponía más nervioso aún a Ron.

Las palabras no entraban en su mente. La ira lo controlaba. Como siguiese así, acabaría con todo el mobiliario de la habitación. Con una serie de encantamientos, Draco le dejó paralizado sobre una silla.

–Estarás así un rato, suficiente para relajarte ¿de acuerdo? –otra vez, demasiado sereno para Ron.– Voy ha irme, lárgate si quieres luego.

Se acercó a Ron.

–Sigues comportándote como un niño pequeño, es una pena. –y se fue.

Cuando Ron consiguió calmarse se dio cuenta de una cosa. _'Parecía decepcionado' ¿qué era lo que le había hecho sentirse así? ¿Acaso esperaba otra reacción? Recordó sus palabras, había dicho "¿tú que crees?" _'Eso podría haber sido un sí…'__

Según iba pasando el tiempo, Ron se iba sintiendo más y más culpable.

--------------------------------------------------------

Vale, Draco me ha madurado. Pero los chicos tienen ya 17 años (fallo mío hace unos capítulos dije 16… tienen 17) no todos van al paso de Ron. Draco no es un chico muy maduro, y aún le quedan cosas, pero algo sí que ha cambiado.

Me he dado cuenta de que he variado un poco la personalidad de Draco, mm, pero es que…, bueno hay una razón, pero es que no desvelará hasta el final… mmm, así que si suena raro su comportamiento, hay razones.

Iba a seguir adelante. Pero me di cuenta de que me comía una parte de la historia ¡glúps! Para lo poco cómico que me queda y casi me lo salto…

¡¡Respondo reviews!!

**Haruko_Oponchi! : **Don't worry. Ahora me has dejado un review bastante largo *^^* Sí los capítulos son muy cortos, pero no los tomes como capítulos, más bien como escenas (algunos llevan dos escenas, porque ya sería demasiado corto) y el songchapter, sí un poco corto, es verdad… ¿qué hace Pansy? Pues más molestar que otra cosa… es que se me metió sin avisar… (si cuando digo que se escriben solos…) total, que me pongo a escribir este chap y no sé como sacarla de en medio (por eso he tardado tanto) ¿Vives en Canadá? Wow (¡que frío! ¿no? Sobre todo a partir de ahora) A mí tb me gusta Evanescence (mi preferida es Hello, se me pone la carne de gallina) y Linkin Park (influencia de mi hermano) Y una amiga (essa Laura) me ha pegado Good Charlotte (a pesar de que en España no les conoce ni dio, aquí hay una fan de los gemelos, y Paul, que me recuerda a un gran osito jajaja, es que tengo un amigo que es igual q el, pero con el pelo violeta o rojo, según) Te recomiendo un grupo de Barcelona, de onda independiente, pero q empieza a escucharse un poco bastante (el otro día vi un disco suyo en un escaparate..wow avanzan) Se llama sidonie, tienen un estilo de pop sesentero psicodélico (me encanta)

**snuvelly**: ¿te ha gustado? Chachi… sí siente algo, en cuanto a Parvati, aún va a dar algo de guerra…

**Laia: *****^^*** waw, tú lo que kieres es que tenga… bué, ya no sé ni explicarlo jajaja, menudo review… essos oles **^^** y yo me pongo colorada

**sherezade1: **jajaja ya salió, ya salió. Uaaa, como das en el clavo… y no… bueno sí, bastante acertaste. Los sentimientos de Draco se aclararán pronto, aunque no la razón de porqué se comporta así… eso al final.

**DI–MALFOY: **De acuerdo *^^* estoy contenta de tener nuevos lectores :)

**Ayesha : **wachi *^^* jajajaja, mira q me reí con tus cometarios, ¿Daniel no te gusta? Admito que es muy raro… pero a mí no me importa… Armad fue líder en dos ocasiones (en la asamblea y en el teatro) así que lo veo más dominante, con Marius  perdería ese rol…

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!

Nios leemos

Bkñs

Tiz


	14. 13 Dos semanas··· solo

Mon dieu!!! (Por no decir: dios, dios, dios, una expresión muy mía)

:O snif, en serio, la gente que escribe esos piazo reviews no tiene ni la más remota idea de cómo me alegran la vida (voy a llorar)

*la vida es una lenteja, o la comes o la dejas…* (em, yo cantando canciones cubanas, ida de olla producida por la emoción, me encanta la música cubana *^^* aunque no soy muy letrada en ella, yo sólo la escucho :P)

waw, ¡¡una tormenta!! Rayos y truenos, están sonando mientras escribo esto (jueves, 30 a las 11 y cuarto de la noche…) Aunque puede que no lo suba hasta mañana. Por la mañana (antes de ir a clase, entro tarde los viernes, a las 10:40) o después de comer, por la tarde. Voy a apagar el ordenador, que están empezando a sonar fuertes, y no quiero que se me estropee el bicho ;) (Escrito por la mañana: menuda tormenta… el suelo temblaba…)

¡¡¡disfrutadlo!!!

------------------------------

Dos semanas. Dos semanas de silencio. Dos semanas sin miradas. Dos semanas como si no existiese. En dos semanas del corazón de Ron se fue sintiendo más vacío que nunca. Su existencia estaba incompleta, y cada vez tenía menos dudas de lo que sentía. Las discusiones, las miradas acusadoras o los besos, cualquier cosa le servía, para sentir que el notaba su presencia. Pero la falta de cualquier cosa le hundía, un pozo sin fondo.

Rodeado de gente, estaba solo. Pensaba que deberían de darse cuenta de cómo se encontraba, pero le quitaba importancia. Hacía los deberes con desgana, y ya ni siquiera le entristecía cuando alguien hablaba de quidditch, cosa que normalmente le recordaba su expulsión del equipo. Sus amigos se compadecían de él, intentando apoyarle, sin saber que era lo que le pasaba. Pero cuanto más le intentaban ayudar, peor se sentía.

Era como un ardor en la garganta. Como cuando necesitas llorar, pero no te salen las lágrimas. Era de sabor amargo, que dolía en el paladar.

Caminaba acompañado, pero solo. El otoño ya se metía por los fríos pasillos de piedra. Seguro que temblaba, pero no se daba cuenta. La melancolía del clima parecía acompañarle. Sus ojos sólo veían gris y negro, de las túnicas. De repente una llamó su atención. Terciopelo. La calidad de la tela se notaba sobre todas las demás. 

Elevó la vista. Los ojos grises estaban tristes, ligeramente hinchados. Un grupito de slytherin le rodeaban. _'¿Qué te pasa?' ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido para que estuviese así el impenetrable semblante del muchacho? Se sorprendió. Algo le dijo que no era él por que lloraba. Era más profundo, un ser querido confirmado. Un instante de su alma quiso que llorase por él. Que le quisiese tanto que fuera él por quién llorase. Pero pronto volvió a sentirse culpable. Quería abrazarle, estrujarle. No decirle nada. Solos los dos en silencio, se desahogaría. Pero no era esa la situación. __'Seré idiota…'_

Por primera vez en demasiado tiempo se miraron a los ojos. Entre la muchedumbre. Ron intentó sonreír. Pero todo signo de apoyo se esfumó de su cara. Ya no era tristeza, era ira. El odio que destilaba su mirada podía palparse. _'¿Qué…qué he hecho… ahora?' _

Los pasos firmes del rubio lo clavaron a apenas un metro del pelirrojo. Ese último estaba desconcertado. No entendía nada. Un empujón. Traqueteo de las piernas y calló al suelo. La sorpresa seguía plantada en su rostro. Parpadeó. Tenía que estar viendo mal.

-Tú, todos vosotros. Maldita escoria. –su cara se torció de odio- montañas de…

-¡Espera! Aminora. –Ron intentaba calmarle- yo no he…

-¿¡Y qué importa!? –inspiró fuertemente-Siempre igual, siempre en medio. Cogiendo lo que quieres. Haciendo lo que te da la gana.

El temperamento calmado de los últimos días se esfumo. Menuda  tontería. Pero la mezcla de sorpresa y rebote pudo con él. Se levantó y le encaró.

-¿Qué narices te pasa, Malfoy?

-¿¡Te importa!? –otro empujón.

-Serás mamón.

Los empujones que se intercambiaban eran cada vez más fuertes. La gente les rodeaba, algunos asustados. Pero nadie les paraba.

-¡¡Tú lo que eres es un oso naranja sin cerebro para entender las indirectas!!

-¡¡Y tu un enano con gomina!! No te jode…

-…SIEMPRE PEGADO AL ENANO CON GAFAS…

-…SIEMPRE PEGADO A LOS GORILAS…

La ira hacía que casi no se entendiesen los insultos que se intercambiaban. Y los empujones ya les hacían tambalearse, aunque aún no se caían.

-…NO ERES MÁS… ESTACA… HARAPOS…

-…CABRÓN… NO… NEURONA ATERCIOPELADA…

Ron trastabilló. Había pisado mal y se calló al suelo. Esta vez le dolió más que la primera.

-JODER, SERÁS ANIMAL.

-Que te den por culo, Weasley.

Había sido un susurro, casi un escupitajo. Pero Ron lo había oído. Y aquello había dado en el blanco  como ningún otro grito. Antes de que nadie pudiese reaccionar, se levantó de golpe y le asestó un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Draco retrocedió unos pasos por la inercia. Una mano se posó sobre la zona. Unos segundos de indecisión. Los dos iban a saltar sobre el otro, a la vez. Pero algo les paró.

Increíblemente, Crabe y Goyle estaba agarrando a Draco, cada uno por un brazo. Parecían asustados. Harry y Hermione, hacían lo mismo con Ron. Los dos se agitaron, no parecía importarles mucho golpear sin querer a sus amigos. La ira era más fuerte que el sentido común.

Casi a rastras, y aún profiriendo gritos, les sacaron de allí. Era extraño que ni un profesor ni Filch se hubiese acercado. Aunque los Slytherin y los Gryffindor lo agradecían, la de puntos que podían perder con aquello.

A partir de ese día siempre iban acompañados. Porque era que se cruzasen por los pasillos para que empezase la marabunta. A menudo los gritos y expresiones incluían mensajes con segundas, que sólo ellos entendían. Y eran esos los que más dolían.

La ira y el odio. Pero…

Dentro de sí, Ron se sentía cada vez peor. Era como si se fuese convirtiendo en desecho. El resto de los chicos comentaban graciosos los insultos y los puñetazos que se habían dado. Él intentaba sonreír, para no quedar mal, pero sabía que le quedaba un amago más bien triste. Una angustia desagradable cada vez que se lo comentaban.

Harry parecía, medio-notar la situación. Pero, como buen chico, no ofrecía la ayuda si no se la pedían. Y Ron, como buen chico, no pedía ayuda. Todos esos bloqueos masculinos estaba pudiendo más con él que cualquier otra cosa. Una chica se habría puesto a llorar, y a los dos minutos tendría un buen montón de gente apoyándole. Él, lo más que conseguía, era un puñado de aduladores de lo que más le molestaba.

-A veces me gustaría ser una chica… -pensó en voz alta.

Era Hermione quién estaba a su lado. Lo miró con suave compasión.

-No lo creas. No es tan bueno.

-A veces sí…

-Para empezar está la regla, molesta y dolorosa. Los cambios de humor. Arg.

-También yo tengo cambios de humor.

-Eso es porque… bueno, porque eres tú.

-ya

-Y eso de ser chica, es muy molesto. La gente sigue siendo bastante machista, a pesar de lo que digan. No te hacen caso. No eres tan fuerte, en injusto. Las lágrimas fáciles.

-¿Y qué me dices del apoyo? Siempre, cuando una está débil. Os ayudáis. Os escucháis los problemas, sin pensar que es un signo de debilidad.

-No lo creas, hay mucha chica falsa.

-Y  lo que desahoga. Si un chico llora…

-Si un chico llora, llora y punto. Estará triste por algo.

-Tú lo ves así, pero la mayoría…

-Lo que pasa es que sois unos reprimidos. Eso sólo lleva a la frustración. Y la frustración a la violencia. Los chicos no sois violentos porque sí, lo sois porque os reprimís.

-Tal vez tengas razón. –murmuró el chico.

Hermione suspiró y se sentó más cerca. Le abrazó lentamente. Era un abrazo maternal y cariñoso. Le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza, y le acunó,como un bebé que acaba de comer. Luego habló suavemente y en bajo.

-¿Realmente te gustaría ser una chica sólo por eso?

-… -Ron ni siquiera se oyó a sí mismo.

Pasó un rato tranquilo. Había más gente en la sala, pero Ron sólo oía los latidos de su corazón. Era curioso lo cómodo que estaba, le relajó. Era justo lo que necesitaba. _'Hermione, como me conoces…'La chica contrajo sus músculos. Volvía a hablar._

-¿Sabes Ron? Deberías tratar con más tacto a Malfoy.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, sé que los chicos no te lo han contado, por que les gusta cómo te enfrentas con él, pero…

-¿Qué pasa?

-La razón por la que está tan susceptible últimamente es…

-¿Qué?

-Verás, su madre, Narcisa… No se sabe quién fue… Algunos dicen que fueron de la orden, otros incluso el mismo Voldemort. Últimamente anda muy susceptible a los espías…

Ron se separó ligeramente de Hermione.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a su madre?

-Murió, Ron. Fue asesinada.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Mmm ;) hola que trágico ¿no?

Pero creo que ya había avisado… mmm Y.Y

Por cierto, esta NO es una de las dos muertes importantes. Esas dos serán, realmente importantes para la trama.

Bueno, ahora empieza la historia ajena a los sentimientos. Hasta ahora la cosa se fraguaba ajena al exterior, pero ahora… el exterior influye… por eso dije que Draco no estaba maduro del todo… pero entre esto y… otra cosa, va a hacerlo. Y claro, va a tirar de Ron con él ;)

AAh , este capi es más largo, creo, y tb más consistente… :)

¡¡Respondo reviews!!

**Ayesha****: candente pero cortito… jajaja, bueno es corto para que la gente que no quiere leer ese tipo de cosas se lo pueda saltar sin perderse nada ;) ¿Ron se dejó pronto? Sí, la verdad es que releyéndolo me he dado cuenta de eso… ejem, no es así exactamente. Las cosas surgen, bueno, el se resiste, un poco bastante. Creo que es algo que me ha costado bastante contar, intentaré explicarlo mejor :)**

**Laia****: Siii, decepcionado, jajaja. Él esperaba que Ron fuese un pelín más inteligente, y no se retrajese tanto. Se llevó una decepción…   ¿En serio es raro? Mmm juas, jejeje. Bueno, entonces es original (espero que raro no implique malo, creo q no pq lo estás leyendo…)**

**Moryn**:** **^^** nuevos lectores. Esto me hace feliz :) Apurarme… ahí tienes un nuevo cap, actualizo más o menos a uno por semana, según. El último se retrasó un par de días, por problemas técnicos. Pero este, recupera el retraso :)**

**FaItH****-Iris-SuKnI: (menudo nick, :D  es chulo) en serio, lo repito, vais a conseguir que mi color natural de piel varíe… jajaja me siento muy honrada y todo lo demás (es que me sonaba muy cursi lo que estaba escribiendo…) ****^^**** mm, bueno, iba a comentar todo lo que dices, pero con decirte que he escrito muchísimo de un tirón gracias a tus halagos (y que en la auto-escuela no daba pie con bola de la felicidad…)**

**Haruko_Oponchi****!: Bueno, este capi es un poco más largo. Pero es que yo soy incapaz. Es cortos y rápido nuevos, o largos y tardar una eternidad (mi otro fic, el de la manimaga es así…) Sé lo que es, intento escribir, y hago el principio sin ningún problem. Pero luego… tardo muchísimo más. Amy Lee (como canta esa chica *^^*, en el video de going under se lanza al público, si es n chico no importa mucho, pero una chica… hem, a mí me daría moral… con la de mete-manos que debe de haber en el público) De sidonie te recomiendo Feeling Down ;) Bueno, más frío que aquí… Yo vivo en Coruña, una ciudad de la costa al noroeste. Pleno atlántico, y hace muchísimo viento y humedad. Frío, frío, no hace… pero entre la lluvia en horizontal (por el viento) y esa brisilla eterna (hasta en verano…)**

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews y por leer mi historia!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nios leemos

Bkñs

Tiz


	15. 14 La gota que desborda el vaso

Yépa. Estaba inspiradilla. ;)

Estoy intentando hacerlos más largos, pero mucho más no puedo.

------------------------------------------------------------

Era extraño. Ya no sabía lo que sentía. La angustia había desaparecido, en parte gracias a Hermione. Pero había nacido un nuevo sentimiento que era incapaz de describir. No era comparable a nada.

Perder a alguien de la familia. Incluso si era de la familia Malfoy. Siempre pensó que si uno de ellos moría, no lo lamentaría. Pero ahora era diferente, debajo de todo aquello descubrió que había amor fraternal. Y que sí lo lamentaba. Una mujer que apenas había visto un par de veces, sin embargo…

Ya sabía lo que era perder un familiar. En el curso de la guerra contra los mortífagos había caído mucha gente. Incluso un familiar al que no se tenía el mismo cariño que a los otros, lo sintió. No podía imaginarse lo que era perder a una madre. Para él había sido Percy. Después de darse cuenta de los errores cometidos dos años atrás, y del daño que le había hecho a su familia. Después de darse cuenta de que no había confiado en quién más le querían. Había intentado arreglarlo. Bien, Percy era bueno en los números y el trabajo duro. Pero la lucha contra magos oscuros no era su punto fuerte. Otros de sus hermanos también lo habían pasado mal. Bill había estado una temporada bastante larga en San Mugo. Y Ginny había pasado por aquella horrible experiencia en su primer año en el colegio. Recordaba el dolor que había sentido cuando creía que su hermana pequeña estaba muerta.

Sí, sabía lo que era. Y a la vez no tenía ni idea.

Ahora, cuando se cruzaba con él por los pasillos ya no se peleaban. Sólo la primera vez. Él le había empujado, pero al ver que no respondía paró. Debió ver la compasión de su mirada, porque no volvió a encararse.

Día a día, fuese lo que fuese lo que sentía, se iba acumulando. Como un vaso y gotas de agua. Pero un vaso tiene un límite, y al llegar al final, se desborda. Ron iba notando su límite cada vez más cerca. Para un chico tan poco introvertido como él, aquello era más de lo que podía soportar.

-¿Ron?

-¿Si, Harry?

-¿No crees que últimamente estas un poco raro?

Estaban juntos en la sala común, algo que se estaba empezando a convertir en el refugio habitual del pelirrojo. Sentando frente al fuego, ensimismado con las llamas y dejando que pase el tiempo.

-¿A qué te refieres con 'raro'?

-No sé, no eres tú.

_'Que gracioso. No soy yo'_ Una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios.

-Es posible.

-Ron…

Pero no pudo decir nada más. Un fuerte grito llamó la atención de toda la sala.

-¡¡QUIERES DEJARME EN PAZ, MALDITO PERVERTIDO!!

Los chicos levantaron la vista, igual que todos los demás, para ver quién gritaba. Cerca del cuadro de salida había dos personas. Un chico y, gritando, Hermione. Estaba muy airada. Pero tras llamar la atención de todo el mundo, se calmó. Se dirigió con pose digna hacia donde estaban los dos muchachos, dejando plantado al otro.

-Herm ¿qué pasa? –dijo Harry.

Ella torció los labios. No parecía muy contenta de tener que decírselo. Tomándose su tiempo, se sentó en un butacón, revolviéndose, como si buscase una pose cómoda.

-Veréis. ¿Recordáis lo que se comentaba? Bueno… lo que se comentaba cuando Ron…

-Más o menos.

-Nos hacemos una idea.

-Pues resulta, que últimamente corre el rumor de que _yo era esa chica 'salvaje'._

Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente al decir esto y desvió la mirada. Como si le diese cierto reparo el comentarlo.

-Pero… -Ron estaba sorprendido- si no fuiste _tú._

-Pues díselo a ellos.

-¿Ellos?

-¡Me acosan! Quieren… quieren… vaya, dicen que ellos también quieren.

Harry miró a Ron como si él tuviese la solución al problema. Pero en el fondo sabía que no la había.

-Es porque últimamente…

-Es por todo –le cortó la chica- estoy segura de que lo empezaron Parvati y Lavender. Aquel día te dejé el ungüento, y ellas me vieron dártelo. Y luego he estado calmándote.

-Sí, suponía que sería eso.

-¿Ves Ron? –dijo Harry- Era a eso a lo que me refería. Normalmente habrías saltado hecho una furia y te habrías lanzado contra el primer posible culpable que dañase a Hermione.

-¿En serio soy así? No me extraña que la gente se crea esos rumores…

Harry lo miró interrogativo. No comprendía que le pasaba a su amigo.

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde está qué?

-Mi amigo, mi impulsivo amigo Ron.

-Ron sigue aquí colega. Pero el tiempo nos afecta a todos.

-¿Nos afecta? ¿Qué quieres decir con _nos?_

-Tú también has cambiado, aunque no lo hayas notado. Últimamente te has recuperado un poco. Pero cuando pasó aquello pasaste una buena temporada de lo más taciturno. Las situaciones fuertes nos afectan. Ya me pasará.

-¿Seguro? –preguntó Hermione- ¿Estás bien Ron?

-¡Ehy! ¿Qué sabéis vosotros que no sé yo? –estaba ligeramente enfadado-  ¿Cuál es esa _situación fuerte que te ha pasado, Ron?_

El chico no respondió. Su rostro era de educada sorpresa, levantando sólo una ceja. Se levantó y se colocó bien el pantalón.

-Sí, estoy bien.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Al cuarto de baño.

-Últimamente vas demasiado al baño…

-¿En serio? 

Mientras se apartaba de ellos murmuró unas palabras.

-Sí… estoy… bien…………_creo…_

Por un par de minutos casi había logrado olvidarse y ser 'el de siempre' Pero no había sido así. La casi evasión se deshizo en un instante, golpeándole más fuerte de lo que había podido soportar. Se las tragaba. Todas y cada una. Alzó la cabeza, para evitar la gravedad y se encerró en un váter. En la intimidad del cubículo se sintió más seguro. Hermione tenía razón, llorar calmaba muchísimo la frustración. Poco a poco vació un ligeramente el vaso. Lágrimas silenciosas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

_'¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me ha pasado esto?'_ Era incapaz de entenderlo. Sin darse cuenta en apenas un día su percepción hacia Malfoy había cambiando para siempre. Era incapaz de entender aquel giro tan brusco. Quizás, ya sentía algo antes y no lo sabía. Algo estaba escondido en el fondo de su subconsciente que se había despertado con una mirada de deseo frente al aula de pociones. Quizás desde siempre. O quizás los celos habían ido cambiándole. ¿O sería la obsesión que había nacido los primeros días y le había hecho verle de un modo diferente? Quizás, quizás, quizás…

Sólo una cosa tenía clara. Lo que yacía en su corazón. Y la estupidez de haber sido incapaz de admitirlo antes. 

Unas gotas brotaron con más fuerza.

Las lágrimas fueron nublando su mente. El dolor se disolvió en brumas. Se apoyó contra la pared y entró en el pesado sopor que produce llorar.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado con la cara pegada a la cerámica? No lo tenía claro. Pero al salir del váter, tenía una marca roja en el rostro. Los ojos estaban bien, quizás un poco hinchados, pero nada que no arreglase un poco de agua fría. Pero le dolía horrores la cabeza.

_'Necesito un buen baño'_ Miró su reloj. No, a las doce no era hora de ducharse en el cuarto de baño de las habitaciones. Por suerte, era prefecto. Una enorme bañera estaba ahí para esperarle. Para relajarse y todo lo que necesitase.

En quince minutos había llegado al cuarto. Dentro había una densa niebla del agua caliente.

Y ahí estaba él. Recién duchado y con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Sus cabellos mojados pegados a la frente y su mirada incrédula. No parecía él. Los hombros caídos y la espalda encorvada. A pesar de todo…_'Ha crecido estos días. Está más alto' _

Tan lamentable, tan adorable.

¿Quién necesitaba más llorar y relajarse?

-------------------------------------------------------------

T.T   Y.Y   U.U

Gueis…

Sí, la cosa avanza poquito a poquito *^^*

En este capítulo ha pasado otra cosa que tenía planeada desde el principio, bueno dos. Lo de que confundiesen a Hermi con Draco y el 'encuentro' en el baño de los prefectos :D

¡¡Happy!!

¡¡¡Respondo reviews!!!

**Ayesha****: ¿cómo que mala? Ejem jajaja ¿¿¡¡Ron con peluca!!?? Dios, sí halloween te ha tocado hondo… hahaha… La verdad es que en la pelea intenté hacerla bien, pensar ¿Qué diría yo enfadada así? Primero gritos y luego simples murmuraciones llenas de ira JAJAJAJA Muajajaja (q mal toy) :P**

**Laia****:** Yo tampoco le deseo eso a nadie. Y.Y ¿Q haría yo zin mi mami? :(  Pobresito niñio…

**Moryn****:  **oís, (Duch, me está saliendo vocabulario pijolandia… ejem, fui a un colegio de curas, es inevitable) Draco es un osito * · * Yo tb quiero abrazarlo…

**urumei****: ¡¡ah!! ¡¡ah!! ¡¡ah!!  Sí, son mu cortos ¡¡lo ziento!! Es que me salen así… no puedo evitarlo, lo intento. En serio, estos dos últimos son más largos (un poco)**

**snivelly****: (¿es snivelly o snuvelly?) No veas lo que me reí cuando leí lo que escribiste. Hasta me atraganté…jujujuju, si lo hubiese dicho, el puñetazo habría sido a la inversa… y creo que incluso más fuerte… ¿o no?**

¡¡¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJAR REVIEWS!!

Nios leemos

Bkñs

Tiz


	16. 15 Las palabras son sólo palabras

Plas plas plas 

*aplausos de felicidad en plan niña de cinco años, o pingüino, según se vea*

*^_^*

por cierto. Me ha dado por hacer un blog…

es muy triste, pero ya le variaré el diseño :)

[[iba a estar aquí, pero ff.net no deja poner lincks, está al final de mi bio]]

Como siempre no me cogieron el Tiz… ya lo tengo por imposible…  :(

¡Ehy!, estuve leyendo los reviews, que mentes calenturientas… hahaha

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Era la primera vez que estaban solos. Solos desde aquella…

–¿Qué haces aquí?

El rubio le miró con desgana.

–Que yo sepa este es el baño de los prefectos –sonaba sarcástico– y ¡oh mira! No me acordaba, ¡soy prefecto!

La sorpresa de encontrárselo allí, había hecho que Ron olvidase aquel detalle. Seguro que ahora le miraba con cara de idiota. 

–Yo… voy a bañarme…

–Me lo imaginaba… ¿sabes Wesaley? No necesito que me cuentes tu plan diario al completo. Con que incluyas los momentos de interés será suficiente, si es que hay alguno.

Mientras intercambiaban aquellas estúpidas palabras, Draco se había estado secando. Su piel húmeda, con gotitas del agua, muy caliente a juzgar por el vapor del aire, tenía el vello de punta. Apretaba los dientes, para evitar que traqueteasen, lo que de daba un aspecto de gato desafiante.

Ahora silencio.

Ron dio par de pasos. Tenía que dejar su ropa en el banco, donde estaba la de él. Mientras se sacaba la capa intercambiaron unas miradas silenciosas y evasivas.

Draco cogió todas sus cosas hechas una bola. Las abrazaba como a un enorme oso de peluche.

–¿Vas a salir sin vestirte?

–Sí ¿y?

Sabía lo que pensaba 'mejor desnudo en el pasillo que aquí contigo' era una situación embarazosa. Ron sentía que era él mismo quién huía de ese tipo de situaciones, no Draco.

En apenas un par de segundos pasaron muchas cosas. 

El rubio empezó a andar para irse. Ron empezó a hablar:

–Esp…

Le agarró de la muñeca. Draco dio un tirón para librarse de él, pero no lo consiguió. Su brazo se movió como no debiera. Y la bola de ropa se cayó en el suelo mojado.

Se volvieron a quedar paralizados.

–Suéltame.

Aunque lo decía en un tono enfadado, estaba temblando, así que su aspecto no era muy fiero. Tenía todo bultitos en la piel de gallina, y seguía apretando los dientes. Por su parte, Ron, casi estaba completamente vestido. Sólo se había quitado la capa y desabotonado un poco la camisa.

Ahora tiritaba de veras, y la punta de la toalla se le soltó. Con un movimiento rápido de la mano libre, se la agarró antes de que se  desprendiese del todo.

–Estarás contento de tenerme en esta situación vergonzosa. –siseó– Seguro que a tus _amigos de Gryffindor les encantará cuando se la cuentes._

–No _voy a contárselo._

–¡Oh! Bien, supongo que tu fama de macho se iría a la mierda.

Ron iba a decir algo, pero se lo guardo. _'Tacto, ahora tengo que tener tacto' _Por su parte, Draco no parecía muy de acuerdo con quedarse en aquella situación tan incómoda, y empezó a tirar, sin éxito, de la mano que le agarraba.

–Quieres terminar de una vez. Si no te has dado cuenta, tengo frío. –desvió los ojos hacia el suelo– Me gustaría vestirme.

–¿En serio? –_'ah, no debería haber dicho eso…'_

Draco volvió a mirarle intensamente. Ahora no parecía tener frío. Temblaba, sí, pero no debía de importarle. Por primera vez  su rostro le delataba. Un leve rosáceo apareció en sus pálidas mejillas. _'Al menos algo hemos avanzado, espero…'_

–Mira Dra… Malfoy, yo…

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres más? –volvía a estar desafiante– ¿Es eso? ¿Te quedaste con ganas?

Lo notó, sus mejillas empezaron a coger calor. Ron no quería que sucediese aquello, todo iba mal. Al ver su reacción, el rubio sonrió.

–He dado en el clavo ¿verdad?

–No –fue algo secante. Una declaración de principios.

Draco quedó sorprendido por la firmeza de su palabra. Parpadeó y volvió a cambiar su gesto a desafiante.

–Te dije que me soltases.

–¡Por Dios! ¡Ya está bien! –cogió aire–¡Sé que hice el imbécil! ¡Y sé que estás en un momento delicado! ¡Pero esa no es razón para que…

–¡SÍ LO ES! ¡Te crees el centro del mundo pero hay más personas a las que quiero ¿sabes?!

Se quedó paralizado. En realidad los dos se callaron de golpe.

–¿qué has dicho?

–Nada…

–Parece, que no soy el único al que se le escapan cosas.

–… –silencio.

De repente una idea se le pasó a Ron por la mente. Ni se planteó si estaba bien o mal, o si podía pifiarla hasta más no poder. Como siempre supo, cuanto más se pensaba las cosas, peor salían.

Bruscamente tiró del brazo del rubio. Le cogió desprevenido, y se soltó la toalla. Pero no importó, porque él fue a caer entre los brazos del chico que tenía en frente. Ron le estrujó con fuerza, no quería que se le escapase. A pesar de eso, Draco no huyó. Se quedó tenso al principio. Poco a poco fue relajando los músculos y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro del otro. Elevó lentamente sus brazos hacia la espalda del pelirrojo, y agarró la camisa.

Pasaron así un rato. Callados. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar y estropear el momento. 

–Lo siento. –dijo al fin– De veras que lo siento. No debí de ponerme tan evasivo y aceptarte desde el principio. Así podría haber estado ahí cuando…

–No importa. –le cortó– yo tampoco he actuado como debería.

Era fácil, muy fácil. Y a la vez tan complicado. Desde el principio deberían de haberse dicho aquello, pero, los dos eran muy orgullosos como para admitir que tenían que pedir perdón.

Dos muchachos en el baño de los prefectos. Uno de ellos desnudo, el otro lo estaría muy pronto. Los vapores del agua caliente volvieron a llenar la estancia. Y aunque Draco ya se había bañado, no le importó meterse en aquella piscina con Ron. Ya no importaba si él era un Slytherin o si él era un Gryffindor. Daba igual si uno era un rico prestigioso y el otro vivía en una casa que parecía caerse a trozos. O si uno algún día sería un mortífago y el otro un miembro de la Órden el Fénix. ¿Importaba? La verdad es que no. Y ninguno de los dos pareció recordar aquellos detalles. Para ellos sólo existía el otro: su cuerpo, su alma y su espíritu. Todo para el otro. Durante el tiempo que fuese posible.

En realidad no llegaron a hacer el amor. No era una reconciliación, era un comienzo. Y se lo tomaron con calma. Solos, abrazados en el agua caliente. Besos y caricias que calmaban las tristezas. Uno sentado en el regazo del otro. La cabeza del pelirrojo apoyada en el borde de la piscina, y la del rubio descansaba sobre su pecho. Casi no hablaron, no necesitaban palabras y no tenían nada que decirse.

No les importaba nada, creían que nada podía perturbar lo que sentían. Pero estaban tan equibocados…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Vaale, es un poco cortito Y.Y lo ziento.

Es el fin de una era ¡¡siiii!! Pero la historia no ha terminado ;) esto es sólo el fin de la primera parte. Aunque a ellos no les importe lo que les rodea, en realidad influye mucho más de lo que creen ¡¡ya veréis!! ;)

Tengo que hacer una pregunta sobre la historia. Tengo una duda (arrrg) no sé si dejarlos a ellos dos solitos o meterles un baby. ¡¡quiero consejo!! ¿Qué preferís? ¿Ellos dos solitos o un nene por en medio? (sea como sea, os sorprenderá de donde sale el niño, se me ocurrió hace tiempo, pero puede que suene muy típico, así que os lo pregunto)

¡¡¡¡Respondo reviews!!!!

**Reina-Ayesha:** ¡gracias! Jajaja, lo de Hermione fue una de las cosas que se me ocurrió casi desde el primer capítulo. No, no, nadie sospecha de Draco jejeje :D muahahaha

**Snivelly****: profundas o no, sigue siendo Ron (vaya, que algo ha madurado, pero también está en un momento flojo) ¡¡me gusta que te haya gustado!!**

**Laia****: ¿desesperada? Ejem jajaj bueno, pos aki otro capítulo ;)**

**FaItH****-Iris-SuKnI:** ¿actualizo rápido? Vaya, bueno, el fin de semana pasado, me pasé un poco… jejeje, pero en general suele ser un capítulo a la semana… interesante… bueno, Drakin ya está de vuelta *^^*

**Moryn****:** uixss, es por cosas como esta… en serio ¿qué pensabais cuando les coloqué en el baño? En un principio, quería que Ron llorase en brazos de Hermione y culpable se dirigiese hacia el aula de los Inquisidores donde se encontraría a Drakin, pero no me gustó así. Porque podría estar cualquiera (y en un principio no pasaban mucho tiempo discutiendo…) Pero se quedó así la cosa :D ¿cómo crees que te habría gustado más?

**sherezade1:** ¿pusiste un review en el otro capítulo? Pos a mí no me llegó ni el mensaje ni aparece en los reviews (y me hubiera gustado, porque así ahora tendría 50 reviews…) Por cierto, he leído tu fic de las hermanas Black ¡¡está muy bien!! Me gustó mucho ;) (Incluso me dejó con ganas de más…) Oye ¿tu nick es por la infusión? En la cafetería de mi escuela tienen un menú de infusiones, y hay una que se llama sherezade…  Draco no va a estar solo, nunca más. Tiene muchos secretos que debe de guardar, pero no va a estar solo. Bueno, los sentimientos en sí, va a ir apareciendo, pero querer querer, le quiere *^^* (esos lapsus, si no fuese por ellos y como liberan el subconsciente :D ) Bueno, tu pregunta se responde en este capítulo. Como puedes ver, se piden perdón por lo que han hecho, pero el orgullo no lo van a perder tan fácilmente… o no

**Sakura**** Shidou: lo que yo digo, les meto en el baño y la imaginación vuela ¿no? Jajajaja me alegra ver que te ha gustado ¡¡ah soy feliz!! Harry es un personaje un poco plano… excepto quizás al final del cuarto y en el quinto libro, la verdad es que Harry siempre se deja llevar, en cambio, Ron no, Ron es pura adrenalina y orgullo jajaja el pov de otros personajes será al final (los epílogos, y habrá unos cuantos…) Y cuanto a la longitud… ejem, en fin, creo que es algo crónico.**

Por cierto, el último capítulo va a ser largo (no, no es el siguiente…) y ya tengo el título, a menos que cambie nada y  a la historia le dé por escribirse sola. El capítulo se titulará **Amor loco, amor suicida**. No os asustéis (sí el título asusta, pero no es lo que parece) Luego aún habrá una larga lista de epílogos con el POV de algunos personajes.

Una pregunta ¿cuántos años tenéis? Es pura curiosidad jajaja, no hay una razón exacta, es simple curiosidad, y si no me lo queréis decir no importa (se que las chicas somos muy sensibles con lo de la edad… yo me deprimí al cumplir los 18, y a los 19 ya ni lo celebré, aunque no me deprimí por envejecer, sino que de repente ya no era una niña, era una situación extraña…)

¡¡¡¡DEJAD REVIEWS!!!! ¡¡¡sólo falta uno para los cincuenta!!! (que ilusión *^^*)

Voy a ser feliz ***^^***

Nios leemos

Bkñs

Tiz


	17. 16 Estrellas y nuestro futuro

Perdón, por tardar tanto en actualizar (2 semanas)

He tenido un montón de trabajos, y además no andaba muy inspirada para este capítulo, porque es uno de  'transición', de paso, por decirlo de alguna manera. Y no había historia en sí… pero ya está ;)

¡¡¡disfrutadlo!!!

-----------------------------------------------------

Pasó el tiempo y las navidades. El más frío invierno también dejó su huella. Aún hacía frío, pero se acercaba la primavera. 

Las cosas fueron sencillas y poco a poco. Cruzarse en los pasillos y mirarse furtivamente. De Ron nació un apoyo incondicional que no tenía muy claro de dónde había salido. Y sin darse cuenta, los dos volvieron a ser casi como antes. Es decir, Draco no soportaba que Ron estuviese todo el día con Harry. Y Ron… era Ron. Excepto quizás porque la gente lo notó. Ron había madurado. Seguía siendo el mismo,  algo receloso de la fama de Harry y refunfuñaba cuando algo no le gustaba. Pero de alguna manera, había nacido la paciencia en él.

Y esa expresión de tranquilidad, de pensar 'todo está en su sitio' lo hacía, a ojos de las chicas de la escuela, de lo más deseable. Aunque él no le daba importancia, cierto Slytherin sí.

-Estás celoso. 

Aquella noche se habían escapado de la escuela y estaban por una zona escondida de los jardines. Habían caminado tranquilamente, sin hablar. Y ahora estaban tirados en el césped. Una mano fría se había escurrido bajo la ropa. Draco se elevó y frunció el entrecejo. _'Que mono está cuando se enfada'._ El rubio se quedó callado unos segundos, evaluando la respuesta.

-Tal vez –y se dejó caer pesadamente.

-Siempre respondes con evasivas.

-Pero no es sólo eso. –su voz sonaba triste.

_'Ah, no, no quiero que recuerdes. Tranquilo. Pensé que lo habías superado'._

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer después de la escuela?

La pregunta cogió a Ron desarmado. No se imaginaba que pensase en algo así. Era cierto, estaban en el último curso. Y luego ¿Qué? Hermione lo tenía muy claro, seguir con sus actividades sociales. Habían creado un nuevo departamento en el ministerio de asuntos sociales y necesitaban gente con ganas como ella. Harry tenía clarísimo que quería ser auror. Pero ¿y él?

-Todavía no lo tengo muy claro.

-Ya… deberías irlo pensando. –suspiró- Yo por lo menos, no tengo que pensarlo. 

Su voz sonaba triste y anhelante. Como si no desease su destino. Un jarro de agua fría recorrió la mente de Ron. No se lo había planteado en ningún momento. Ahora estaba bien, y tenía la sensación de que iba a ser así siempre. No se le había ocurrido pensar en que él, seguramente…

-Te unirás a ellos ¿no? –preguntó Ron.

-Es algo que tengo que hacer.

-¿Cómo que tienes que hacerlo? –se estaba crispando un poco.

-No es una decisión. No es que pueda decir sí o no. Es, simplemente, algo que tengo que hacer.

-¡¡Tú tienes decisión!! Eres Draco Malfoy, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-Justamente porque soy un Malfoy, NO puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Sonaba enfadado, pero a la vez triste y frustrado. Ron no podía entender lo que quería decir. Él era una persona ¿no? Podía decidir.

Unos instantes de silencio. Draco estaba callado y Ron no sabía que decir. Quería gritarle, pero a la vez se había prometido a sí mismo no enfadarse con él. No tenía opciones.

-Fue cuando te vi en el tren. –dijo como si pensase.

-¿qué?

-Aquel día. en primer curso. Te vi, rodeado de golosinas y junto a Potter. Tú podías elegir a tus amigos. Yo en cambio tenía que soportar a Crabbe y Goyle, porque era lo correcto.

-Bueno… coincidió el compartimento…

-Estaba arto de todo esto. De no poder elegir. Y también estaba celoso. Y tú ahí, con Potter, riéndoos de Dios sabe qué…

Ron parpadeó. Draco solía ir con Crabbe y Goyle, aunque siempre pensó que era por conveniencia o por ser los únicos que le soportaban, nunca se planteó la posibilidad de que fuera por obligación.

-Estaba celoso. De tu alegría, de tu felicidad, y de tu libertad. Eras pobre, sí, pero eras libre. Yo no soy libre.

Ron se quedó callado, no sabía que decir. Draco parecía hablar eligiendo sus palabras, dejando pausas entre las ideas, como si le costase expresar lo que sentía.

-Eras un alma libre, hasta tal punto que las normas y las reglas no te importaban. Y cuanto más te las saltabas, más celoso estaba yo. 

-Pero Harry…

-Ya lo sé, Potter también. Pero él es diferente. El se saltaba las normas por necesidades de sus, bueno… no sé explicarlo. Tú en cambio no necesitabas ir con él, e ibas de todos modos. Le acompañabas, yo también deseaba algo así. Crabbe y Goyle no me habrían acompañado a liberar un Hipogrifo.

Ron iba a decirle que él no había ido. Pero se lo calló. Se dio cuenta de que una tontería como esa no venía a cuento. No fue el hipogrifo, pero con la acromántula sí que había ido, y para él era peor.

-Eras fiel y no te importaban las consecuencias de tus actos. Desde mi punto de vista, resultabas de lo más exótico.

Ron se sonrojó. _'Exótico, me gusta como suena.' _

Se hizo silencio. Ron abrazó con sus largos brazos el delgado cuerpo del rubio. _'Es lo más… oh no tengo palabras, pero lo más que me han dicho nunca.' Se sintió un poco culpable de que él sólo sabía de ese sentimiento des de hace poco (porque una parte de él le decía que existía ya desde hace años en su subconsciente). _'Si hubiese sido un poco más receptivo…'__

-Ojalá esto hubiese empezado antes. –expresó en voz alta sus pensamientos.

-Da igual. Vivamos el presente, sin lamentar el pasado.

-Pero el futuro…

Fue acallado por un beso. Como estaban relajados, fue tranquilo. Para expresar que estaba contento con lo que tenía. Para decir que no necesitaba nada más. Para agradecer que estuviese ahí. En un beso se pueden decir muchas cosas. Y Ron se dio cuenta de todas ellas. Cada vez le conocía mejor, y entendía a lo que se refería. A pesar de todo seguía siendo muy misterioso aún.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAHHH!!! ¡DIOS MÍO! ¡NO PUEDE SER CIERTO! ¡NO ES VERDAD! ¡NO ES VERDAD!

Ron y Draco se separaron de golpe. Un grito femenino estaba cortando el aire. Se incorporaron para ver quién era. Una chica, de larga melena, estaba gritando con los ojos como platos. _'Nos han descubierto. Bueno, ya era hora. Estaban tardando demasiado.'_ Todavía no podía ver bien quién era, a causa de la oscuridad, pero la chica se iba acercando. De repente Ron la reconoció.

-¡Parbati!  ¿qué… ¿qué…

-¡Te seguí! –exclamó señalándole- Te seguí para ver quién era esa chica que se acuesta contigo y no soy yo. ¡¡¡y no es una chica!! ¡¡¡O DIOS MÍO!! ¡¡es Malfoy Ron !! ¿¡le has mirado bien!? ¡¡MALFOY!!

-Por lo que más quieras, tranquilízate. –intentó calmarla Ron.

Por su parte Draco la miraba como una molestia. Se había metido 'en medio'

-¡¡¡AAH!! ¡vencida por Malfoy! ¡esto es denigrante! ¡esto es… ¿¡Te has fijado que es un Slytherin!?

Ron estaba empezando a desesperarse. Parvati estaba gritando demasiado, estaban lejos del castillo, pero como siguiese así…

-Patil o te callas… 

Draco también estaba desesperado, pero él tenía una forma más fría de llevarlo. Entrecerraba los ojos y hablaba siseante.

-¡Un Malfoy! –sollozó.

-Cuentista… eres muy mala actriz ¿sabes?

Ron se acercó a ella, y la agarró por los hombros. 

-Espera un momento. ¿Lo que te molesta es que sea Malfoy no un chico?

-¡¡Es un Slytherin Ron!! –hizo un puchero.

Intentaba parecer preocupado, pero dentro de sí sentía una extraña sensación de alegría y tranquilidad. Le molestaba porque era un Slytherin, la casa rival, no porque fuese un chico. Los pocos prejuicios que le quedaban, se disiparon. Ya no sentía vergüenza.

Por su parte, Parvati parecía que iba a pegar a Draco. Se soltó de Ron y metió la mano en el bosillo. La agarró justo a tiempo.

-Para ya niña loca. –gruñó Draco.

-¡¡¡RON ES MÍO!!!

-¡ehy!

Draco le miró con cara de cansancio.

-O la callas o le hecho un _Olviviate__._

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Este capítulo es un poco transición. Aunque algunos puntos que afectarán ya aparecen. He dado un salto en el tiempo un poco brusco, pero más o menos espero que se entienda. Y que con este salto, los chicos han cambiado, en el fondo han ido madurando…

ÚLTIMA OOPORTUNIDAD: sigo preguntando si meto un bebé por medio. No estoy muy segura de si ponerlo, pero ahora me parece interesante para algunos puntos de la historia. Una cosa, no se van a pelear por el niño ni saldrá raro (tranquila Sakura ;) )

¡¡respondo reviews!!

**Ayesha****: pasiones, sí, me encantan esos cuartos de baño. Los he visto aparecer en un par de fics :D sí, se han reconciliado, ahora sus problemas serán otros.**

**sherezade**: *^^* con estas cosas que me dices…  no te preocupes, es un título, me gustan los títulos sugestivos ;) pero también me gusta sorprender, y prometo que esta historia sorprenderá al final ;) Pues… la muerte de uno de los protas… mmm… no digo nada. Pero habrá final 'feliz' (como digo yo a la inglesa, si os gustan las películas británicas me entenderéis, como _Brass__ off o __My__ name is Joe  un final, agridulce)_

**Laia: aaaah **^^** si es que lo digo yo… me gusta que me digáis estas cosas.**

**Sakura**** Shidou: el baño se sale :) no te preocupes, lo tengo pensado para que al nene no le pase nada de lo que tu dices, si supieses lo que va a pasar, me entenderías… ¿Cómo q después de los 20 no hay edad? No me deprimas que yo tengo 19… ais**

**FaItH****-Iris-SuKnI: No te preocupes, NO es un final, todavía queda historia para raaaato. Y a mi parecer la más interesante… tierna… puede que no dulce, pero donde se deja muy claro hasta donde llegan los sentimientos de los dos chicos… por eso lo de amor suicida… ¿y vivieron felices? Bueno… por ahora al menos no… quizás en el futuro.**

¡¡Espero que sigáis leyendo!!

¡¡gracias por leer!!

Nios leemos

Bkñs

Tiz


	18. 17 El hechizo Partriccen

Em, creo que he tardado un poco. Pero es que estoy en final del trimestre, exámenes, trabajos y esas cosas Y.Y no tengo mucho tiempo… pero aún así, he escrito esto. 

Por cierto, Draco en este cap me recuerda un poco a Lestat… será que ayer estuve devorando _El ladrón de cuerpos… (todavía lo estoy empezando, voy por la página 100to y pico) Pero un poquito sí, el joven rubio francés (por Malfoy, y en un montón de fics le hacen francés….) Tienen ciertas similitudes ¿o estoy demasiado viciada? jajaja_

-------------------------------------------------------------

–¡Espera! No es necesario un _Olviviate…_

Parvati se zarandeó de sus brazos y una de sus manos casi araña a Draco.

–¿Estás seguro? –elevó las cejas rubias.– esta gatita salvaje podría matar a más de uno…

–¡¡YO NO SOY UNA GATITA SALVAJE!!

Draco empezó a reírse, mientras Ron se afanaba en sujetarla.

–Por Dios, ayúdame.

–Ya sabes como te ayudaría. –sonrió– estás metido en un buen problema.

–¡No es justo! ¡Ron es mío!

Gritaba y sollozaba a la vez, por lo que no daba la más mínima lástima. Lo que parecía era frustrada, y quería liberar esa frustración a base de gritar y lanzar puñetazos y patadas a todas direcciones. Pero Ron estaba empezando a estar arto, y se le terminaba la paciencia.

–Para de una vez ¿quieres? Tanto pataleo no te va a servir para nada.

Lo dijo en tono serio y medio enfadado. Parvati lo miró a los ojos, y vio que no era en broma, realmente se estaba enojando. Ahora sí lloraba de verdadera tristeza.

–Es que yo… –snif– siempre pensé, que… estarías ahí.

Ron sonrió compasivo y lastimero.

–Me temo que se te escapó el tren, y lo cogió otra persona.

La chica levantó la cabeza y vio al rubio. Draco ya no reía, sólo les miraba. Algo en su expresión debió de terminar de convencerla, porque relajó los músculos. _Por fin._

Empezó a limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos. Ahora estaba hipando, pero a Ron le dio un poco de lástima aquella imagen. A fin de cuentas, en el fondo, era buena chica, y siempre había estado enamorada de él. Una chica que se había equivocado, pero, todo el mundo tiene derecho a equivocarse en la adolescencia ¿o no?

–Debo parecer patética. –digo con un intento de sonrisa.

–La verdad es que sí.

–¡Draco!

–¿Qué? –se encogió de hombros– Yo sólo digo la verdad.

–Hay algo más. –dijo la chica.

–¿Algo más?

Draco levantó una ceja, y luego abrió la boca en un círculo perfecto. Después elevó la otra, su gesto era de total sorpresa. Se separó unos metros de ellos.

–¡Ehy! ¿a dónde vas?

–Tranquilo, esto no va con él.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Verás, es difícil. El curso pasado, lo últimos días, estuvimos…, bueno, juntos ¿recuerdas?

–Tú dijiste que era una despedida. –Ron sonrió– a fin de cuentas sí que lo fue, la última vez que lo hicimos.

Parvati bajó la vista unos segundos. Cuando volvió sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

–Yo aquella vez, Pensé que te echaría de menos. Todo el verano separados. Las vacaciones anteriores habíamos estado juntos, porque bueno, yo había ido a ver a mi tía, que vivía cerca de tu casa.

–Empezamos allí, sí lo recuerdo. Fue una época tranquila, y alegre.

–Cuando empezó el curso, y Trelawey… bueno, ¿sabes lo que me dijo?

–Nunca lo supe. Rompiste conmigo ipso facto. Ni me aclaraste porqué. Me hiciste daño.

–Yo…, lo siento. –sollozó, y Ron le dio una palmadita– ella me dijo, que, tú marcarías desastrosamente mi futuro, o algo así. No lo recuerdo bien. Pero sí sé que me asustó.

–Yo nunca creí en ella, lo sabes.

–Pero yo sí. Tenía miedo, pero eso nunca quitó que te siguiese queriendo, por esa razón no podía verte con otra chica. En mi corazón, seguíamos juntos.

–Ajá, pero tú si podías juntarte con otros ¿no?

–Intentaba olvidarte. De veras que era sólo eso. Pero ninguno, bueno, ninguno eras tú. Y a pesar de lo que Trelawey me dijo, yo volvía contigo.

–Repito esa vieja bruja…

–¡¡No!! Ron, ese es el problema, ella acertó. Me has marcado, me has dejado un futuro desastroso.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

Parvati se encogió, parecía tener miedo a lo que iba a decir. Pos unos segundos le pareció un bebé indefenso, tan diferente a como siempre aparentaba ser. Esa era la Parvati que Ron conocía, la Parvati con la que había estado hace dos veranos. Entre quinto y sexto curso. La chica sensible e inocente, que se escondía bajo una careta de seguridad.

–Tengo miedo. Mucho miedo al futuro. Yo siempre quise, ser… redactora del Corazón de Bruja. Quería estudiar, y trabajar… pero ahora lo veo difícil. Me faltan… cosas que daba por seguras.

–Es normal, es la crisis del fin de la adolescencia, le pasa a mucha gente.

–¿Cuánto tiempo?

Era Draco, su mirada estaba ligeramente preocupada, pero era seria. Se acercó a ellos, y no se habían dado cuenta.

–¿Qué?

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciendo ese encantamiento?

–Desde… –dijo ella– poco antes des curso.

–Dos meses… –dijo él pensativo.

–¿Qué diablos es lo que me estoy perdiendo? –preguntó Ron– desde principio de curso son –echó cuentas mentales– siete meses… llevamos siete meses de curso.

–¿Siete meses ya? –preguntó el rubio, luego se dirigió a la chica– Sabes que no lo podrás mantener mucho tiempo ¿verdad? Es peligroso.

–Pero… ¿cómo lo sabías? –preguntó ella.

–La magia oscura, puedo detectarla. Supe todo el curso que alguien estaba haciendo un fuerte hechizo de magia oscura, el _Partriccen_. Sabía que lo usaban mucho hace años, pero hoy en día estaba en desuso…

–Yo… mi tía fue mi consejera, sabía aplicarlo, en su juventud tuvo que utilizarlo varias veces, con otras chicas.

–Seguro que lo usaron con Potter. –se rió.

–No sabía que el _Partriccen fuese magia oscura…_

–Claro que lo es. Pero como es útil, los 'buenos magos'  lo usan a escondidas. Pero no deja de serlo por eso. Está penado con tres años en Azkaban ¿lo sabías? Por chicas que lo aplicaban sin el más mínimo control, tiene fecha de caducidad y… es muy peligroso pasarse de ella.

–¿Podéis hacerme caso y explicarme de qué estáis hablando? –a Ron no le hacía gracia que le ignorasen.

Pero Draco, más que enfadarse le miró con _¿eso es ternura? _Una mirada dulce, de compasión. _¿qué diablos…?_

–El hechizo_ Partriccen es una especie de _Petrificus Totalus_, pero no es 'totalus'. Es algo parcial, y no sólo paraliza el cuerpo, paraliza todo, también el tiempo para la persona. Y puede usarse en una zona del cuerpo. Antiguamente muchas mujeres se lo aplicaban por la noche, para envejecer menos. –sonrió– pero más tarde, descubrieron que tenía otros… posibles usos._

Parvati parecía encogida en Ron. Cada vez más asustada.

–Paralizar el tiempo, y la evolución, y… el crecimiento.

–¿El crecimiento de qué?

–De un embrión por ejemplo.

Ron al principio no pareció entenderlo, pero luego se quedó paralizado.

–¿Has… dicho… un embrión? Y eso era…

–Que incultura. –dijo Draco con una mano en la cabeza.

–Vamos Ron, ¡estoy embarazada!

Había estado desesperada, porque el chico no lo daba entendido, o no quería entenderlo. Pero luego, se encogió de nuevo. Ron no sabía que decir… así que soltó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

–¿Estás segura? Quiero decir… bueno ¿de quién es?

Ella le miró con cara de situación.

–No tengo ninguna duda Ron. Así que no lo dudes tú. Eso no es lo que me preocupa. Yo, tenía un futuro. No puedo hacerle daño, pero tampoco puedo cuidarle.

–Está bien, yo te ayudaré. –dijo Draco.

–Eso sería como hacer un pacto con el diablo.

–Quizás, pero no tienes otra opción. Te prometo que estará seguro, y que tendrá futuro, pero tú, no volverás a verle, al menos, durante un tiempo. Eso sí, si aceptas mi ayuda. –sonrió.

Parvati no parecía de acuerdo, pero tampoco totalmente negativa a un trato. Miró a Draco a los ojos, intentando buscar confianza. Y luego se dirigió a los de Ron, que simplemente estaba tan sorprendido por la situación que no era de gran ayuda.

-Ron, tú, confías en él.

-Si es con respecto a mí, sí confío en él. Sea lo que sea lo que nazca, si realmente es parte de mí…

-Sí lo es –dijo Draco.

-¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Digamos que tengo un sexto sentido para los mentirosos. Y ella dice la verdad, es más, está totalmente segura de que lo que dice es cierto.

-Entonces… es parte de mí. Algo que nació de mis sentimientos, sentimientos que han desaparecido, pero que existieron.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –le miró ella preocupada.

-Sí, confío en él. Confío en que no le hará, daño. Creo en que le cuidará.

Ella tragó saliva. Estaba conmovida por la seguridad de las palabras, cada una de ellas.

-¿Qué harías? –preguntó- quiero saberlo.

-No puedo darte detalles, pero en principio te ayudaría a mantener el _Partriccen._ Es magia oscura… ningún problema. Después tendrías el resto del embarazo normal, si quieres vivirlo con tu familia, bien, si no, puedo proporcionarte un lugar para estar… escondida, si no quieres que se enteren. Y cuando nazca… simplemente iré a por él… o ella…

-Es un niño…

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? –preguntó Ron.

Ella sonrió, por primera vez en un buen rato.

-Hay gente que sí confiamos en la adivinación. Tenía curiosidad, y lo pregunté a las cartas. ¿Qué harías después, Malfoy?

Draco estaba contento. Todo aseguraba que le aceptaría, así que continuó.

-Sólo puedo decirte que estará seguro. Y que crecerá sano.

-Tengo una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Se llamará Julian.

-¿Y eso?

-Así se llama mi padre. Julian Patil. Es normal que los niños lleven el nombre de su abuelo ¿no? Julian Ronald Weasley ¿Qué te parece? Suena bien ¿no?

Ron se sonrojó. No había caído en que le pusiese el suyo de segundo. Por primera vez se sintió orgulloso, y deseoso de conocerle.

-¿Weasley? –preguntó Draco

-¿No pensarías apellidarle Malfoy?

-¿Porqué no? A fin de cuentas, al menos tendría algo mío. –dijo el rubio frunciendo el entrecejo.

Ron empezó a reírse, no pudo evitarlo. La presión había ido creciendo, y ahora salía a borbotones. No podía parar.

-¿Quieres dejar de reírte? –todavía algo enojado- esto es serio.

-Claro, ejem, claro que lo es. Pero no pude evitarlo al ver tu cara. Como comprenderás, Julian Ronald Malfoy sí que suena mal, y aún más… Julian Draco Malfoy. ¿Te lo imaginas? 'Hola, soy Julian D. Malfoy'

Ahora era Parvati la que se reía. El ambiente se relajaba. Draco desvió la mirada.

-Ya está bien. ¿qué decides, Patil?

-Está… creo que debería… pensarlo –apretó los labios- en fin, de acuerdo.

Ella levantó la mano y Draco se la estrechó.

-¿Sabes que esto es un hechizo vinculante?

-Claro, cerrar un trato mágicamente. Es algo irrompible. Tú me ayudas, y yo… te lo… agradezco… ¿Qué ganas tú a cambio?

-Mucho más de lo que crees. –sonrió.- Y asegurarme de que tú no contarás nada de lo nuestro.

De repente Ron se dio cuenta de que se había pasado todo el rato agarrando a Parvati, y la soltó. Ella se sacudió la falda, y se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que… bueno, me vuelvo al castillo.

-Ya te avisaré, para reforzar el _Partriccen._

Ella movió una mano, asintiendo. Y se alejó pesadamente de ellos.

-Todavía está triste. –dijo Draco- Pero creo que lo superará.

-Vaya, al final, nos has salido un sentimental.

Él se giró y puso los brazos en jarras.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas?

Ron rió. Se acercó a él y le agarró por la cintura.

-¿Dónde habíamos quedado cuándo nos interrumpieron?

-Creo que te estaba besando. –dijo en tono juguetón.

-Es cierto.

El rubio comenzó a comérselo, con una pasión que nunca había manifestado. _Estás alegre, y yo estoy contento, por ti. _

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer con Julian?

-Ya lo verás, estoy seguro… de que te gustará.

Ron iba a replicar, pero Draco no le dejó. Del impulso se cayeron al césped. Ya no hacía frío, y las estrellas les acompañaron curiosas. Pronto, el pelirrojo volvería a visitarlas.

----------------------------------------------------------

Lo siento… no pude evitarlo, se me metió el baby de una manera en la historia que ya no pude sacarlo…. Incluso se me han ocurrido escenas jajaja ¿os gusta el nombre? No tengo muy claro de dónde, pero creo que era en una película que lo oí y me gustó. Julian Weasley suena bien, y por mucho que digan Julian Malfoy también. Incluso Julian Weasley Malfoy O_O jajaja

Espero que os haya gustado, porque a mí me parece un poco flojo (más adelante mejorará, lo prometo)…. Es curioso, en muchos reviews os decís que os reísteis con el otro capítulo O_o vaya… no era mi intención… jajaja pero salió así…

Parvati se lo tomó bastante bien ¿no? Pero a fin de cuentas, las miradas dicen mucho, más aún que las palabras. Y eso fue lo que hizo que ella se diese por vencida.

Bueno, puede que la semana q viene no ponga otro, como podéis ver estoy un poco paralizada en la escritura, es por culpa ajena a mi deseo (en serio) pero para mediados de diciembre esto habrá terminado… y luego está navidad *^^* y tendré tiempo a espuertas.

¡¡respondo reviews!!

**FaItH-Iris-SuKnI: bueno, tardé por razones varias :D creo que lo ponía por ahí Y.Y entre un pequeño colapso, y que no tengo mucho tiempo últimamente… pues… Espero que sigas siendo feliz, pq akí tienes más ;) ¡¡Claro que no!! Hay mucho por delante… mucho… jejeje muajajaja**

**sherezade1: a mí también me gusta la evolución ^^ No me gustan esas historias donde todo el tiempo pasa lo mismo. Al principio están con diferencias que no conocen, en período de adaptación, ahora están en la pegajosa (esa en la que las chicas nos pasamos el día diciendo 'hace diez minutos que no se nada de él, snif…' patético pero real…)  Drak va a sorprender mucho, lo aseguro. Ya llevo tiempo avisando, que la historia trata más de él que de Ron… poco a poco os daréis cuenta de porqué… Ron es un inocentón, por eso me gusta, y por eso no entiendo que la gente le odie tanto O_o  Tardé por un poco de todo, igual q esta vez… y puede q para el siguiente cap, ocurra igual… pero no para el siguiente ;) ¡¡gracias!!**

**Ayesha. Jajaja, si pillados en casi la acción jajaja muajajaja. Mejor así ¿no?**

**Moryn: bueno, salir salir, lo que se dice salir, no salieron jajaja, más bien se acaban de meter en un entuerto de narices. Pero se las arreglarán… espero… no creo que pase, como me ocurre a veces, que la historia se escribe sola….**

**Laia: ¡¡¡muchas gracias!!! Un día de estos tendré que hacerme un viaje intercontinental para daros las gracias a tol el mundo que soporta mis historias :)**

**Haruko_Oponchi: Bueno, tiene una explicación q solo les pillase besándose… y es que siguió a Ron y les espiaba. Al principio, sólo miraba, sin creérselo mucho, pero un beso es una revelación total… y demasiado fuerte para ella. La verdad es que se lo tomó bastante bien jajaja No te preocupes, todos tenemos vidas monótonas snif Y.Y**

**Sakura Shidou: Mira… no pude evitarlo… al final… el crió se me coló… ¿Histérica Parvati? Bueno… seguro que vive tres años menos de la impresión *^^* ¿proyecto escolar? Dios, tienes más imaginación que yo… No te preocupes, tengo 19 años y sigo viéndome con 5… a veces asusto a mis amigas… lo importante es cómo te sientas…**

**b_boying00: nuevos lectores ¡¡chachi!! (ya me sale la vena infantil…) jaja, no te preocupes, si no me deprimí mucho, ahora ando depre, pero por otras razones… quiero decir, me río y todo eso, pero el estado anímico en general, últimamente, es un poco de bajón… supongo que será normal… y que lo superaré (a pesar de todo, yo optimista… incluso con los bajones de ánimo… ahí es donde me sale la cría de 5 años) Y el niño… no pude evitarlo…**

**luzy snape: No todo el mundo les descubrirá… solamente alguien más… pero hay cosas que son inevitables que se sepan… pero… más adelante, no pueden guardar el secreto para siempre…**

**mayk: *^^* me ha gustado mucho lo que me has dicho. Snif. ¿expresiva? Oh *^^* Gracias por tus palabras. Bueno, como digo, lo intento, este es un pelín más largo, pero no me gusta mucho como ha quedado, demasiado diálogo… pero soy incapaz, siempre me pasa lo mismo, montón de diálogo, y casi ningún párrafo… Intriga… sí, eso está bien, porque hay algo que nadie se espera (espero) a pesar de que doy bastantes pistas, he aprendido a esconderlas… Si lo descubrís, por favor, no lo digáis en los reviews… ^^ no vaya a ser q se chafe la sorpresa a otros… ¡esas canciones son preciosas! Voy a acabar con _All you need is love_ jajaja, otra de mis canciones favoritas. ¡¡gracias!!**

Diantres… ¡¡10 reviews en el último cap!!  I'm happy!!!! Muy contenta :)

Por favor seguid leyéndome, y gracias por vuestros reviews, son la fuente de inspiración más grande que cualquier otra cosa. Y la energía del escritor :D ;) :D

Nios leemos

Bkñs

Tiz


	19. 18 Confesiones frente al espejo

Bueno, no me enrollo, lo haré después.

Ahora simplemente disfrutad del capítulo ^^

------------------------------------------------

Un suave rayo de sol entró por la ventana de la habitación. Ron no había cerrado bien las cortinas de su cama, y la luz fue avanzando poco a poco hasta llegar a sus ojos. Frunció en entrecejo, era domingo, y tenía ganas de seguir durmiendo. Pero se había desvelado, ya no habría forma de volver a dormirse. Se sentó y bostezó, miró su reloj y vio que aún era temprano. _Realmente duermo muy poco últimamente…_Se frotó los ojos, para despegarse las pestañas. _Si me doy prisa, puede que aún esté abierto el comedor con los desayunos._

Al vestirse observó su reflejo en el espejo. La túnica le volvía a quedar corta, también por las mangas. Y le costaba ponérsela, por la anchura de sus hombros. Aún estaba dando los últimos restos del estirón final. Siempre había pensado que sería ancho, como Charlie, pero en los dos años anteriores, parecía que le hubiesen cogido y estirado. Ahora, simplemente, alargado. 

Agarró un mechón de su cabello pelirrojo, aquello también había crecido demasiado. _Necesito un buen recorte… o no, tampoco me queda tan mal un poco largo. A Bill le sentaba bien…Sonrió para sus adentros al recordar a su hermano mayor. Siempre había sido un alma libre, y ahora ahí estaba, pillado por la francesita. Los gemelos y él habían hecho una apuesta sobre cuánto tardaba en pedirle matrimonio. Y cuándo se lo preguntaban, él siempre eludía la cuestión con las mejillas encendidas al estilo Weasley._

De repente la sonrisa se le quebró. Toda su familia, todos ellos, tenían muy claro su futuro, su vida. Hasta Ginny. Volvió otra vez a su mente la angustia de la otra noche frente a la pregunta de Draco. Su destino era tan incierto… pero esto le recordó otra cosa, que con el lío había dejado aparcada, pero no era menos importante. Draco, su querido Draco, él sí lo tenía claro…

Una sensación de agobio oprimió su corazón. ¿Qué sería de ellos al finalizar el curso? ¿Se convertirían en enemigos? No, Ron no podría soportar eso. Pero era tan imposible que Draco se desligase de su futuro, como que Ron se uniese a los Mortífagos. ¿Era entonces su destino el estar siempre en grupos enfrentados? Parvati lo había dicho bien claro, el único defecto que tenía su relación era "él es un Slytherin"

Un detalle que no le había importado. Pero según pasaba el tiempo, iba cogiendo fuerza.

– Buenos días Ron.

– ¡Ah! Hola Harry.

–¿Estás bien?

–¿Qué?

–No sé, tu cara, estás como… triste.

Ron volvió a mirarse al espejo. El brillo de sus ojos se había apagado de golpe. De repente le falló el equilibrio, se tambaleó un poco. Posó la palma de la mano sobre el cristal. Al sentir su solidez, su frío, sintió también que volvía a la realidad. La sensación física del espejo le dio fuerzas para pensar en que existía, al menos, una posibilidad. 

Que era real, y mientras estuviese allí, iba a luchar por lo que creía y por lo que quería. Con uñas y dientes. Con toda su fuerza y todo el poder mágico que corría por sus venas. No era el mejor mago del mundo, pero la voluntad hace milagros. Defendería sus propios sentimientos, sus ideas, y también, su amor. _Estoy aquí, todavía estoy aquí. Y mientras siga existiendo no estará todo perdido. Al menos, algo claro tenía en su futuro. Este pensamiento le hizo volver a sentirse seguro._

–Eh… ¿Ron?

–¿Si?

–¿Bajamos a desayunar?

–Sí, seguro que estará muy tranquilo.

–Por supuesto. –respondió su amigo.

–Gracias Harry.

–¿Qué e hecho yo ahora?

–Estar ahí. –sonrió– sin duda, eres mi mejor amigo.

Harry le miró sorprendido.

–Cada día te entiendo menos.

Ron rió de sus palabras.

–Ya te lo he dicho, estar ahí. A veces llega con eso.

–¿Y Hermione?

Ron pensó un momento.

–Ella… es como mi hermana mayor. Ya sé que es más pequeña, –hizo una mueca– pero tiene más cerebro que tú y yo juntos.

–Eso ni lo dudes. Menos mal que tenemos el cerebro de Hermione.

–Y a Hermione.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–¿Voy a tener que volver a repetirme?

–Ya sé, ya sé. Lo he entendido. Estar ahí ¿no?

–Claro…

–¿Sabes Ron? Cuando ocurrió aquello a fin de quinto curso… yo sólo quería estar sólo. Ahora creo que me comporté como un egoísta. A mí no me importaba eso de 'estar ahí'.

–¿Egoísta? ¿Por qué? Estabas… dolido. Tú también cambiaste bastante después de aquello. Durante la mitad del sexto curso andabas en las nubes…

–Muy gracioso, mira quién habla. Si tú hace unos meses andabas igual.

–¿En serio?

–Incluso diría, que también un poco ahora…

Ron se quedó paralizado. No, era cierto, habían cambiado. El tiempo había hecho mella en ellos. Harry se había vuelto más solitario, y Ron había tenido que buscar compañía en otros lados. Ahora que parecía Harry volvía a ser el mismo, pero el mismo que en primero o en segundo, como si hubiese borrado años de su mente y su recuerdo. 

Ellos dos, se estaban distanciando. Algo que nadie podía evitar.

–Prométeme una cosa Harry.

–¿Eh?

–Pase lo que pase. Cambiemos lo que cambiemos. Siempre seguiremos siendo amigos.

–¿A qué viene eso?

–Solamente… prométemelo.

–¿Acaso lo dudabas?

Ron no respondió al instante. Aquellas palabras se las había dicho exactamente otro chico, aunque con un significado totalmente diferente. Pero en el fondo y al final, venía a ser lo mismo. Medio en serio, medio en broma, cuestionaban la fidelidad. Se lo pensó un momento antes de contestar.

–No, no lo dudé. Pero hemos tenido momentos de flaqueza… como en cuarto curso, y a pesar de todo seguimos siendo amigos. Me gustaría, que si algo así volvía a repetirse, que… bueno, intentemos que no se repita.

–De acuerdo, pero eso conlleva soportarme. Si eres capaz…

–Ya me soportas tú a mí. Además, tengo siete años de práctica ¿no es suficiente?

Los dos amigos empezaron a reírse, despertando al resto del cuarto.

***

Se encontraron frente a frente, sin querer, pero esas cosas ocurren a veces. El trío de Gryffindor y el trío de Slytherin. Todos se quedaron en silencio, esperando a ver quién lanzaba la primera piedra. Aunque Ron hizo algo totalmente inesperado, por cualquiera de los otros.

–Malfoy, hay algo… 

–¿Qué quieres Weasley? –dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

_Qué bien actúas. _Hermione, en cambio, intercambiaba miradas entre uno y otro. Visiblemente preocupada.

–Tengo que hablar contigo… a solas. –Ron pretendió sonar desafiante.

–¿Y quién nos dice que no aprovecharás para… atizarle? –preguntó Goyle.

Draco le miró al gorila como si no se creyese lo que acababa de decir. Frunció más el entrecejo.

–Bueno… ¿qué yo no soy como vosotros no es suficiente argumento? –preguntó Ron sarcástico.

–No,  necesitamos más argu… pruebas. –dijo Crabbe.

_Por Dios, lo que hay que oír._

–Muy bien, podéis quedaros a Harry de prenda.

–¿¡Qué!?

–Tranquilo, no le haré daño… hoy.

–¡¡Ya está bien!! –gritó Draco– no soy un niño, se 'defenderme' solo.

–¡Qué valiente!

–¡Cállate Potter!

Ron y Draco entraron en un cuarto cercano. En cuanto se cerró la puerta, Ron la bloqueó con un hechizo. Por su parte Draco insonorizó la habitación.

–Bien hecho, ahora ya podrás gritar a gusto.

–¡Qué diablos pretendes!

Ron le miró, no estaba enfadado. Más bien, diría que asustado.

–Yo… necesitaba hablar contigo… sobre algo importante.

–Mmm –todavía no parecía muy seguro.

–¿Por qué estás así?

–Hoy tuve que ver a esa pija por la mañana.

–¿A Parvati?

–Sí,… me pone de mal humor sólo de imaginarla… vamos, suéltalo.

–¡Ah, sí! … Tú dijiste, que tienes que serlo. No tienes otra opción.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–El otro día… antes de que Par… ella nos int… antes de que ella llegase.

–Es cierto. –dijo más calmado– no tengo otra opción.

–¿Seguro?

–Toda mi vida ha sido enfocada hacia esa dirección. Me han entrenado para eso. Si he de decírtelo, ya no se trata sólo de mí.

–Pero…

–Es algo superior a cualquiera de nosotros dos Ron, –bajó la vista– no tengo más remedio…

–Ya… ¿y yo?

–Quería hablarte de eso, pero, nunca encontraba el momento. Verás, hay una posibilidad…

–¿En serio? –Ron se alegró de veras.

–Pero no creo que te guste… –no parecía muy seguro de lo que iba a decir.

–Sea lo que sea, dilo.

–Antes, necesito saberlo. Realmente, me quieres.

–¿Qué?

–Nunca lo dices… mm, sé que es cierto, pero si no afrontas el valor para… decirlo.

Era verdad. Tenía miedo, quizás. Siempre se había resistido, con ligeras evasivas a decirlo en voz alta. No es que no lo sintiese, pero todavía le avergonzaba. A pesar de todo, aquella mañana se había propuesto salir adelante, así que hizo tripas de corazón y lo dijo.

–Sí, te amo, ya no lo dudo, en realidad, nunca lo he dudado. –no pudo evitarlo, 

_Que sincero ha sonado. Ahora soy, vulnerable. Pero no me importa, no tengo miedo, ya no._

Draco elevó la vista, una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Ron tuvo que tragarse las ganas de besarle, porque quería oír lo que tuviese que decir. Ahora era el momento.

–Sabía que acabarías por encontrar el valor para decirlo, tarde o temprano.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó, y empezó a rascarse la nuca nerviosamente.

–Bien, hay algo que tengo que proponerte, Ron. La posibilidad existe, pero es difícil de afrontar. Sólo si eres capaz de seguir adelante…

–Lo soy. –_creo…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Aaah I'm bad… :P

Vale, alguien me había pedido escenas rositas… aquí están (no están por petición, ya estaban planeadas, pero las he hecho más rositas… supongo que un poco de romantiqueo no queda mal *^^* )

A partir de ahora, la historia se va oscureciendo poco a poco, quedan algunos momento cómicos, pero pocos y puntuales… chorry, pero si me pasase el día a base de bromitas o chistes, ser perdería el ambiente que intento crear (que lo consiga crear es otra historia)

Como siempre, un gran desequilibrio entre diálogos y párrafos, pero no puedo evitarlo, cuando escribo los diálogos me embalo…  y sólo me salen palabras (ejem, creo que me entendéis)

Por cierto, creo que ya sabéis lo del review que recibí. No voy a borrarlo, ni voy a pretender que no ha ocurrido. Porque no ha sido así. De todas maneras, a quienes se les ignora es a los maleducados, y no es este el caso. Sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría algo por el estilo, y me alegra ver que no todo está perdido (me refiero, a que no todo el mundo es un degenerado mental…)

Ien, temas serios a parte. Estoy contenta, estresada, pero contenta. Y mi manera de desestresarme es escribir. 

Por cierto, este capítulo lo he escrito escuchando de fondo al grupo de música finlandés _Nightwish, un reciente descubrimiento por mi parte. Me encanta la voz de la vocalista, Tanja, podría cantar ópera. Pero puede que el aire goth se haya contagiado un poco, sobre todo al principio del capítulo… em, bueno… tampoco está tan mal. A este grupo lo descubrí por la batallita anti-pop que montaron en el foro de Harrylatino. Se pusieron a compararlo con __Evanescence pero la verdad es que es bastante más roquero y goth que los estadounidenses (se les ve el aire del norte de Europa, como a HIM, aunque la verdad no tiene mucho que ver…) Me gusta… aunque cinco horas seguidas escuchándolo y puedes acabar con la cabeza dando tumbos… jajaja_

No me enrollo más

¡¡¡respondo los reviews!!!

**Laia: muchas gracias entonces *^^* espero que las sigas disfrutando :)**

**sherezade1: oye, no sé como lo haces, pero siempre consigues sonrojarme con tus review ^^ Pues pregunté, por si había una respuesta general muy negativa, pero como vi que sólo respondían un par y mi mente ya se había imaginado: el nombre, el aspecto físico, la personalidad, reacciones, incluso sus amiguitos en el colegio… como comprenderás… era difícil desechar un personaje cuando ya lo tienes creado, y como tampoco lo negasteis mucho, pues… Pues lo de la crisis… o la estoy pasando yo también… no, ahora lo que tengo es la crisis de '¿habré elegido una carrera que concuerda con mi vocación?' La de miedo al futuro casi la he superado (creo)… la tuve a los 18 años… (pero he de decir que la segunda es más fuerte… estoy pasando una mala racha…) Con respecto al romanticismo, toma, ahí lo tienes ^^ Y hacia lo de Draco, ajá, ya verás, si cuando digo que va a sorprender no me refiero a que vaya a desilusionar…  ¡gracias por tus reviews!**

**Moryn: vaya, eso sonó sarcástico (lalalalaa, Tiz no escucha) en fin, que sí, q se "ma'colao" pero no te preocupes… supongo que sí, se parecerá (la carga genética y eso… ) Será mono (lo prometo) pero no tan mono como Drack… jejeje**

**MARIA-JONAN: ¡¡hola!! *^^*  jajaja (que buen rollito) gracias por lo que dices, me parece muy correcto, 'en resumidas cuentas…' sí es eso, pero yo necesitaba expresar todo lo que sentía (y lo que se me ha quedado en el tintero…) ¡¡muchas gracias por tu review!!**

**FaItH-Iris-SuKnI: quizás, pero a mí no me parece una falta de respeto querer entender a otras personas que piensan diferente (aunque tu forma de ser y pensar no cambie) a mí me pareció correcto. Que le vamos a hacer, el mundo está lleno de colores donde elegir, mientras te dejen elegir el tuyo sin censurarte…  Ya veréis ya veréis…Drack y un bebé dan mucho juego jua jua jua(*risita maliciosa*) Me parece que la intriga va a tener que continuar aún un tiempo… y aumentar, según avance la historia lo hará. Yo soy como Rowling, primero doy pistas, luego planteo las cuestiones y luego el resultado. Ahora estoy ya en la fase b… las pistas ya están dadas… se puede entender un poco, pero aún daré alguna más (sobre todo en el siguiente…) Kiss ;)**

**Olga: la verdad es que es mala suerte (me encantan los reviews largos ^^) pero no importa, con lo que dices en pocas palabras me llega :D ¡¡que moral!! Waw, leérselo todo de un tirón (ahora ya empieza a ser bastante historia) ¡¡muchas gracias por tu apoyo!! Jajaja**

**Angelibriel: ¿en serio? ¿y qué te imaginabas? (curiosidad) la verdad, es cuando me planteé la historia en un principio era bien diferente (ya casi no la recuerdo, para no andar mezclando) lo que sé es que a estas alturas ya habría terminado. Trataría sólo de la relación, pero se me ocurrió meter algo de intriga por en medio… para dar consistencia, y salió esto… Bueno, aki tienes otro capi ;)**

Muchas gracias a todo el mundo que lee, en especial a los que dejan review

Alegra saber que lo que escribes, lo lee alguien ^^

Nios leemos

Bkñs

Tiz


	20. 19 Y tú tambien, Hermione

Oooh ¡cómo me odiáis! Jejeje muejejeje

Pero, don't worry, que ya sigo (lo tenía terminado ya ayer, pero era ya muy tarde y no lo subí…)

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– ¿Completamente?

Ron inspiró profundamente, no tenía dudas.

–Ese, í. Por supuesto.

–No tendrás que unirte a ellos, no es necesario para que podamos estar juntos.

Ron respiró, eso era lo que más le asustaba de todo. Era tranquilizador.

–Pero… tampoco vas a poder estar con 'los otros'

–En fin, eso me lo imaginaba.

Durante un instante Ron bajó la mirada. Draco, su Draco. Ese muchacho casi hombre al que amaba. Seguramente se convertiría en un asesino, como el que mató a su hermano. Siempre pensó que les odiaría, a todos ellos, a los mortífagos. Pero por alguna razón, no podía odiarle a él. Era incapaz de hacerlo. Cada una de sus creencias y sus juramentos del pasado se iban a ninguna parte. Era todo una tremenda paradoja, lo que hace el amor, que no odies al enemigo al que juraste odiar. 

El rubio abrió un poco la boca, como si fuese a hablar. Pero no pronunció nada. Se quedó mirando a Ron, observando sus expresiones y su reacción.

_No puedo desearle lo peor a quien me hizo daño, ni siquiera puedo vengarme. Y no es que no pueda, simplemente, no quiero._

–No creo que me una a los aurores, ni a la Orden, ni a nada parecido. Ahora mismo sería incapaz. Porque eso significaría que nos enfrentaríamos. Tú no puedes ceder, entonces lo haré yo.

Draco sonrió.

–Entonces, te lo explicaré. –cogió aire y supiró– mi padre tiene preparada una casita para mí. Cuando salga del colegio no iré a la Mansión Malfoy, la heredaré algún día, pero todavía no viviré en ella como mi casa. En lugar de eso tendré un lugar que podré llamar mi hogar. Y allí, podremos estar los dos, y tú. –sonrió, pero luego sus labios se apretaron– Pero si el Señor Oscuro sabe que tienes contacto con otras personas que son sus enemigos… Quiero decir, tú eres el mejor amigo de Potter, y bueno, tu familia son parte de la… Orden.

–Eso es peligroso ¿verdad?

–Sí, muy peligroso. Él puede saber si estás en contacto con ellos, podría considerarte un espía. Por lo tanto… tanto tú como yo, no creo que llegásemos muy lejos así.

–Significa que estaría en esa casita. Sin verme con mi familia o amigos.

–No, sin ver a nadie de fuera.

Ron respiró con fuerza.

–¿Sabría, bueno, algo de fuera?

–No es muy recomendable –Draco se encogió de hombros con lástima– mejor cuanto más incomunicado…

No hay más opción. O nadie y él, o todos sin él. Aquello era una difícil elección, se atragantó. Porque elegirle a él, significaba vivir sólo para Draco, y para nadie más,  ni siquiera para sí mismo.

–Ya te dije que sería una elección difícil. –dijo al fin el rubio.

–Tienes razón.

–Yo creo, que es mejor que lo pienses, tienes hasta fin de curso, dos meses. ¿Crees que te llegará?

_No sé, elija lo que elija siempre pensaré que me he equivocado, aunque a lo mejor no._

Draco sonrió un momento. Una sonrisa lastimera, y un intento de subir la moral.

–Bueno, no estarás completamente sólo.

-¿Eh?

–Además de mí, estaría… Julian.

_¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara? No… no puede ser cierto. ¡Por eso aceptaste ayudarle!  ¡Porque sabías que tiraría de mí! Eso es…_

–Rastrero.

Los ojos de Ron estaban entrecerrados. El abatimiento desapareció de golpe para ser sustituido por una reacción que creía olvidada. La ira explosiva.

–¡Tú lo tenías todo planeado!

–¿¡Qué!?

–Has estado jugando con mis sentimientos. ¡Me has obligado a… confesarme primero, para tenerme bien agarrado!

–¡Eso no significa que yo no sienta nada!

–Entonces te confiesas. ¡Sí lo tenías pensado!

Draco apretó los puños.

–No puedo negar que lo pensase, pero…

–¡Ajá! Don Slytherin se destapa.

–No mejor que tú.

Ron no pudo soportarlo. Agarró al chico por la túnica y tiró de ella.

–¡Repite eso!

Antes de que Draco pudiese ni pensar en repetirlo. Algo tiró de los dos y los separó con fuerza. Quizás al pelirrojo con un poco más de violencia. 

La luz entraba por la puerta abierta. Alguien les había separado con un encantamiento. Ron se sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia ella. Una figura alta y negra, con una varita, les miraba. Por la rendija, asomaban las cabezas de Harry, Hermione, Crabbe y Goyle.

–¿Qué se supone que le estaba haciendo a su compañero señor Weasley?

–Yo… profesor Snape…

–¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Le lleva con usted, sólo, a un cuarto. Bloquea la puerta, (algo que no es ningún problema para mí) y después se dedica a…

Severus se calló de repente. Draco se le había acercado. La verdad, es que tenía mucha mejor pinta que Ron.

–Profesor, –dijo suavemente, ni siquiera siseó– él, no llegó a hacer nada. Yo le provoqué.

La sorpresa de Snape era algo indescriptible. Sus ojos se abrieron como nunca lo habían hecho. Aunque enseguida recuperó su compostura y carraspeó.

–De acuerdo. No les sacaré puntos a Gryffindor, esta vez. Y agradézcaselo a su compañero. Pero esto lo dejo claro, no quiero volver a verle a usted sólo con Draco Malfoy mientras esté en los terrenos de esta institución. Le aseguro que le vigilaré tanto de día como de noche. ¿Entendido?

Ron le miró. Algo dentro de su pecho se rompió fragmentándose en pequeños trocitos de cristal y repartiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Rasgando sus entrañas. Era muy doloroso, y más cuando vio los ojos de Draco. La tristeza de su mirada terminó por desmoronarle. Era consecuencia de la traición, y Ron se sentía tan culpable

–¿Me ha escuchado señor Weasley?

–Sí, profesor.

La voz del pelirrojo sonó ahogada y sin fuerza. Pero Severus se dio por satisfecho y se llevó a los tres Slytherin.

En cuanto se fueron, Harry y Hermione entraron a por Ron, que ni se había movido del sitio. Simplemente petrificado y anclado en el suelo.

–Ron…

–¿Estás bien? Goyle fue a buscar a Snape, no pude pararle. Cuando abrimos la puerta estabas a punto de agarrar y atizar a Malfoy ¿Te ha pegado?

–No… no me ha pegado…

La voz seguía sonando débil y hueca. Su mente debía de estar a kilómetros de allí.

–Ese maldito Snape, seguro que te ha hecho daño.

–Mejor así. Si no le habría pegado a Dra… a Malfoy.

Harry le miró sorprendido.

–¿Te has golpeado en la cabeza? Sí, seguro que te saldrá un buen chichón.

–Ojalá fuese cuestión de un chichón simplemente. –mustió el pelirrojo.

–Ahora mismo vamos a…

–Harry…

–¿Qué? Tenemos que llevarle y acompañarle para…

–No creo que sea el momento. ¿Es qué no le ves?  Ron no se encuentra muy animado que digamos…

Harry intercambió una mirada entre sus amigos, y luego suspiró con desilusión.

–Está bien. Pero le hubiese sentado de maravilla.

–No lo niego, pero ahora… no quiero hacer nada de eso.

Ron soltó un amago de sonrisa y se levantó despacio. Casi se cae al hacerlo, porque no mantuvo bien el equilibrio en cuclillas. Al estar de pie se frotó los codos.

–Creo que voy a dar un paseo, para tranquilizarme un poco.

–Está bien.

–Pero vuelve temprano, ya casi es de noche.

******************

Aquello le recordaba a algo. Llegar tarde y que la sala común estuviese casi desierta. Sólo ella, Hermione, su consejera y la que siempre le comprendía y apoyaba.

–Ron, es muy tarde. Y mañana tenemos clase. No deberías perderte ninguna tan cerca de los TIMOS… y menos por quedarte dormido.

–A veces pareces mi madre.

La chica se sonrojó un poco.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–Siempre te preocupas por mí.

Ella sonrió con una complicidad muy maternal.

–Porque eres mi amigo… esto… quiero decir… mi mejor amigo.

–Gracias, al menos me gusta ver que no estaré solo del todo.

–¿Qué?

–Nada.

–Oye Ron, ¿por qué te peleabas con Malfoy?

–Yo… hice el estúpido. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me pasaba, que, perdía el control de esa manera.

–¿Pudiste arreglarlo?

–¿Bromeas? Ya viste a Snape. Creo que ni podré hablar con él en lo que queda de curso. Y después…

Hermione le miró preocupada. Meditó unos segundos y luego dijo:

–Quizás esta situación sea la mejor.

–¿Cómo?

–Vamos Ron, bueno, es una situación difícil. Yo te apoyaba porque sé que tenías… esos… sentimientos. Pero, quizás, esta sea la mejor situación. 

Hablaba lentamente y con muchas pausas, eligiendo sus palabras. Ron la miraba sorprendido, pero sin interrumpirla.

–Luego, cuando termine el curso…, tú y él, será difícil. No creo que estéis en el mismo bando exactamente… –entonces suspiró– Es mejor así. –sentenció y no dijo nada más.

Se hizo un pesado silencio.

–Hermione, sinceramente, ¿Qué crees que hay entre Draco y yo?

–¡Ah! Bueno, tú…, sé que hay algún tipo de atracción, eeh ¿física?, entre vosotros… –parecía nerviosa– Es normal, quiero decir… sois adolescentes, eso de probar cosas nuevas que al final no serán…no es que crea que está mal. Él, seguro que le, bueno, le divierte algo así, medio prohibido. ¿no? Y tú, siempre has sido así de… explosivo, y esto, yo creo que… estaba bien, pero nunca pensé que durase mucho. Incluso me sorprende que… llegaseis tan lejos.

–Hermione… le quiero. No es una simple atracción. Lo que siento hacia él es… más.

–Pero Ron…tú no puedes… al principio no me pareció mal, porque pensé que cambiaría a Malfoy, pero ahora… no sé como explicarlo y no creo que nadie más lo haya notado. Deberían saberlo o conocerte muy bien…

–Por eso no te preocupes, sólo, que yo sepa, lo sabéis tú y Parvati.

–¿Parvati? Ella… ¿Confías en ella?

–Más le vale…

Ella se lebantó de golpe y frunció el entrecejo.

–¡Es eso! ¡A eso me refiero, Ron! Ya no eres el mimo. No ha cambiado Malfoy, eres tú. ¡Hasta Harry lo dice! Eres más retorcido, más… mezqu… –se calló a media palabra.

–¿Qué? Mezquino, eso ibas a decir. ¿por qué?

–¿Y lo preguntas? Porque res distinto. Porque desvías la conversación hacia tu terreno, y lo sabes. Esta tarde, como les hablabas a Crabbe y Goyle. Ron… por momentos… me recordabas a Malfoy.  ¿Y Parvati? "más le vale" dijiste…

–Que sepas que le estamos ayudando a cambio. No es que nos vayamos a vengar ni nada parecido.

–Ron… eres diferente… no lo niegues…

–Puede que un poco, a todos nos pasa ¿no? Crecemos y todo eso, hace poco cumplí 18 años ¿sabes? Ya no… soy un niño pequeño.

–Pero como sigas a este paso puedes llegar a ser… no quiero imaginarlo.

Aquella situación le exasperaba. Pero durante el tiempo en soledad había estado pensando que no volvería a saltar. Su personalidad de ira explosiva estaba casi controlada, y ahora iba a conseguirlo del todo. Inspiró profundamente y buscó un modo de convencerla que no fuese violento o gritando. Pero…

–Mira… que más dá. Diga lo que te diga no te haré cambiar de idea.

-Ron…

–Déjalo, yo sé lo que siento. Ahora ya no necesito tu...

–¡No!  Claro que me necesitas.

–Quizás, pero menos. Quizás antes me ayudabas porque me comprendías, pero ahora ya no.

–¿Qué…

–Realmente… tú nunca te has enamorado ¿verdad? De alguien, tan profundamente, Y como nunca has estado en esa situación… no puedes ayudarme.

–Yo… –suspiró– tienes razón. Por una vez, sí la tienes.

Hermione se dejó caer en una silla, silenciosa. Ron esbozó una sonrisa triste. Le dio un suave beso de complicidad en la mejilla y subió a su habitación.

Mmm, me parece que no he desvelado mucho, pero no importa, ya se irá pillando la cosa,  jejeje. Aunque no estoy muy orgullosa del resultado, al final he decidido dejarlo así, porque si no, no lo publico nunca.

Hoy, mirad por donde, no me apetece contaros mi vida, cuando estoy alegre, no (eso es bueno, creo…)

¡¡respondo reviews!!

**Sakura**** Shidou: ¡Oh! ¿Seguro? Porque ahí no aparece… ya me ha pasado esto varias veces y Ayesha me envió el review al mail porque no pudo responder… En serio, si te fijas en la lista, tu review no aparece…  Me encantan los ojos de Tarja, sí tienes razón, son muy lindos (por cierto, cometí un error en el capítulo anterior, escribí Tanja en vez de Tarja…) Me haría gracia ver a Nightwish por la MTV… no sólo para que esos pijos vean que hay más música allá de Operación Triunfo. Mi hermano y yo mirábamos la lista de los 40 principales, sólo por Linkin Park… y una vez llegó al segundo puesto O_O Aunque Evanescence sí llegó al primero, y se pasó tantas semanas en la lista… puf… (para algo bueno que ponen, aguanta…) Kiss, y sigue leyéndome (gracias ^^ )**

**Laia****: Siempre con el mismo miedo ¿eh? Jejeje, bueno como puedes leer aquí no será mortífago, pero… bueno, ya lo leeréis jejeje (tengo unas cosas preparadas que os asustarán… ) Aki stá aki stá ;)**

**Hcate****: Bienvenida, durante el tiempo que esto dure :) Me ha encantado lo que he leído, en serio, te has volcado. Me gusta lo que dices,  y aunque me apena que no te guste el slash (hay historias muy buenas)  no importa, todos tenemos nuestros gustos extraños (yo la primera…) Espero que al menos disfrutes de esta. Sí, yo y mi amor por las parejas raras  jejeje Con lo de la pareja Herm/Krum, en fin, es algo más que secundario, terciario. Pero como puedes ver, se comenta algo en este capítulo… y tengo pensado poner algo más adelante. A mí la verdad el Harry/Hermione… ejem… admito que algo puede sentir ella por el, pero creo que es más bien platónico, porque está claro que no es al revés. Al principio era una gran defensora del Harry/Ginny, y aún me encantaría que fuese así. Pero con el tiempo me he vuelo realista, y creo que me gustaría que acabasen con otros, y ellos tres siguiesen siendo grandes amigos… Si quieres leer algo con respecto a mis ideas sobre esto, mira en mi profile, la dirección de mi web, en Hp's reports, tengo algunas cosas ahí, pero anteriores al 5º libro…  ¡Gracias por leerme! (PD: publicidad encubierta… ¬¬U jeje) **

**Olga: Otra persona truncada por los fallos en el sistema de reviews… y van… no sé ya he perdido la cuenta. Llorar, por Siri, ejem, yo CASI LO HAGO y sin leerlo. Es que me enteré antes de leer el libro, por un… llamémosle descerebrado, que lo puso en mayúsculas en el título del post en un foro… claro, luego cuando lo leí ya no tenía tanta gracia… o todo lo contrario…  Este capítulo es más bien largo, lo escribí en varios días… me llevó su tiempo…  En cuanto a Harry enterarse, mm, ya veremos ;) Saludos ;)**

**sherezade1: ^^ me gusta que te guste. Ya… me parece que la amistad es una forma de amor como otra cualquiera… ¿o no? Jejeje Y también puede ser algo tierno y bonito (ya me pongo pastelosa…) aah, me encanta dejar intriga, me reconcome como un gustillo por el estómago (¿o será que tengo hambre? Cuando termine de contestar los reviews me voy a cenar…) Bueno, la verdad, es que ando muy tranquila con el asunto del review (ni lo he borrado…) Thank You :)**

**Moryn****: aquí una de las que me están odiando, hasta hoy… más bien creo que seguirá la cosa… eeee… en fin, je ^^U así es la historia… Drak ^^ ya veréis, hasta los mortífagos tienen su corazoncito.**

**Margarita6: ejem, supongo que me pasé con lo de dejar intriga…  aki tienes… (*Tiz entrega rápido y huye asustada sin esperar ni respuesta*… ya volverá tímidamente…)**

**Mayk****: ¿has acertado? Mmm, tengo curiosidad. Jajaja Ron junior jajaja Ya empieza el griterío, ya… En fin, es ahí donde más flojeo, pero poco a poco, voy aprendiendo (antes aún lo hacía peor…) Don't worry, yo guardaré el secreto, siempre y cuando me leas… ;) Muchas gracias, continuaré, en serio :)**

Ooo, ahora ya me lleva realmente tiempo responder a los reviews ^^ eso es buena señal.

Nios leemos

Bkñs

Tiz


	21. 20 Todo vale en el amor y en la guerra

¡¡PERDÓÓÓN!!

Me han ocurrido un montón de cosas en este ¿ya ha pasado mes y medio?

En serio que lo siento, las navidades no me dejaron tiempo libre, y estoy matada a base de trabajos de clase Y.Y este capítulo lo he escrito a cachitos… 

Es bastante más largo que los otros… porque iba a cortarlo pero me parecía muy cutre, así que pensaba, 'pongo un poco más' pero ese poco más quedaba huérfano sin otras cosas y al final… 

De todas maneras no creo que hasta marzo pueda escribir con la misma periodicidad que hice en hasta antes de navidad, es que es el fin de curso y casi no tengo tiempo. De todas maneras queda poco… unos cuantos capítulos nada más (y los epílogos ;) porque no habrá segunda parte… lo ziento, esta historia no acepta segunda parte).

Aviso: PG-17 hacia el final (para quién quiera saltárselo, de todas maneras ya sabéis que yo suelo ser bastante light) disfrutad de los pocos momentos cómicos que quedan ;)

**Nota: no sé si en otros países será así, pero para que no os sorprenda el '_tío_' es una expresión de camaradería masculina muy típica de adolescentes españoles. Algo así como el '_mate_' en inglés. No me refiero a que Ron sea hermano de un padre de Harry ^.^ Me resistí ha usarlo hasta ahora (y eso que tuve oportunidades) pero en esta ocasión me pareció inevitable o_ô y tampoco era plan andar con el '_colega_' que hace siglos que no se usa y queda bastante mal… Y con '_melancolía nostálgica'… si este fan-fic fuese en gallego pondría '_morriña'_ que incluso está aceptada ya por la RAE… pero me da que nadie entiende su verdadero significado si es no es gallego-hablante (una palabra intraducible ^^ como '_riquiño', 'migone'_ en francés, es la que más se le parece)_**

Los días pasan. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… y Snape cumple su promesa. Por mucho que lo intente Ron, es incapaz de estar solo con Draco. Incluso en el comedor lleno de gente puede sentir su mirada clavada. Es injusto, y desesperante. Si es que el rubio da muestras de molestarle la situación, lo hace cuando no están juntos. Pero Ron sabe que él es muy buen actor, con los años se ha dado cuenta. Pero también podría ser que no…

Lo peor de la situación es que con todo esto ha descubierto que no puede estar sin él. Por fin sus sentimientos se han aclarado, y sabe perfectamente lo que quiere. La pesadez del día a día, le ha resuelto su problema. Nadie es suficiente si él no está.

De repente se le ocurre una idea. _¿Por qué no pensé antes en esto? Tenía que pasar… Sólo falta una semana para el fin de las clases, pero puede que sirva. Ron buscó desesperadamente a Parvati, pero como siempre, cuando necesitas a alguien, no está cerca. Por fin, casi al toque de queda ella entró a través del cuadro._

Todavía quedaba gente en la sala común, los exámenes TIMO y EXTASIS (y otros exámenes a los demás cursos) ya habían pasado y la gente disfrutaba del tiempo libre. A pesar del toque de queda, muchos estaban despiertos hasta tarde.

Ron corrió hacia ella. La interceptó apenas había dado un par de pasos en la sala común.

–Parvati, tengo que preguntarte una cosa.

–¿Qué?

Ron miró hacia los lados.

–Prefiero que estemos solos.

Pero aquello era imposible, ya era tarde y no podían salir de la sala común. A pesar de todo había tanta gente que sentados en un rincón, nadie les oiría.

–¿Qué quieres?

–¿Has visto a Draco?

–Esta tarde. ¿Por?

Ella no sabía nada de lo que había pasado. Curioso. Y él había seguido ayudándola.

–¿Le has notado diferente últimamente?

Parvati le miró sorprendida.

–No, como siempre. ¿Qué ocurre?

_¿Y ahora qué le digo?_ Ron se agitó unos segundos y soltó lo primero que le vino a la mente.

–El otro día… Snape nos pilló… y por la situación pensó que le estaba pegando. 

Se rió. Le hizo gracia y eso desesperó aún más a Ron. Pero tenía bastante sentido, para ella era una situación bastante cómica.

–Me prohibió acercarme a él… y es muy bueno vigilando. Necesitaba… que le dijeses algo.

Se quedo callada y le miró con preocupación.

–Lo siento, pero no puedo.

–¿¡Qué!?

–Es que no lo veré hasta dentro de dos meses. Esta tarde me quitó el _Partriccen. No puedo ayudarte._

_Esto te pasa por alelado. Si te hubieses dado cuenta antes de esta posibilidad…_

–No importa. Ya me las arreglaré de otra manera.

–Lo siento.

–No… bueno, en serio, no es necesario, no es culpa tuya... –_cambiar de tema, cambiar de tema–_ ¿y cómo estás tú?

La preocupación no varió en su rostro. Pero intentó sonreír.

–Bien, supongo. Intento superarlo ¿sabes? Es más fácil cuando tienes un 'adversario' al que poder odiar y echarle las culpas.

–¿Y qué tal… todo?

–Ningún problema, supongo. –se encogió de hombros– me alegra ver que te preocupa.

***

–Tío, tienes cara de muerto.

–¿Eh?

Ron levantó la vista. Estaba hundido en un sillón de la sala común. Harry le miraba sorprendido.

–Ya sé que estamos rodeados de todo ese sentimentalismo pero… tampoco es para ponerse así.

Observó la estampa que le rodeaba. Alumnos de séptimo curso de Gryfindor, abrazándose, hablando tristemente… Claro, muchos de ellos no volverían a verse… mañana en el tren sería el final. Veía como se apuntaban direcciones de los hijos de muggles, o el nombre de las casas para poder usar la red flu. Prometiéndose escribirse todo lo posible y hablando de sus planes de futuro. Se intercambiaban regalos. A esto se añadían amigos de cursos inferiores…

Terminaba, la vida de estudiante llegaba a su fin. Fuera les esperaba el mundo adulto. Pero aquella era la noche de las despedidas

De repente Lavender llegó de ninguna parte y se colgó de los brazos de Ron llorando. Le dio unas palmaditas sin tener muy claro lo que hacer, todo aquello era deprimente… y alegre al mismo tiempo. Porque los amigos se aseguraban eterna fidelidad.

–Creo que me voy a ir a la cama.

Harry y Lavender le miraron sorprendidos.

–No tengo ganas de quedarme por aquí. –esbozó una sonrisa– O acabaré llorando como todos vosotros. Y la verdad no me apetece nada.

–¡Oh, vamos Ron! Esto es una despedida. –Lavender hizo morritos.

–Está bien… un abrazo piña, unas cuantas notas y…

–Y unas lagrimitas ¡por favor! Me diste una idea con lo que dijiste. Quiero ver a Ron Weasley llorando. 

Ron se levantó y casi se lleva a la chica por delante. Sacudió su ropa y se subió a una silla.

–Escuchadme un momento. –intentó hablar sobre la multitud– ¡¡eeh!! ¡¡POR FAVOR!!

Pero por más que gritara no le hacían caso. _Ni que pensasen que estoy borracho…_

–¡¡HARRY VA A BAILAR DESNUDO SOBRE LA MESA!!

–¿¡QUÉ!? –el chico con gafas dio un respingo.

Harry se sonrojo hasta las orejas pero Ron consiguió que todos se callasen.

–Perdona, pero era la única manera de que me pretasen atención. –le susurró.

Su 'amigo' le miró con ojos asesinos.

–Bueno… después de esta manera tan poco, ejem, ortodoxa de llamar silencio…

–¡¡Ni lo más mínimo señor Weasley!!

–¡Profesora McGonagall! ¿Estaba aquí?

–¡Claro que estaba aquí! ¿Qué se supone que va a hacer Potter?

Ron quiso que le tragase la tierra, pero además de su altura, que normalmente sobresalía sobre los demás, estaba encima de la silla. Bien visible por todo el mundo.

–Esto… yo sólo quería llamar la atención de la gente…

–¿Y?

–Teniendo en cuenta la situación… pues… quería hacer una piña.

–¿Una piña?

La profesora empezaba a parecer realmente enfadada.

–Un abrazo general, ya sabe…

Ron se encogió y cerró los ojos, pero tuvo que abrirlos al oír risa. McGonagall estaba haciendo algo que nunca le habían visto hacer.

–Supongo que Ronald Weasley no cambiará nunca. ¿Verdad?

–¿Qué?

–Lleva siete años en este colegio y siempre tiene que intentar hacerse notar sobre los demás. Veo que seguirá así toda su vida.

–Yo no…

–En fin –suspiró– ¿y esa piña?

Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido. Pero tras superar una terca timidez poco a poco fueron amontonándose todos los alumnos. Ron incluso podría asegurar que vio llorar a la jefa de Gryffindor.

–Profesora…

–¿Sí?

–¿Podría llamarla Minerva?

Ella cambió su gesto hacia la normal severidad.

–Más le vale que no sea así. Le recuerdo que aún no tiene el resultado de sus EXTASIS.

–De acuerdo.

Ron sonrió. Estaba triste, pero le había entrado un poco de valor al enfrentarse a la profesora. Así que casi sin darse cuenta, se le había ocurrido una idea. Temeraria, pero era su última oportunidad.

–¡Y ahora todo el mundo a dormir!

–Pero… –murmuraron muchos.

–Nada de peros. Ustedes aún son, y muchos continuarán siendo, alumnos, así que deben respetar las normas. Es tarde, ¡a dormir!

Minerva McGonagall tenía sentimientos… pero seguía siendo Minerva McGonagall.

***

El andén estaba lleno de gente, hasta los topes. Había muchos magos del ministerio y aurors, eternamente vigilantes. Se habían convertido en algo común en los últimos tiempos. Antes de bajar, Ron retuvo a Hermione.

–Tengo que pedirte un favor.

La chica le miró comprensiva. Ya no era su consejera, pero seguía siendo una amiga de confianza.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Podrías prometerme, que… pase lo que pase… no se lo cuentes a nadie.

–Que no cuente ¿qué?

–Vamos, ya me entiendes.

Ella apretó los labios.

–De acuerdo…–respondió reticente.

–Pero… ocurra lo que ocurra. No importa, no lo cuentes, a nadie. Y eso incluye _Legilimency__. _

–¿Cómo?

–Sé de sobra que has estado practicando _Occlumency_ con Harry…

Ron también lo había intentado, pero no era una de las cosas que se le daban exactamente bien. Por eso había dejado por imposible lo de ser auror. ¿De qué servía si cualquier mortífago, medianamente preparado, podía saber lo que pensaba? Por suerte, Hermione, que había estado practicando también _Legilimency, le había dicho que tenía una 'protección natural' y era muy difícil hurgar en su mente. Al menos ella no lo conseguía. Pero algo le decía que Snape sí era capaz. Era frustrante, porque hasta hacía muy poco tiempo había querido luchar contra los mortífagos._

–No sé a qué te refieres Ron.

–Vamos, todo el mundo sabe que Dumbledore es uno de los magos con un _Legilimency__ casi total… casi como… Voldemort. –esto último lo había dicho susurrando._

Aún le daba un poco de miedo pronunciar el nombre del Señor Tenebroso. 

–Incluso Voldemort es incapaz frente a un buen _Occlumecy._

El pelirrojo tragó saliva. Hermione sólo había pasado temiéndole los cursos del colegio, no conocía el terror en toda profundidad. Ron llevaba toda la vida con el cuento de _tú-sabes-quién._

–Da igual, sólo te pido que te asegures de que nadie se entere.

–Está bien… lo intentaré. ¿Contento?

–Mucho.

Sonrió, le dió un beso en la frente y ella se le enrojecieron las mejillas.

–¿Por qué haces eso?

–¿No puedo ser cariñoso con la gente que quiero?

–Con tu hermana vale, pero conmigo…

–¿Qué? Para mí eres casi como una hermana.

–¿Ah sí? Pero no se lo hagas a Harry, no creo que le haga mucha gracia.

–No lo creo.

Se reían mientras pisaban el andén. Allí estaba él, y su padre. Ron hizo tripas de corazón y, dejando el humor a un lado, se plantó frente a Draco.

–Malfoy.

El rubio arqueó una ceja de sorpresa. Pero el rostro 'made in Malfoy' seguía en su sitio.

–¿Qué quieres Weaseley?

Ron sonrió y procuró que su sonrisa pareciese de orgullo.

–Creo que tenemos algo a la mitad.

Entonces Draco también sonrió.

–Pensé que tú lo habías dado por terminado.

–¡Ron! ¿Qué haces? Te estaba buscan…

–Papá, espera un momento. Tengo que hacer algo.

Pero Arthur Weasley no le miraba a él. Lucius también estaba sorprendido por lo que pasaba. A pesar de eso, habían perdido todo interés por sus hijos. Casi se podían ver chispas en el aire.

–Papá… ya no soy un niño… –intentó decir Ron.

Toda la dignidad y el orgullo que se había creado para enfrentarse a los Malfoy se estaba esfumando.

–Vámonos Ron. Tu madre te está esperando.

–Sólo un momento.

Miró a Draco. Todavía seguía sonriendo, y sin saber como ni porqué, empezó a reírse. Las carcajadas se contagiaron y todo el mundo se quedaba mirando a los dos muchachos riéndose, sin tener muy claro de qué lo hacían.

–Está bien Weasely. –dijo Draco, cuando por fin se calmó–  todavía tenemos una cuenta pendiente.

–Eso ni lo dudes.

Arthur Weasley y Lucius Malfoy miraban a sus hijos sin comprender. Lo que hizo que los chicos se riesen aún más.

–Papá… tienes una cara muy cómica ¿lo sabías?

–Ron…

–De acuerdo… nos vamos. –se giró hacia el muchacho rubio– Te juro que volveremos a vernos.

–Más te vale, Weasley.

Draco tenía una sonrisa de orgullo, pero Ron sabía que era más regocijo que orgullo personal.

El pelirrojo siguió a su padre a través del muro. Allí se encontró con los miembros de su familia que habían ido a darle la bienvenida: su madre, los gemelos y Bill. También estaba Harry a unos metros, hablando con unos magos del Ministerio. En cuanto se acercó hacia su madre, esta le estrujó de orgullo.

–Mamá… –se sonrojó– ya no soy un niño.

–Por mucho que pase el tiempo, lo seguirás siendo para tu madre.

–Ya… ¿dónde está Charlie? ¿y Ginny?

–Charlie tenía trabajo, Ginny fue a despedirse de Hermione, al aparcamiento muggle.

Por una puerta cercana que daba a la calle entró la pelirroja. _Entonces ya no puedo despedirme de ella, una lástima._ Hermione se había ido. Harry se le acercó.

–Ron tengo que irme ya. –sonrió.

–¿Dónde están tus tíos?

–Ya casi soy mayor de edad. Como son mis tutores legales me han concedido permiso para poder vivir solo. No tengo que esperar al 31 de julio.

Se alegró por él.

–¿Dónde vas a vivir?

–Bill me ha buscado un apartamento en Londres. Él me acompañará allí. –sus ojos brillaron– Estaba hablando con los Magos del Ministerio, me han dado una información… sobre el testamento de mis padres… ¡no me lo puedo creer!

Estaba alegre, pero de repente apretó los labios en sentido 'no debería haber dicho eso'.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Pues… verás, no creo que sea bueno que te lo cuente. –se sonrojó.

–Vamos, dilo.

 Aquello le ponía nervioso, ¿qué diablos pasaba?

–Está bien. Resulta que mi padre… los Potter eran una gran familia de magos.

–Eso lo sabe todo el mundo…

–Yo pensaba que su herencia eran los galeones que estaban en aquella cámara en Gringots. En realidad, aquello sólo eran los intereses que habían producido durante todos estos años…

Ron sintió como sus ojos se le abrían como platos. Y también entendió la reserva de su amigo a hablarle de su dinero. Pero por alguna razón, no se sintió celoso. No se había dado cuenta, pero el dinero ya no le importaba. Cuanta transformación en sólo un curso, de golpe se dio cuenta de ello. Y en vez de quejarse, le felicitó.

–¡Qué suerte! No tendrás que preocuparte por nada…

En un primer instante Harry se sorprendió, pero luego siguió como si nada.

–Por supuesto, pero quiero ser auror de todas maneras.

–Harry, cielo. –dijo la señora Wealey– siempre puedes venir a nuestra casa cuando quieras. Sabes que las puertas de La Madriguera están abiertas para ti.

–Y más te vale que lo hagas –dijo Fred.

–Sí, si no lo haces te enviaremos una lechuza explosiva. –remató George.

***

Era de noche y Ron no podía dormir. Se dedicaba a observar lo que la escasa luz de la luna alumbraba. A los pies de la cama, el baúl aún sin deshacer. Todo estaba tranquilo y silencioso en la casa. Ni siquiera el fantasma del desván hacía ruido. Sentía un poco de claustrofobia, aquella habitación era más pequeña que la de su torre. Pero, ¡ah!, ya no volvería a ella. Le entró una pequeña melancolía nostálgica.

Un sonido leve vino de las escaleras, y frente al aburrimiento, decidió dedicarle su atención. Alguien caminaba muy lentamente, abría una puerta justo debajo (la habitación de Ginny) la cerraba y subía. Ron cerró los ojos pero afinó el oído. Su puerta también se abrió, y en este caso, quien viniera, era para quedarse en su cuarto.

–Ya era hora. –murmuró una voz, que reconoció en seguida.

Ron abrió los ojos y se incorporó de golpe. Una figura en la penumbra se echó hacia atrás.

–Mierda, casi me matas del susto.

–Draco… ¿qué haces aquí? ¿cómo…

El intruso elevó la mano, en la que tenía una bota vieja. No parecía hacerle mucha gracia tocarla.

–¿Creías que me iba a olvidar de ti? Menosprecias a un Malfoy si lo haces.

El gesto de desgana, medio orgullo, le hizo gracia a Ron. Sonrió tranquilo. Ahí estaba, un poco enfadado, pero era él. Se sentó en su cama y le miró severamente.

–Y bien ¿has aprendido la lección?

–¿Cuál?

–Tú sabrás, si lo has hecho…

–¿Ahora me viene con monsergas, señor Malfoy?

Ron rió un poco. Draco le miró pesadamente y luego sonrió.

–Pues claro, también fue difícil para mí. Te echaba de menos.

Miró sus ojos grises, no mentían. Hora de ser sinceros. La verdad puede ser una tortura, tanto guardarla, como contarla.

–En un primer momento me enfadé, sentí… que jugabas con mis sentimientos. Pero me di cuenta de una cosa, que siempre se dice pero que cuando se cumple, y a quién afecta, no le hace ninguna gracia.

Draco elevó una ceja en espera de esa verdad.

–Todo vale en el amor y en la guerra.

–Tienes, razón… –sonrió pícaro– eso me ha dolido.

Aquel sería un buen momento para una reconciliación. Pero una voz femenina sonó al otro lado de la puerta.

–Ron ¿puedo pasar?

De un empujón, y casi una patada, metió a Draco bajo la cama.

–Eeh sí, Ginny ¿qué quieres?

La pelirroja entró en la habitación con mirada interrogante.

–¿Qué escondes?

–¿Quién? ¿yo? Nada…

–Estabas haciendo ruido. No me dejabas dormir.

–¡Ah! Perdona. Ya no haré más.

Ella no parecía muy convencida.

–¿Con quién hablabas?

Ron intentó no parecer culpable.

–¿Yo? Con nadie, supongo que… sólo. –sonrió enseñando los dientes.

–Está bien. Buenas noches.

Iba a irse, pero se detuvo un momento en la puerta y volvió a entrar.

–Ron… hay algo extraño…

–¿A sí?

–Siento algo raro, como un presentimiento. Quizás sea porque el año que viene no estarás en el colegio, pero… tengo la sensación de que no vamos a seguir juntos.

_Gin…_

–Bueno, –Ginny se sonrojó– supongo que es una tontería.

–¡Espera! –exclamó todo lo alto que le dejaba el silencio.

Ron se levantó de golpe de la cama y de un salto se plantó al lado de su hermana. Le dio un fuerte abrazo por detrás.

–Te prometo que seguiremos juntos, bueno… no en la misma casa, quiero decir… –Ron dudó un momento– llegará el día en que no separaremos, pero… vaya, es difícil de explicar…

Ginny sonrió.

–No te canses más, te entiendo.

–Buenas noches Gin.

–Buenas noches Ron.

El pelirrojo cerró la puerta tras su hermana. Suspiró y miró a la figura que salía de debajo de la cama.

–Le he mentido ¿verdad?

Draco torció los labios en asentimiento.

–¿Estás triste?

–No, es algo que he decidido yo. –hizo una pausa– Está bien así. Ya me he despedido de todos. Ellos creyeron que sería durante unos días, o un verano. Pero lo he hecho, por el tiempo que sea necesario.

Ron resopló de resignación y miró la bota gastada que ahora estaba en el suelo.

–Supongo que tenemos que irnos.

–Sí. No te preocupes por nada, ni siquiera necesitarás tu baúl.

Fue un impulso, salido de ninguna parte. Un abrazo, fuerte que ahoga lágrimas secas. Y mientras esto ocurría, el trasladador se puso en funcionamiento.

Cuando la sensación agobiante del viaje terminó se separaron lentamente. Intercambiaron una mirada intensa. Era uno de esos momentos en los que no se necesitan palabras.

Sencillo, tranquilo, incluso se diría que romántico. Un beso. Ya no era como las primeras veces, cuando la pasión les podía, con el tiempo habían aprendido a disfrutar de las cosas lentamente. Draco le guió hacia un cuarto, todavía no era el momento de visitar la casa. Una pequeña habitación iluminada tenuemente por una antorcha, la cama en el centro con dosel, recordándole a las del colegio.

Como siempre sus manos se movían solas. Y era el tacto de la piel lo que más le excitaba. ¿Era realmente suave? No tenía importancia, para él no había nada más.

La túnica el rubio caía despacio de sus pequeños hombros de buscador. Era pálido, pero reflejaba el rojizo del fuego. Ron le dio un pequeño mordisco, sabor a fresa silvestre. Era dulce, sí, el Slytherin sabía a frutas del bosque. ¿Quién lo diría?

_Quiero comerte, déjame devorarte._

Sus labios acariciaban el cuerpo en cuanto iba quitándole la ropa. Como siempre ocurría la realidad iba perdiendo sentido. Colores, formas, todo era un sueño. Ya no quedaba ninguna tela sobre ellos y Ron iba bajando lentamente por el pecho, se acercaba a la tetilla, lamía la aureola y luego se separaba, dejando a Draco muerto de deseo. Mientras con la punta de los dedos rozaba su miembro eréctil. ¿A quién le gustaba más aquello? Volvía a jugar al tira y afloja.

Finalmente besó las pequeñas tetillas rosadas. Y volvió a su boca a compartir un beso, esta vez sí más pasional. Sus lenguas pelearon un poco, se notaba que aunque Draco se estaba dejando, el sí pero no de Ron le estaba desesperando. El roce de la piel era sencillo pero efectivo.

Fue entonces cuando Ron entró en él, lentamente y aprovechando las cercanías para propinarle ligeros mordiscos. La desdibujada habitación ya carecía de todo sistema de medida, y poco a poco los dos hicieron una breve pero intensa visita al universo y a las estrellas que se regalaban mutuamente.

El pelirrojo se dejó caer sobre Draco, todavía tenía fuerzas para besarle, con mucho cariño. Salió de él y se sentó en la cama observándole. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y sus mejillas encendidas. Le quería, tanto…

Draco se sentó también y le miró a los ojos. Acarició su hombro y en un impulso se abrazaron.

–Te echaba de menos.

Bueno. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Un poco más larguito *^^* ¿Qué preferís a partir de ahora? ¿Capítulos largos pero tardar más en publicarlos o capítulos cortitos cada menos tiempo?

De todas maneras no me gusta como ha quedado en conjunto… me parece un poco forzado :? En fin…

El próximo capítulo será tranquilito… pero un aviso… pronto aparecerá Voldie y la cosa se pondrá muuuy fea (q mala soy :P )

Por cierto, una de las razones de que tardase tanto es una historia original que estoy escribiendo en fictionpress, si queréis leerla el link está en mi perfil. Es una historia bastante… bueno, enrevesada y me gusta mucho. Mi lado oscuro :P Es VAMP (no me gusta el título, pero alguno tenía que ponerle…)

¡¡¡respondo a los reviews!!!

**Sherezade****: mm, no sé si esta reconciliación será bonita… de todas maneras lo he intetado… Lo de Hermione que esconde algo, mmm, jeje… no sé, mejor me callo ;) ¿Severus? Ese sabe más de lo que cuenta, pero se calla, por una razón que se verá al final, ya verás, te dará un shock ;)**

**Moryn: Y.Y sí, yo lloro por los dos… pero bueno, ya veremos a un Ron más dulce en el próximo capítulo ¡lo prometo! A un Ron más Ron.**

**Verotto****: en razón a lo que escribes, entiendo que sólo has leído la nota del principio. Bueno, por si acaso lees esto… gracias, hacía tiempo que quería decir algo así ^^**

**Hcate****: Claro, si es que en el fondo… es Ron, a ver, que sería de una historia sin un Ron explosivo, es buen chico, pero tiene unos nervios jajaja Gracias (por si lees otros fics míos) que ilu jajaja**

**Ayesha: ¿morirse? Mmm te chivo que dentro de poco sí que estará cerca de la muerte… y de verdad… Y no soy mala, estoy pensando seriamente en darles 'vacaciones' ya verás ;)**

**Mayk****: bueno… niña, tu te acercas mucho a una cosa que va a pasar, pero no por lo que te imaginas ;) jejeje lo de una familia gay en Inglaterra pues… em… es que me voy de la lengua… te prometo que me entenderás pronto.**

**Grissey**** Key: gracias por confiar en mi historia ^^ me alegra ver gente nueva en los reviews ¿te gusta el nombre? La verdad es que suena bien, pero es que quería ponerle un poquito de broma al asunto. Gracias**

**Tanya: gracias a ti también. En serio, os las arregláis para emocionarme, entre todos… que feliz me siento, al fin conseguí terminar el capítulo…**

Bueno, esto es to… esto es to… esto es todo amigos… naaa ¡que vá! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Nios leemos

Bkñs

Tiz


End file.
